In the Beginning
by TrueBloodMashUps
Summary: Hi. So I was bit unsatisfied with the screen time of Tamela/The Northman Clan in the final episode, and originally wrote this to satisfy what I wanted to see. It's turned into an epic-ly long thing, that will get pretty freaking smutty at various points. It stars from the end of episode 11 of Season 5, and goes from there. This is my 1st fic so be gentle wit me. Thanks for reading!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: Since My Maker Left Me**

**[Starts from the end of episode 5x11]**

**FANGTASIA - The first night**

"He was getting on my nerves" Pam drawled with indignation.

Tara, though impressed by her maker's poise, was unable to stop her body from trembling. Time seemed to slow, and her vision blurred. She stared impatiently at Pam waiting for their eyes to meet, just as 5 Authority guards vamped to Rosalyn's side.

Normally Tara would think her heart racing, but as she was now part of the undead, that explanation made no sense. All she knew was that up until that moment, she had never known dread like what she now felt throughout her entire body. Her mind began to flood with a myriad of thoughts.

How could Pam sacrifice herself? Tara was just beginning to understand her feelings for Pam, and now she was to be taken away from her.

What would happen to her? And at that thought, Tara's trembling intensified.

"They better not hurt her," she mused, suddenly overcome by an intense anger and desire to protect her maker. But what could she do? She was only a baby vamp, a fact Roselyn just painfully reiterated. If Tara was still capable of puking, she would have done so at that moment. Her body was a twisted mess of helpless rage, and she felt as though she would die…again.

It was then that Pam peered over to find Tara. Keenly sensing her Progeny's turmoil, they locked eyes for a moment, and the two are able to find fleeting comfort in the familiar gaze.

Still unsure herself about what she was feeling for Tara, Pam hoped that at the very least her look would communicate "You're worth everything." In that moment, Pam realized that she was willing to do anything she had to in order to protect her beautiful progeny. The old vampire took comfort in knowing that her own maker would do the same, without hesitation.

As the guards tightened the cuffs and forced Pam out the door, Pam thought of Eric and hoped to see him one last time before she met the true death.

Tara barely lost sight of Pam as she was forced out by the guards, when she heard Jessica scream. Rosalyn had found her, and just as quickly as she arrived, Jessica was gone again too.

xxx

The door to Fangtasia closed, and "business" resumed as usual. The dozen or so fangbangers present, continued to parade around wantonly in their unfettered attempts to be some hungry vamp's next meal. Tara stood for another moment behind the bar before vamp speeding to the PA system, and pulling the power.

"Everybody get the fuck out!" Tara sneered to the fangbangers as they stared at her, but no one moved.

"Did I mother fucking stutter?" Tara continued. She locked eyes with a greasy looking fangbanger in the corner before vamping over to him in under a second. Once Tara was face to face with the greasy human, she exploded into a forceful push that sent the man across the club.

"I said, everybody get the fuck…out…NOW!" Tara persisted, this time more assertively, and within a minute the bar was cleared.

xxx

In the back office of Fangtasia, the weary vampire slumped down into the chair behind the desk. Tara had just finished cleaning up the bar to the point of being spotless, and there was nothing else for her to do. She had scrubbed each table and chair near raw, in an attempt to do something- anything, for her maker. In the aftermath of her cleaning rampage, Tara found her newly languid moments to be unbearable. She wished in that instant, that the chair she was sitting in could swallow her whole.

Noticing the picture of Pam & Eric in the frame beside her, Tara removed the photo. She was almost in disbelief at how much she apparently cared for her maker. Was it love? Was it the blood? Whatever it was, Tara was tired of fighting it. She gave into her sadness and began to weep openly for her maker.

xxx

Back at the Authority, Pam was pacing nervously back and forth. Opposite her was Jessica in a neighboring cell, whimpering quietly against the wall. All at once, Pam's entire being was overcome by a profound sadness. It was Tara- Pam could feel her progeny's grief. She gasped shortly before sitting down on the bench, prompting Jessica to turn her head. Having noticed Pam's change in demeanor Jessica moved closer to Pam and whispered quietly.

"Pam…are you ok?"

Pam decided to wait a moment before answering, giving her just enough time to regain her usual steely composure.

"I'm fine" she drawled back to Jessica before turning away, but as she did, a lone blood tear fell down her cheek.

xxx

Tara's unrestrained weeping had bloodied up the photo of Eric & Pam. Just as she began to wipe her blood from the image of her maker's face, she heard the door to Fangtasia burst open. Seconds later Eric was standing before her with another dark haired vampire, and both were covered in blood. Eric noticing the photo in Tara's hand, looked at her with concern.

"Tara.." Eric spoke softly, "What's wrong? Where's Pam?"

Tara stood up from the chair and looked intently into Eric's eyes. "I'm sorry. It's my fault." Tara stated barely above a whisper, before hardening her tone.

"The Authority," she continued "..they took her."

Eric looked to Nora, and in an instant Nora knew what Eric was thinking. That they were headed straight back to the place they'd only just escaped from.

"I…I don't know what I, If I.." Tara continued sheepishly.

"Without Pam I just-" but Eric cut her off before she could finish.

"She is your maker" Eric said reassuringly, and with one look Tara knew that he understood.

"We have to save her Eric" Tara pleaded.

"We will" Eric replied matter-of-factly.

"Nobody fucks with my family," he finished with a sneer.

Tara smiled, and for the first time, she felt truly proud to be a vampire- to be part of a family.

"Speaking of which" Eric continued, "This is my sister Nora. Nora-Tara, Tara-Nora" and the two vamps nodded at each other in recognition of their new familial status.

"So how do we save Pam?" Tara asked eagerly, as her thoughts wandered back to her maker.

"I have a plan" Eric replied dryly. "There's just someone we have to see first."

"Don't you think we should get cleaned up though" Nora interrupted. "I mean, we look a fright".

All three vampires examined themselves. Eric & Nora were still a bloody mess from their escape from the Authority and their run in with Russell, and Tara had been crying enough blood tears to rival the Niagara Falls.

With a sigh, Eric vamp sped himself, Nora, and Tara all clean while putting on a new jacket for himself in the process.

"There" Eric growled, "I trust you can apply the lip gloss yourself?"

Both Nora and Tara smiled simultaneously as Eric mockingly bowed in their direction, and then gestured with his arm to direct them towards the door.

xxx

Outside of Fangtasia, the three vampires prepared to leave.

"So where are we going?" asked Nora.

"To see Sookie Stackhouse" Eric replied before he turned his head to give Nora a sharp glare.

"Remember what you promised me, Nora" Eric snarled in a low tone. The two vampire siblings locked eyes in a fierce stare, but they were quickly interrupted by Tara's protest.

"Fuck me" Tara groaned loudly, "We gotta go see Sookie?"

The question caused Eric to raise his eyebrow, which Tara noticed immediately.

"But whatever it takes to get Pam back" she finished quickly. Then Tara looked up at Eric bashfully as if quietly seeking his approval, and this made the old viking smile.

"Do you want to eat her too?" Nora inquired excitedly in Tara's direction.

"I did" Tara replied flatly. "But Pam went all, 'as your maker I command you' on me, and now I couldn't eat the bitch if she begged me to."

"Well fuck" Nora sighed, now dispirited. "Eric basically did the same thing to me 10 minutes ago."

"Shit" Tara responded, almost feeling sorry for the vampire. After all, Sookie did taste amazing.

"Yeah" grumbled Nora in another retort, muttering something else in Swedish that Tara didn't understand. And for a moment, the two vampires were bonded in their mutual disdain of authority.

"Glad to see you ladies are getting along" Eric chuckled. "But do you think we can get a move on?"

"I want to taste a fairy Eric!" Nora pleaded like a toddler.

"Yes, but not Sookie" Eric responded with a conclusive tone in his voice. And with that, Eric vamp sped off towards Sookie's house with Nora & Tara following closely behind him.

xxx

"Jason are you even hearing me" started Sookie, before she was interrupted by her front door being thrust open.

"What the-" but before she could finish Eric appeared before her, followed shortly after by Nora and Tara.

"Oh my god-" Sookie gasped. She couldn't believe it. There was Tara, looking beautiful and healthy.

"Tara, are you ok?" Sookie asked quietly.

Tara just stared at Sookie with blank look of disgust. Admittedly, she was happier to see Sookie then she thought she would be, but there was only one thing she cared to talk about right now, and that was saving Pam.

"Oh, fuck" Jason said breaking the silence.

"Tara, I forgot that you were…one of the them."

Tara turned to look at Jason, though seemingly unfazed by his statement, before turning back to Sookie.

"Well this reminds me, you still haven't gotten around to transferring the ownership of my house back to me" Sookie quipped while turning her attention to Eric.

"I'll do it first thing tomorrow night" Eric replied. Then he paused a moment, taking a tentative breath before finishing, "if we survive tonight."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Sookie fired back, pissed off at Eric for insinuating he might meet the true death.

"I need you to come with us into the Vampire Authority" Eric started. "They got Bill and Jessica".

Eric paused for a moment before adding "…and Pam," with a desperate gasp.

Eric looked down visibly unnerved, and for an moment his expression resembled the childlike gaze of Marnie's amnesiac. Pam was his one and only progeny. Because he had released Pam, Eric had no way of knowing if she was hurt & the uncertainty infuriated him. He was only sure that she had not yet met the true death, and until he was sure Pam was gone, Eric vowed to do everything within his power to save his progeny.

"And you owe Pam" Tara shot out. Her words cutting through the air like a knife.

Sookie turned back towards Tara and saw that her old friend was dead serious. There was a tenacious urgency in Tara's eyes that intrigued Sookie.

"Ha!" Jason chuckled rebelliously, "There ain't no fucking way I'm gonna let her go anywhere with you" he sneered in Eric's direction.

Jason was just trying to be a protective older brother, but Sookie was still worried about his physical health. He took a pretty serious blow to the head, and was acting way more "Jason" than usual.

"Jason, I got this!" Sookie snapped at her brother.

"But what about mama and daddy?" Jason continued in protest.

"Sook, you oughta tell all these fucking fangers to go back to hell where they came from!"

And at that, all 3 vamps turned to glare in Jason's direction. Eric quickly ran through 1000 different scenarios in which he could kill Jason Stackhouse in under a second, and he couldn't help but laugh, not so quietly, to himself.

"Something funny, fanger?" Jason asked, clearly annoyed by the vampire's laughter.

"Yes" Eric growled.

Eric couldn't believe this guy. He was sure that Jason had somehow forgotten that he could rip his throat out and spit down his neck, all before Jason would be able to put down his jar of honey. The worthless breather.

"Bloodbag" Eric snapped in Jason's direction.

"Leech" Jason responded, rather cleverly.

"Breather" Eric retorted without missing a beat.

"Dead fuck" Jason shot back, not so cleverly this time.

"Meat sack" Eric continued, until Sookie who looked very annoyed, interrupted them both.

"Stop acting like children" she snapped. But before Sookie could continue, Nora broke her silence with a light moan.

"Mmm" Nora breathed out almost seductively.

"You smell like something I once dreamed of" she finished with a cat like purr, and fired an intense look of desire in Sookie's direction.

Sookie turned her face up in disgust at Nora. She really was growing tired of the vampire's obsession with her scent.

"Eric please ask your sister not to look at me like that" Sookie demanded after turning back towards Eric.

"Look" she continued, "I already know vampires are behind the True Blood factory bombings-"

"Bill was behind those bombings" Eric cut in, hoping to end any line of reasoning Sookie looked to come up with.

Sookie shook her head and looked down in disbelief. "There's no way" she thought, "not Bill."

"And he did it to force mainstreaming vampires to feed on humans" Eric continued. "We gotta get him out of there before he loses himself completely."

Eric paused noticing Sookie's skepticism and spoke more softly.

"Now if anybody can get through to him, it's you."

Before Sookie could take a moment longer to ponder, Tara quickly followed Eric up with another declaration.

"And you owe Pam."

There was no time for Sookie to get into any debates about Bill, that was obvious. Tara needed her and so did Bill & Jessica too. And she did owe Pam. Sookie was sure that Bill was a good person deep down and whatever Eric thought he knew, she was certain he must be wrong about. Sookie resolved right then and there to prove it to him.

"Alright, so what we do?" Sookie asked matter-of-factly.

"We kill us some fangers!" shouted Jason.

xxx

"You're insane to go back in there" Nora seethed as she helped Eric pack away the huge piles of cash.

"She's my progeny Nora, she's family." Eric replied pragmatically.

"She's a former prostitute!" Nora continued in protest.

"We're going" Eric persisted in a low growl " just as soon as we stash this somewhere safe" he finished while gesturing to the large pile of cash.

Nora glared impatiently at Eric, but she knew there was no changing his mind.

"Are you sure these are light tight?" Tara asked sarcastically as she hauled an AVL coffin behind her into the room.

"Light tight and virtually indestructible." Eric replied casually.

"Are you kidding me?" Tara countered abruptly. "Even I can break it."

Just as Nora turned to glare at Tara, still visibly agitated, Eric added quickly "She's family too remember, so be nice to her."

"Huh" Tara groaned in earnest as she smirked at Nora, who was fully aware of Tara's victory. Tara took a moment to savor the win, before she turned to Eric with a wry smile.

"She's just mad 'cause she's never had a fairy" Tara stated dryly.

"She did taste fucking incredible" Tara reminisced, as she recalled the taste of Sookie's blood. For a moment Tara's eyes rolled to the back of her head. Now that she had thought about it, no other blood she'd savored since Sookie, tasted nearly as good.

"Wait a goddamn second?" Nora asked in outrage, piercing through the baby vamp's thoughts. "You've tasted the fairy as well? I thought you just wanted to?"

Eric who was now also clearly as intrigued as Nora to hear the answer, joined his sister in looking at Tara expectantly for an answer.

"Uhhh" Tara stammered nervously before she continued. "Look, I was fresh out of the ground. I had just taken a bullet for the bitch, and she smelled like cup cakes, and sex, and every happy memory I never had. What was I supposed to do?" Tara finished petulantly.

Suddenly feeling vulnerable, Tara looked up again at Eric with the same diffident expression from before.

"Pam stopped me before it got too bad" the young vampire added quietly as she let her voice trail off. The viking stared at her for only a moment before a smile slowly spread across his lips.

"Just the other day I drained Sookie's fairy godmother by accident." Eric stated practically uninspired. "Sometimes when you're around fairy blood- shit happens."

"Shiiiit" Tara breathed out after a second or two of silence; her mouth completely agape before twisting up into a smile.

Nora just stared blankly at Eric in disbelief as the old viking shared a hearty laugh with the newest member of his family.

"It's good to know I can still laugh in fucked up times of crisis," Tara snorted out as her laughter began to give way to tears of concern & panic.

"Don't worry" Eric said quietly as he placed his hand on Tara's cheek and pressed their foreheads together. "We'll get her back."

The two vampires continued to stare in each others eyes a moment longer before Eric broke the embrace to pack away the last of the money. Tara allowed her fingertips to linger with his as she thought of her maker.

Unamused, Nora broke the silence with yet another declaration about her lack of fairy blood.

"Eric this is so not fair" the vampire wined.

Eric smiled at her briefly before his expression became entirely dour.

"Come Nora, we've got work to do."

xxx

Tara charged out of the elevator with Sookie at her back and her pistol aimed chiefly in front of her. Sookie followed closely behind armed with a specially modded machine gun that was almost as big as she was.

"Watch your step," Tara called back to Sookie as she waded carefully through the piles of vampire goo on the floor. As they walked, Tara continued to shoot down each security camera they came upon, as they searched for Pam & Jessica.

"Ow!" Sookie yelped as Tara shot down a third security camera, and plastic shards came flying in her direction. Hearing Sookie scream, Tara turned abruptly and vamp sped up to her old friend.

"Are you ok?" Tara asked nervously, almost surprised at herself. "What happened?"

Sookie couldn't help but smile. She hadn't seen Tara in what seemed like forever. Sookie had hoped that someday Tara would forgive her for the role she played in Tara becoming a vampire, but if Sookie was honest with herself, she never actually thought it would happen.

"I'm Ok" Sookie tried to proclaim confidently, though her voice was no louder then a whisper.

Tara took a moment to look over her childhood friend. Tara was sure that she would hate Sookie forever, but these past few days, her thoughts on that were changing. She would have never picked her life as a vampire, but now that she had it, she was grateful.

Tara noticed a shard had struck Sookie in the cheek, cutting her deeply. Without saying a word, Tara's fangs descended and she pricked her right thumb. Using her blood, Tara wiped her thumb across Sookie's cheek to heal her wound.

"Thank you, Tara" Sookie choked back, as she blinked rapidly in effort to rescind her tears.

Tara's mouth began to curl upwards in a smile, when two guards emerged from an adjoining room. Before Sookie could lift her gun, Tara was up in the air and shooting at one of the guards.

The second guard began to move at vamp speed in Sookie's direction, and she immediately clenched down on the trigger of her automatic weapon. Sookie however was unprepared for the kick back, and instead of shooting accurately, the gun spun her around wildly with bullets going in almost every direction except that of the guard, who quickly tackled her. Tara having successfully killed the first guard, turned her attention to the second one, and tackled him from behind. With a slick MMA move Tara reversed positions and in one swift motion, she had the guard on his back and landed on top of him just in time to shoot him squarely in the chest.

"FUCK!" Sookie shouted as she stared at Tara who was now squatting in a pile of goo. "That was bad ass Tara!"

Tara looked up at Sookie with devilish smile of satisfaction, before scrunching her brows down into her typical annoyed Tara face.

"Yeah Sook but uh, maybe I should be holding both guns."

xxx

Jessica jumped again at the sound of loud gunshots nearby.

"Now what?" drawled Pam from the neighboring cell.

The cynical vamp tried to sound disinterested, but the truth of it was, she was practically terrified. It sounded like all hell was breaking loose at the Authority, and it didn't seem like her and Jessica had much time left.

Pam's thoughts drifted to Eric. Where was he? In a perfect world he'd be leading a mutiny upstairs. Instead, she suspected that it was Bill at the start of his great religious vampire cleansing of bullshit and fuckery.

"Fucking Bill Compton" Pam snarled under her breath. Her faced grimaced as if saying his name tasted worse than drinking warm True Blood stored on a fishing boat.

Unable to feel Eric, Pam's thoughts began to drift back towards her progeny. She was worried about Tara, and worse yet, she actually missed her. This girl she once thought she hated, was now the person she found herself completely infatuated with- almost to the point of obsession. Over the past 2 weeks she had watched Tara closely in every waking moment, constantly finding new and nuanced behavior about her progeny that she found irresistible. Tara was impertinent, but she was also fucking sexy. Pam balked over the fact that each time Tara defied her, it just made her want Tara even more.

And then there was that thing she did. Besides Eric, Tara was the only other person in the world who had ever killed to protect her. She thought back to when she first confronted Tara at Merlotte's when Tara was still human.

Together with Eric, Pam had eviscerated Princesses, Shahs, & even dictators; and before the happy duo would drain their prey completely, they often laughed as the humans who once thought themselves gods, realized they were little more than merely food. She watched as "distinguished" men begged for their lives and offered their first born children in exchange for mercy. Yet when Pam threatened Tara, the lass showed no regard for her own life, and only sought to protect the life of her _girlfriend_ at the time. And that really pissed Pam off.

"Fucking bitch" Pam muttered aloud referring to Tara's ex, as the image of Tara & Naomi kissing crept into their mind. She had watched the two together for a moment before approaching, intrigued by the soft caresses of the cocoa beauty. But as Pam scrutinized Tara's affections, she was reminded of her human life. It occurred to her that she hadn't shared a moment nearly as intimate, with anyone other than Eric, for over a hundred years. Pam found herself bewildered by the introspection caused by simply watching Tara, which only served to infuriate her more. Truthfully she wanted to fuck and then kill Tara right then and there, which wasn't anything unusual when it came to Pam and pretty women. But the fact that she also wanted to experience Tara's devoted embrace for herself, frightened Pam to her very core.

Pam despised feeling helpless; and that loathing was largely the reason she chose her life as a vampire. But for the first time in over a century, not only was someone making Pam feel vulnerable- Tara was making Pam _feel_ in general. Pam dreaded her feelings and the devastating tailspin of emotional surrender that came with it. The old vampire already felt herself falling hard for her progeny, and the chasm created between the love she feared, but so desperately yearned for, was virtually suffocating.

A sudden pang in her chest ripped Pam violently from her thoughts. Through their bond, Pam could feel that Tara was overwrought with feelings of anger & chaotic savagery. Pam shuddered and hoped Tara wasn't planning on doing something stupid, when suddenly she heard another round of gunshots.

xxx

Tara and Sookie stormed forcefully down the corridor, quickly stepping over the 4 vamp guards they just killed. As they rounded the corner, the gates to the cells became visible, and Tara could sense that Pam was close.

Jessica and Pam moved towards to the front of their cells just as Tara and Sookie rounded the corner.

"Sookie!" Jessica squealed with excitement.

Just then Tara came into Pam's view. God she looked beautiful, but what the hell was she fucking doing here, Pam mused.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Pam barked at Tara as she approached her.

"Getting you the fuck out of jail bitch" Tara fired back as she shot another guard to her right.

"Eww" grumbled Jessica, obviously too tender for the likes of war.

Tara's mind was swirling and her blood racing. Now that she was finally standing in front of Pam again, only feet away, she was abruptly reminded of her intense feelings of desire and devotion towards her maker. She still wasn't sure what to make of it all, but what she was certain of, was that she needed to get into that cell and get to Pam immediately.

As Pam stared back at her progeny, she couldn't help but be in awe of her. Here Tara was again, not listening as usual, and killing whomever was necessary to get to her. Pam realized in that moment that she found Tara romantic as fuck. Although she tried to hide it, Pam was somewhat of a sucker for chivalrous acts. Especially when they came from beautiful women. Pam tried to shake off her sappy feelings, but she found herself unable to concentrate on anything but the image of Tara before her. Why the fuck was she still locked in anyway? And just as that question crossed her mind, Sookie spoke.

"Ya'll need to hold tight. We need to wait a second here" Sookie announced to the restless vampires.

"Wait? For what?" Pam darted back, with a combined look of impatience and worry on her face.

"For Eric & Nora to disarm and unlock everything" Tara interjected, reclaiming Pam's attention for her own.

"Nice plan" Pam drawled in Tara's direction, as she tried to stifle the smile threatening to escape to her lips.

"Sure beats yours" Tara finished as she smiled bravely and sweetly at her maker.

There it was again, that hopelessly devoted feeling Pam was trying so hard to avoid. "Fuck you, Tara" she thought, as she smiled wistfully at her progeny.

xxx

There was a loud clank signaling that Eric and Nora had successfully disabled the cell door locks. Jessica looked to Sookie for assistance, as Tara thought for a moment before tucking her pistol in her waistband.

"Oh um, Sookie, can you get these doors" Jessica asked, prompting Sookie to shake her head in an obvious blond moment.

"Right 'cause they're made of silver and ya'll are vampires, duh" and with that she moved to open Jessica's cell door. But before Sookie could open Pam's door, Tara beat her to it, burning her hand severely in the process.

Tara let out a primal scream, but much to Pam's surprise, the pain didn't appear to phase her. Tara thrust open the cell door and threw her body into the arms of her maker. Before she could process her thoughts, Tara pressed her mouth hungrily to Pam's lips, eager for a response. Much to Tara's delight, Pam complied with her unspoken request almost immediately.

Pam kissed Tara with a passion she'd forgotten she had. She explored Tara's mouth with her tongue as Tara pulled their bodies closer together. Pam wasn't usually one for public displays of affection, but as Tara kissed her, the world seemed to disappear. Pam felt her knees weaken as she brought her hand to Tara's face, and felt the young vampire's body relax further into her own. Pam cocked her head to the side in perfect unison with her progeny, and explored Tara's mouth deeper still. Pam moaned as Tara reached around and grabbed her ass to the pull the two even closer together. Tara thought she heard Sookie or Jessica say something, but she was too distracted by the taste of Pam's lips to pay them any attention. Tara then wondered what Pam's other lips might taste like, and with a low moan, her fangs clicked.

Pam smiled in amusement, acutely aware of just how turned on Tara was, as their lips finally separated for the first time. Poor baby vamps, they never did have any control over their hormones. "Lucky me" Pam mused, although she immediately chastised herself for her apparent eagerness.

"Down girl" Pam purred playfully, causing Tara to turn away shyly.

"Don't be bashful" Pam continued quickly with an unmistakable hint of arousal and admiration in her voice.

"They're beautiful" she purred, as she leaned in closer to Tara.

Pam then gently placed her hand back on Tara's cheek, and turned her progeny's face towards her. Once there eyes met, Pam lingered a moment before she moved in close and stroked Tara's left fang with her tongue, causing her to bleed ever so slightly.

Tara's body shuddered with desire as she watched Pam pull back and slowly lick her lips. All at once the young vampire found herself overwhelmed with an intense yearning. Instinctively she lunged forward in Pam's direction to resume their kiss. Aching with desire, Tara bit Pam's lip which elicited a growl from her maker. Before Tara knew what was happening, Pam had quickly spun Tara around and thrust her forcefully into the only safe cement wall in the cell. With their bodies pressed firmly together bosom to bosom, Tara watched in awe as her maker wiped the blood from her lips with a seductive smirk. "Fuck" Tara thought. Her body was on fire for this woman.

"Ah-hem" Sookie coughed into the air, in another desperate plea to get Tara's attention.

While Tara was still completely mesmerized by Pam's lips, the elder vampire begrudgingly acknowledged the fairy's voice.

"What" Pam drawled impatiently without taking her eyes off of Tara.

"I don't know, just the end of the world if you ask Eric" Sookie replied equally as agitated.

Upon hearing Eric's name, Pam began to recompose herself. "I almost forgot, Bill fucking Compton" she murmured as she continued to stare into the doe-eyed face of her progeny.

"And Tara, we should probably go check on Jason and see if Eric & Nora are back" Sookie continued, looking for any response from her best friend.

"Jason's here?" Jessica cut in, sounding like a teenager waiting for her prom date.

"Yeah, he's upstairs keeping watch till we get back" Sookie responded, her eyes still trained on Tara. "Tara?" Sookie groaned as she tried again to get the vampire's attention.

Tara was completely entranced by her makers mouth. She watched as her tongue danced and moved with each word Pam spoke, and she longed for the beautiful blond to return to her lips. Her body moved rhythmically with her maker as she thrust her sex repeatedly into Pam's thigh, just enough to let her know what she was thinking. Tara was so aroused she felt as though her entire body was throbbing with lust. She desired the reprieve that only another kiss from her maker could bring.

"Tara" Pam whispered softly to her progeny, "We should go" and as she finished Pam began to slowly separate from Tara's embrace. In a not so quiet protest, Tara whimpered aloud as she regrettably adjusted her posture to stand upright.

As much as Tara hated to admit it, this was not the best time to get up close and personal with Pam. Besides, for what Tara had in mind, she would need hours of her maker's undivided attention.

"Where are you goin'?" Tara asked as she grabbed Pam's hips and pulled her body towards her maker once more. "You stay close to me" Tara finished in a low tone soaked in arousal & determination.

Pam arched her brow at Tara, and took in the site of her progeny. She thought Tara looked absolutely stunning. By way of their bond, Pam could feel Tara's longing wafting over and through her body, and she struggled to retain her composure.

"I thought you came here to rescue me" Pam breathed out a moment later.

"I did" Tara replied squarely, with a pout so adorable Pam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Well are we gonna get out of here, or does your plan end with the kiss?" she drawled.

"Oh it definitely doesn't end with just a kiss" Tara shot back with a bold smirk, somewhat surprised at her confidence.

Pam also surprised and newly aroused, began to lean in to grant Tara another kiss.

"Oh- My- God-" Sookie cut in.

"This is so romantic!" Jessica squealed a second later.

"Honestly Tara, maybe ya'll can save the pillow talk for when we actually escape?" Sookie continued sounding more than a little annoyed.

"Fuck you, Sookie" Tara snapped back.

"Fuck _you_, Tara" Sookie retorted, and straightaway the two old friends broke into a hearty and familiar laughter.

"We really should go though" Sookie continued earnestly, after their laughter subsided. "I'm worried about Bill" she breathed out; her smile now giving way to an expression overwrought with concern.

"You gotta be kidding me" Pam drawled, as she finally broke her gaze from Tara to roll her eyes at Sookie.

"You two can fuck like jack rabbits on Sunday, when we're all safe. But right now, we need to go." Sookie finished with a saccharine grin in Tara's direction.

Tara nodded at Sookie with a smile, before her face turned serious and she moved forward to exit the cell. As she did, she kept her arm wrapped tightly around Pam's waist and began to protectively guide her maker out of the chamber.

If Pam were still alive, at that moment her heart would have skipped a beat. She relaxed into her progeny's safeguarding embrace, fighting off the temptation to rip Tara's clothes off where they stood. Instead, she allowed Tara to finish rescuing her. No matter what else was to come their way, Pam couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be more, than inside the arms of her beautiful progeny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Billith, Destruction, & Sexual Innuendos**

The elevator doors closed and Tara allowed her eyes to graze over Pam's body like animal over it's prey. Nora stood in-between the two of them now, and Tara regretted the distance.

"Jason, she's gonna be ok." Jessica trailed off, hoping for any sign of warmth from her former lover.

"We don't have time for this, they'll be waiting for us up there" Nora stated simply.

Tara couldn't care less _what_ Nora didn't think there was time for, she needed to let Pam know of her intentions.

"You better not go and get yourself killed ya' here" Tara slurred seductively as she bit her lip in the direction of her maker.

"Cause you and I got a date, and it's been a long time coming" she finished while cocking her gun.

Pam wasn't sure what turned her on more, Tara informing her of their impending date, or watching her progeny cock that gun like she was willing to set the world ablaze in her name.

"If that's not an impetus to survive," Pam drawled while cocking her own gun- "I don't know what is," and the old vampire couldn't help but beam a smile as wide as the Grand Canyon at her progeny.

Sensing the reckless passion between the two vampires, Nora stood up to give Tara an "o'rly you think now's the best time bitch?" look, before handing her 3 stakes to reload her pack with. Rebelliously, Tara looked past Nora to give Pam one last lusty stare before breaking her gaze to pack Nora's weapons.

As Pam watched Tara pack weapons for the dark haired vampire, she wondered for a moment who she was. Mostly due to the fact that the vampire had temporarily robbed her of Tara's attention.

Jessica who was crouched down assisting Nora with reloading, suddenly had a chill run down her spine. Had she not been remembering Jason's cold words at that very moment _I could never love a vampire _she might have realized there was something seriously wrong with Sookie's brother. As Jessica peered up at Jason, she noticed just how fidgety he was. He was gritting his teeth with his fists clenched, and Jessica wondered what was on his mind.

Jason, still reeling from Sookie's decision to stay back with Eric, was just muttering nonsensically to himself.

"You ok Jason?" Jessica asked, genuinely concerned.

Jason turned and glared momentarily at all the vamps, as he slowly pivoted from right to left, but he never spoke a word.

Noting the look of disgust on Jason's face, particularly as he stared at Tara, Pam winced and made a mental note to keep an extra eye on Jason from then on.

xxx

The doors to the elevator opened, and Jason was the first to exit followed by Nora, Tara, Pam, and then Jessica.

As they exited, an Authority guard appeared suddenly from around the corner. Thankfully, Jason quickly disposed of the vampire with a single round to the chest- much to Nora's surprise and Jessica's relief. As Jason and Nora led the charge up the corridor stairs, the Stackhouse brother continued to mutter under his breath.

"I'm coming for you Warlow" Jason huffed; making those his first intelligible words for last five minutes.

"Warlow? What do you know of Warlow" Nora cut in suddenly, her voice indicating both fear and curiosity at Jason's mention of the ancient name.

Jason remained frozen in his expression, as he glared at Nora. He began to raise his gun to the vampire when he heard Tara cry out.

"Oh god" Tara exhaled, her voice laced with panic.

"What? What's wrong" Pam asked anxiously, as Nora whipped around to witness Tara's answer.

"I..I don't know," Tara stammered "but Eric and Sookie- something's wrong."

Because Tara had tasted Sookie's blood, she was able to feel her friend's emotions. This was the first time Tara had experienced anything like it, but the severe pang of fear she now felt deep within in her chest, could not be ignored. She had to help her friend, and Eric was family.

"We gotta go back" Tara finished.

Nora shot Tara a knowing look, and turned to descend the stairs in favor of the maintenance steps to her left that led back to the Authority lobby.

"I'll take the stairs" Nora breathed out.

"Hold up, I'm comin' too" Jason shouted to Nora, as she started to make his way down the stairs.

"You'll just end up getting yourself killed" Nora snapped back.

"I'm going to save my brother and his fairy. The last thing I need to worry about is some human getting in the way" she finished dryly.

With that Nora looked to Tara who simply nodded, before she vamp sped away towards Eric.

"Fuck!" Jason exclaimed as Tara stepped back inside the elevator, pulling her maker along with her.

"Brother?" Pam pondered curiously, but Tara tightening the grip on her her hand, served as a distraction. Pam hesitated slightly, but still allowed Tara to lead her. She arched her brow in fascination at her progeny, which Tara felt compelled to address.

"What?" Tara asked irreverently.

"I don't trust anyone else to protect you, besides the vampire we're about to try and save" she finished plainly, before her maker could answer.

Goddammit Tara, Pam mused, as she felt her arousal pooling between her legs.

"Motherfucker" she let slip aloud, as she watched Tara grin at her before turning to Jessica and Jason to throw them a few extra rounds of ammunition from the duffle bag.

"Make sure the perimeter's safe for when we get back" Tara instructed, while observing the noticeably desolate expression on Jessica's face.

"And Jess, stay alive ok" she added, with a wink in the red head's direction.

Jessica smiled and found comfort in their newfound friendship, even if it did feel like there was in iceberg between her and Jason.

"You too Jason" Tara exhaled, audibly annoyed with her childhood crush.

Tara then pressed the elevator button to close the doors.

xxx

Now alone, Tara allowed her senses to focus completely on Pam.

"You smell really, _really_ good" Tara moaned into the air as she vamp sped closer to Pam, effectively pinning her against the elevator wall.

Tara was experiencing sensory overload. Between her adrenalin, Sookie's fear, Pam's breasts, and that scent now coming from in-between her maker's legs, Tara was beside herself. She wanted to kill and fuck at the same time, and could barely stand still.

"Chanel #5" Pam breathed out in response, trying to her damnedest to appear nonchalant.

"That's nice too, but that's not what I meant" Tara replied provocatively, as she slowly slid her right hand into the moist area between Pam's thighs.

"Fuck" Pam growled, as Tara's fingers grazed over her swollen cunt through the fabric of her pants.

"Yes please" Tara moaned promptly, before a sudden pang caused her to whip her head around to face the elevator doors.

xxx

"Oh no" Tara gasped, her fear ripping Pam from her oversexed stupor.

"Wha-" but before Pam could finish, the elevator doors opened just in time to reveal a blur, that was presumably Nora, and Eric scooping Sookie into his arms. Pam and her maker locked eyes just long enough for Pam to witness the full measure of Eric's acute expression of panic. A chill ran throughout Pam's entire being, sending a ripple effect through Tara as well.

A piercing sound filled the air and the ground began to shake as Eric's howl of "Run!" was left behind in the wake of his now blurred image. Instinctively Pam grabbed Tara's hand and zipped her out of the elevator, and down the nearest corridor. Tara now bewitched by her fear, allowed Pam to lead her effortlessly. As her maker whipped them around a corner, Pam stopped abruptly causing Tara to slam into her body from behind. Before Tara could speak, she saw what had stopped Pam cold in her tracks. It was Bill fucking Compton, naked at the other end, and covered in blood. Pam only waited long enough for Bill to open his mouth and show his now irrationally large fangs, before she spun around, scooped her progeny in her arms, and ran in the other direction.

As they ran, the piercing sound resumed, except this time they knew the cause. The sound intensified and reverberated throughout their bodies, creating a profound nausea as the two vampires fled for their lives. The ground continued to quake as the brick and mortar of the Authority began to crumble. While maker and progeny ran, the floor began to separate underneath their feet. A large boulder fell, clipping Tara's leg, which sent her into a savage whirl out of Pam's arms and flying into the air.

"Tara!" Pam screamed, her voice shrill, desperate, and thick with fathomless affection.

She fought violently against the debris, bloodying her hands to get to her progeny. As she approached Tara, the ground continued to disintegrate underneath the young vampire. Tara clung desperately to an unearthed pillar, as she stared terror-stricken into the eyes of her maker. But a final boulder knocked the vampire from her grip, sending her into the black abyss that formed below. Preemptively Pam leapt into the air in effort to catch Tara's hand, but she missed only to catch site of her progeny's face as it disappeared into the darkness.

"No!" Pam wailed, and the weight of her despair threatened to asphyxiate the elder vampire.

Pam's head began to swirl, and she felt as though she was hallucinating. She felt sick and weak, and collapsed among the rubble that was left. Pam cried out again and her heartache echoed throughout the ruin of the Authority. Her progeny was gone, and before Pam knew it, both she and the rubble she sat upon, surrendered to the black abyss as well.


	3. Chapter 3: Serendipity & Desire

_A/N: Hi guys. Sorry it's taken me forever to get this chapter up. Between life & birthdays I've been neglectful and I apologize. Hopefully this really long ass addition makes up for the wait. Most of the character's make cameos, but it's definitely Tamela central again up in this fic chapter. Smutty Tamela central to be specific. Although ultimately I ended up cutting the sex scene(s) a little 'cause, I dunno- TMI? LOL, but I'm eager to hear your thoughts and reviews and ideas. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 3: Serendipity & Desire**

Tara awoke among the debris, her hair matted with blood and concrete. In trying to sit up, she realized her spine was misaligned, and gripped a rock before turning forcefully to set it straight with a howl. Although her body was broken and bruised, Tara emerged ferociously from the debris, landing in a cat like stance atop the mound. It was then she noticed her arm was actually facing the other way, with her bone protruding. After wincing, the young vampire looked down and moved to correct it.

First, Tara removed her jacket and tore both sleeves from her shirt. She then licked her lips, grit her teeth, and yanked her shoulder in the correct direction, before quickly snapping her forearm back into place. Tara screamed, but the pain began to subside as her wounds slowly started to heal.

Tara then closed her eyes and searched for any trace of Pam within herself. There. Holding on to faint feeling, Tara leapt from the mound and raced off in the direction her heart led her.

The Authority appeared to be completely demolished; the air smokey and arid, stung Tara's eyes as she climbed & crawled through the rubble. In any other situation Tara might've felt terrified and totally alone, but her instinctual necessity to find her maker, coupled with the warm hum of Pam's presence growing in her chest, overruled all of her conventional tendencies. Tara thought of the others, and shuddered at the possibilities. She hoped that Jessica, Jason, Sookie, Eric, & Nora had all made it to safety somehow, but it was the apocalypse she mused, so who knew. She wasn't able to feel Sookie anymore, just Pam. But that was ok, she wanted _only_ to focus on Pam. She needed to find her maker, and felt it essential to her very survival. _You and me_ the young vampire heard over and over, as her speed hastened.

"Pam!" Tara cried out as she descended further into the darkness, among what seemed to be endless rubble. The vampire hoped against all odds that her maker would hear her.

xxx

Pam awoke amid a foggy blackness. Her head buzzed and rang, the two sounds dueling for dominance. Pam, however, searched instead for the sound that awoke her- and that was the sound of Tara's voice.

"Pam!" she heard Tara call out, in what sounded a world away. Her voice, laden with panic and desperation. As Pam struggled to see, she realized she was trapped beneath several layers of rocks. Pam thought of her outfit and how it was undoubtedly ruined, and an aggravated groan escaped the blonde's lips beneath the rubble.

She struggled to move and immediately sharp pains, followed by an intense burning sensation, coursed throughout her entire body. Pam couldn't remember the last time she felt pain like this. Then it came to her- never. What she was experiencing presently, made the injections to her face courtesy of Marnie's spell, seem like tickles. She rejected the impulse to writhe about, afraid to re-invite the searing pain back into her body.

"Pam!" she heard again, this time closer and more distraught. Hearing her progeny's agony, she was newly impelled to move. Despite the pain, Pam dug her fingers into the ruins around her, and endeavored to propel herself forward. The rocks began to fall from her body, as the elder vampire struggled to reach the surface.

As Pam stood upright, she felt like a puppet; as if some unseen pair of hands guided her to her feet.

Pam's eyes began to focus on the growing image of Tara forming in the distance; as she watched and continued to stand up right, the old vampire mused on what other wonders her progeny might inspire.

"Tara" she breathed out, barely above a whisper, as she took in the sight of the beautiful vampire. She'd made it. Tara was alive and finding her all over again- and for a moment, Pam thought her world was perfect.

xxx

"Pa-" Tara started, before the sound of moving rubble captured her attention. She vamp sped in the direction of the noise, desperate to verify if it was Pam or not.

As she approached her maker, she was startled, and stopped short about 3 yards away from where Pam was standing. Tara, though relived to have finally found her maker, was fully unprepared for what she saw; Pam broken, bloody, and barely standing.

The young vampire collapsed to her knees at the site of her maker.

xxx

Upon seeing Tara's reaction, Pam was inspired to look down and see what all the fuss was about. As she did, she realized two long silver bars were protruding from her abdomen, no doubt the secret "puppet strings" she thought she felt earlier. The call of her progeny had completely distracted the vampire from the objects of sizable girth, that were protruding through both ends of her body.

"Fuck me," Pam drawled as she looked up from herself to Tara.

"I'll never wear this again," she finished sarcastically, before collapsing backwards into the rubble.

The site of her mangled body sent the elder vampire into shock, and at once the full magnitude of the pain she'd been ignoring came back to the surface— then Pam lost consciousness.

xxx

Before she could fall back any more than a few inches, Tara was there to catch her maker in her arms. After examining the severity and placement of the wounds, Tara carefully laid Pam down on her side.

"Pam," Tara whispered, but there was no response.

Tara gazed down at her maker and allowed her eyes to roam the full vision of Pam's disfigured body. Her right leg was twisted, both shoulders appeared dislocated, the two giant silver columns in her abdomen, and the blood that was everywhere.

The barbarous scene was too much for Tara to bear, and she began to panic. A collection of blood tears quickly welled in her eyes and began to stream down her face. As Tara cried out in frustration, her screams echoed throughout the cavern.

"Fuuuuck! Tara wailed, before looking back down at her maker.

"I gotta get her out of here, I just gotta get her out" Tara mumbled to herself reassuringly.

Tara used her eyes to scan the landscape of the rubble for a possible exit. She vamp sped to each corner of the wreckage that she could see, searching for an escape route. But in each direction lay blockades and several mounds of rocks. Tara imagined it would take her weeks to clear the damage herself and successfully tunnel a way out.

The young vampire returned to her maker broken, but resolute as ever to save Pam's life. Since the two were unable to go anywhere, the only thing left for Tara to try, was to help her maker heal.

First Tara addressed Pam's leg and shoulders, correcting the injuries with relative ease. She then turned her attention to the metal bars, and gulped. Tara grabbed the bottom of the blonde's corset, and tore the fabric open exposing Pam's battered skin.

"It's ok. Just calm down & concentrate. You can do this," Tara started.

"You fucked with a maenad and lived, bitch. You can do this," she continued in an effort to hype herself up. Tara then slapped herself in the face a few times, before readying her grip to yank the first bar out of her maker's stomach.

Tara took a firm hold of the bar closest to her, leveraged her foot against a pile of debris, and yanked the first column from Pam with all her strength.

Shit, Tara thought to herself. It's silver.

Although Tara screamed out in pain, she didn't let go of the object until it was completely removed from her maker's stomach. Once the bar was out, she heaved it to the side and waited a to see if Pam would wake. After no response, Tara grabbed the second bar and pulled.

Once both bars were out, a crimson lagoon began to pool in the elder vampire's navel. With a reflexive reaction, Tara quickly turned her maker on her back, pressed her mouth to Pam's skin, and began lapping the vampire's blood into her mouth. As Tara affectionately cleaned Pam's abdomen with her tongue, the wounds on her hands began to heal as well as those of her maker.

Although some of Pam's wound's were closing, it wasn't happening nearly as fast as Tara had come to expect. Upon surveying her maker more carefully, she discovered several small silver shards pushing through the skin, all over the blonde's body. Tara then realized she would have to wholly undress Pam, so that she could remove all of the shards manually, before her maker would be able to heal completely and correctly.

Tara blushed as she delicately removed the rest of Pam's clothing. Not surprisingly, Tara discovered Pam wasn't wearing any underwear.

xxx

Elsewhere in the vast wreckage, Jessica finally stirred. She felt bruised all over, and whimpered as she attempted to sit up. Once she sat fully erect, her eyes scanned the local terrain, and she looked for any sign of life. The red head was safely guarded underneath a stairwell that was still intact, and only sustained minor injuries.

Suddenly a faint heartbeat became audible, and Jessica vamp sped to where the noise was emanating from. She found Jason Stackhouse under a pile of rubble, with just his left arm sticking out.

Jessica began to feverishly remove the debris from his body, until she was able to pull him out from underneath the rocks. Once she had successfully removed him, the baby vamp cradled Jason in her arms, bit her wrist, and let her blood pool into the mouth of the unconscious officer.

After about a minute, Jason began to respond to the blood, and latched on harshly to Jessica's wrist. Jason drank greedily as he indulged in the taste of Jessica's sweet blood. This made Jessica smile, and she pulled his head deeper into her bosom.

"That's it" Jessica whispered softly.

Jason drank like that for another few seconds, before his eyes started to blink open— and as they did, Jessica's smiling face came into view. As Jason allowed his eyes to focus on the vampire's image, his usual dumb wit returned to him. His eyes went from a grateful glow, to a hateful stare, which did not go unnoticed by Jessica.

"Fuck you, get off of me!" Jason growled as he regained consciousness and stumbled out of Jessica's hold.

"Jason I-" Jessica started, before Jason cut her off.

"I told you to stay away from me fanger!" Jason continued. "What part of that didn't you understand?" he finished callously.

"Jason, you were practically dead!" Jessica snapped, before she softened her tone.

"I was just trying to save your life," she continued.

"I love you-" her voice now no louder than a whisper.

"Bullshit," Jason shot back without hesitation. "Vampire's don't know how to love."

Jessica felt her heart breaking as she continued to watch Jason speak.

"I don't want your blood in my body, and I don't want your _body_ in my head. I'm done with that and I'm done with you." Jason concluded.

Jessica stared expressionless at Jason for several seconds before finally responding.

"Ok, well I'm sorry I guess" Jessica muttered.

"Good," Jason affirmed.

"Now we need to find away out of here, 'cause I gotta find Sookie _now_," Jason continued as he changed the subject and began to walk backwards into the abyss.

"She's _my_ sister and its _my_ duty to protect her, not some fanger," he finished.

Jessica dropped her head and nodded in submission, as she followed the now mumbling Jason Stackhouse, into the unchartered dark.

xxx

The cocoa beauty adorned over Pam's body for over an hour; coating nearly every inch of her maker's body with languid strokes of her tongue. Sometimes Tara would bite her lip to affix her own blood to the remedy used to cure Pam's wounds. The young vampire couldn't help but be aroused during this process. Her skin was flushed and each stroke invited a rapturous kind of torture. Through her jeans, Tara gently rubbed her pussy against Pam's thighs as she bathed her. She hesitated only to avoid her maker's sex and bare breasts.

"You really oughta be awake to fully appreciate this," Tara mused to herself with a snicker, before she placed her final loving strokes below Pam's chin.

Once the young vampire was satisfied she had finished, she gazed down at Pam's now flawless skin and smiled. She did good. She then knelt down, closed her eyes and softly pressed her lips to her maker's ears and whispered.

"Please wake up.."

A moment later, Tara's eyes fluttered open revealing dark moons ripe with worry and expectation. She waited for any response from her maker, but still, there was nothing.

A feeling of restless agitation began to fill the vampire, and she felt her body fill with rage. Pam was healed, but she wasn't awake. They were both alive, but they were also trapped. Tara felt powerless. Now that she was a vampire, that was not supposed to happen as frequently as it had been.

With a fire in her eyes, the young vampire sped over to the nearest mound, and began brutally pummeling the rocks with her fists. Tears flowing in a blind rage, Tara tore away at the mound, bit by bit.

When her flurry finally subsided, Tara was surprised by the sizable indention her fists had made. Newly energized, the young vampire then formulated a new plan. She'd work away at this mound, for however long it took, until Pam was awake and they were free. For the time being, Tara felt as though she'd resumed control of her destiny, and she smiled.

In preparation for the arduous task ahead, Tara removed her shirt, ripped it in half, and wrapped the fabric around each fist much like a boxer would. She then used a sharp rock to create a tear in her jeans- mid-thigh, and proceeded to transform her pants into bootie shorts. Next, she tied the excess fabric around her knees like padding, and pulled her hair into a bun. She also noticed a piece of purple fabric peeking through the rubble, and freed it from the mound. It was an old Authority curtain. She used it to wrap her maker's body and then placed Pam a safe distance away from where she'd be working.

Before Tara turned to leave her maker, she knelt down to leave Pam with a final thought.

"You and me" she whispered into the blonde's ear, before pressing a light kiss to the vampire's lips. Then Tara vamp sped away towards the rubble to get to work.

xxx

"She is here, Nora!" Eric bellowed into the cavern, causing a series of rocks to fall around the viking and his sibling.

The two had been searching for Sookie for a while now, to no avail. They were separated as the Authority crumbled, when Sookie disappeared in a flash of light. When Eric tried to feel Sookie, there was nothing, but he refused to stop looking for her.

"We are not leaving until we find her," the viking finished resolutely.

"Eric, I just think this is bordering on ridiculous," Nora stated impatiently.

"We've been looking for hours, and-"

Nora grabbed Eric's hand forcing him to turn around before she finished.

"Listen, I'm sorry but your fairy's probably dead."

"Do not speak of things you don't understand" Eric replied coldly to his sister. "I would know if Sookie is dead, and she is not."

"But Eric-" Nora started again, however this time Eric did not let her finish.

The viking grabbed Nora and vamp sped is sister into the nearest pile of rubble. With his right hand wrapped tightly around her neck, Eric's face hovered above Nora's as their fangs clashed in closed proximity.

"Think carefully Nora, is this really an argument you see yourself winning?" Eric finished with a snarl.

The dark haired vampire conceded reluctantly by retracting her fangs; her expression resembled that of a wounded dog.

"Eric," Nora whimpered, but she was cut off again as the viking noticed a peculiar light peaking through the debris. Particularly, right in the area just disrupted by Nora's skull crashing into it.

"Move!" Eric growled, and Nora quickly moved to the side without a word.

Eric used his fists to create a sizable hole in the makeshift wall, granting a substantial view of what lay inside.

The light was uniform and in the shape of sphere. Although the light was practically blinding, Eric struggled to focus his eyes on the object within the glowing sphere.

"Sookie" Eric let out with a gasp, once his gaze focused on the unconscious blonde.

Without a second thought, Eric tore at the rocks, and within moments he was completely through the mound with Nora close behind. The viking stopped just short of the sphere to gaze at his former lover, seemingly transfixed by the illumination.

"Eric" Nora started pensively, breaking the palpable silence in the room.

"Is this what fairies normally do in times of crisis" the vampire finished, sincerely dumbfounded.

"No" Eric drawled as he moved closer to the orb, with Nora right on his heels.

As the two vampires approached, the protective light bellowed and bloomed.

"Wait, shouldn't we" Nora began to inquire, but before the vampire could finish, a colossal beam of light radiated from the orb, and exclusively in their direction. The light propelled both vampires backwards into the rubble, and now the old viking and his sister, were unconscious right along with Sookie.

xxx

"Motherfucker!" Tara screamed, as she bloodied up her fists, for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"I seriously, really need to rip a fucking throat out right now," the vampire continued to no one in particular, as she vamp sped out of her makeshift tunnel to drop her latest assortment of rocks.

Tara had been working for a few hours now and had created a sizable passage into the outwardly endless wreckage. Little by little, the young vampire was creating an escape route, but progress didn't lessen her frustration. She was tired, hungry, and horny; all of which were just making her feel crazy— so now, several hours in, she was talking to herself aloud.

"Ain't this some motherfucking shit," Tara started, as she tore into the growing tunnel within the debris.

"Like two fucking weeks ago, Bill Compton _saves_ my ass from crazy zombie Pam, and now the same motherfucker is trying to _kill_ me and everybody else, while _I _save the bitch who used to want me dead" the vampire finished in a huff, as she dropped her latest collection of bricks into the now massive pile.

"_Hot_ Bitch" Pam corrected her.

All of Tara's ranting had served to eventually rouse Pam to consciousness, and upon waking, the elder vampire promptly vamped over to her progeny, just in time to hear that remark.

She stood before the young vampire draped in the regal purple curtain Tara had wrapped her in, and she was breathtaking. Her hair fell loosely around her shoulders, and it was the most natural Tara had ever seen her. No makeup, no pretense- just unbridled beauty.

In a state of shock, Tara stood open mouthed as she took in the site of her maker alive and well.

As the young vampire gazed at her, Pam let her eyes wander the complete length of Tara's body. Tara stood before her a bloody, bellicose, _sexy_ mess- and while scanning her progeny, Pam felt a vigorous throbbing take hold between her legs. The elder vampire noticed all of Tara's fashion improvisations, and silently thanked her for them.

With her shirt removed Tara stood only in a bra, dusty, and speckled with blood from head to toe. Due to the blood, her mangled cutoff jeans now resembled crimson swimwear bottoms. They hugged her ass perfectly, and Pam bit her lip imagining what Tara's fleshy mounds would feel like against her fangs.

Seeing Pam bite her lip was all Tara needed to break from her dazed state. She vamp sped up to her maker until she was just an inch away from her face.

"Hi," Tara breathed out.

"Hi," Pam drawled in response.

And before her maker could say another word, Tara leaned in and kissed Pam. Their lips met, and the kiss was tentative at first as the two vampires rediscovered the other's mouth. But as passion and familiarity swelled, their kiss grew more desperate. Tara greedily sucked on Pam's tongue, as the elder vampire delved deeper into her progeny's mouth. Pam moaned loudly as Tara continued to devour her lips & tongue in a ravenous fever.

As Tara reached up to touch Pam's face, she suddenly became self conscious about her bloody appearance.

"Shit, I'm so dirty" Tara muttered as she pulled back sheepishly.

"I don't care," Pam drawled, immediately closing the distance between them once more.

"I like dirty," she finished flirtatiously.

"Well I do," Tara replied quickly.

"I spent a lot of time licking you clean, and I'd like you to stay that way" the young vampire concluded with a satisfied grin.

"I was meaning to ask how I got like this" Pam declared as she arched her brow at her progeny.

Accordingly, Tara's smile began to fade as she remembered the harrowing image of Pam's broken body.

"When I found you, your injuries were..they were really bad" Tara began pensively.

Pam shuddered as she recalled looking down at her mangled form.

"I'd taken care of all the big stuff, but you still weren't waking up," she continued.

"Then I realized there were hundreds of these small silver fragments embedded in your body. I figured they were keeping you from healing, so I undressed you, sucked each piece out, and then licked each wound closed," Tara finished somewhat nonchalantly.

Pam would be lying if she said she wasn't completely taken aback by Tara's actions. Try as she did to view the act in purely sexual terms, the elder vampire couldn't help but be enchanted by Tara's unrelenting chivalry.

"I guess my blood isn't that great yet," Tara added dolefully. "'Cause you still didn't wake up when I was done."

"Don't _ever_ say that" Pam snapped softly, as she pressed her finger to Tara's mouth. "Your blood is exemplary. _Our_ blood is exemplary."

"Besides, I _am_ awake now" the blond finished with a purr, as she put her hand on her hip.

"Yes you are," Tara breathed out as her eyes widened.

The young vampire stepped in close and began to kiss her maker all over her mouth and chin in a gentle flurry. Pam closed her eyes and tried to stymie her heart under the glare of her progeny's affections. As Tara's kisses slowed to a halt, she ran her tongue over Pam's lower lip, as if she were still trying to verify that Pam was real.

"I thought I'd lost you forever" Tara finally admitted with a gasp.

Pam stood paralyzed for a moment, unsure of what to say and overwhelmed by Tara's sincere confession.

"Me too" Pam breathed out a moment later, instantly regretting her own transparency.

"But we both live to fight another day" she drawled a second later, trying to appear blasé.

Tara beamed at her maker, and then suddenly much like a child, she wanted to show off her accomplishments.

"Ok, you gotta come see this," the young vampire added eagerly.

Tara grabbed Pam's hand and then vamp sped up and into the entry way of her self made tunnel.

"This is what I've been doing while you healed" Tara finished proudly as she gestured to the tunnel.

Pam peered down what looked to be several dozen yards into the cavern, and was duly impressed.

"Wow," the vampire drawled, unable to hide her surprise. "You did all this yourself?"

"Yeah. I was highly motivated," Tara responded while smiling broadly at her maker.

Pam stood and watched her progeny for a moment more, before glancing down to her hands. She noticed the crimson stains covering Tara's palms and the fabric sopped with blood. Without a word, she grabbed Tara's right arm and slowly began to unwrap the cloth from her hand. Once it was completely removed, Pam brought Tara's palm to her mouth and began to slowly kiss her progeny's hand. As she reached Tara's fingers, the elder vampire invited each into her mouth, and stroked them fondly with her tongue.

With each stroke, Tara felt her body newly inflamed with desire, and the young vampire attempted to retain her composure.

"I figure it'll take ah..it'll take um" the vampire stammered as she watched Pam longingly suck on her fingertips.

"It'll take maybe..maybe another hour or two for me to reach something," Tara exhaled a moment later.

Paying no mind to Tara's words, Pam began to moan aggressively as she continued to nip and suck at her progeny's flesh.

"Fuck" Tara groaned in delight, which elicited another satisfied growl from Pam as she started work on Tara's other hand.

The cocoa beauty attempted again to regain control of the situation and her senses.

"So hopefully," Tara continued "We can find Sookie and the others and get as fucking far away from Bill Compton as possible," she finally concluded coherently.

At the mention of Bill's name, Pam's head shot up to look at Tara; her eyes full of rancor.

"Goddammit," the vampire drawled as she rolled her eyes.

"So Compton covered in blood like Carrie on prom night, wasn't just a dream?" she asked derisively.

"Don't forget naked," Tara added with a snicker.

"Shit, I've been trying to forget Tara!" the vampire snapped sweetly at her progeny.

"The only vampire I want to see naked right now, is _you_" Pam finished earnestly, as her eyes narrowed on Tara's crotch.

"But what about the others?" Tara asked.

"Fuck the others," Pam replied plainly. "They can take care of themselves."

"Look," the elder vampire started again, this time more softly.

"Bill is apparently the vampire version of motherfucking Satan," Pam reasoned.

"Tara, if this is our rapture, I refuse to meet the true death without having tasted every inch of your _gorgeous_ cocoa body, ya' hear" the vampire finished in a low drawl.

"I mean, it's only fair," the blonde continued with a pout. "You had your turn."

And as the last words escaped her lips, Pam allowed the purple curtain that was draping her body, to fall into a pool at her feet.

"So what you're saying is.." Tara began as she looked at Pam's breasts longingly.

"I'm saying I need _you_ and _me_ to **_fuck_**. Right now."

xxx

"Yes ma'am," Tara replied as she quickly scooped Pam into her arms and began to kiss the eager blonde. Pam wrapped her legs around Tara's abdomen, as her progeny walked to a small clearing within the rubble.

"Hold on" Tara stated hastily, as she set her maker down and vamp sped away. She returned a second later with the curtain, and laid it on the floor.

"Ok" Tara breathed out, as she looked to resume their kiss. "Come here."

Tara grabbed Pam's waist and pulled the vampire into another deep kiss. Again, Pam encountered that now familiar feeling of weak knees, and the dizzying fog that took over when Tara kissed her. Internally, Pam mused that she'd had enough of her school girl feelings, and sought to reclaim some semblance of dominance. A second later, Pam forcefully pushed Tara into a nearby pile of rocks and quickly closed the distance between them, so that their breasts were pressed together.

"I think you've been in control long enough," Pam drawled as she stared fiercely into the eyes of her progeny. "It's time for me to taste what's mine."

Tara welcomed the challenge, and quickly reversed positions with Pam, except she added her hand between her maker's thighs, and began to gently massage Pam's swollen clitoris.

"You can taste whatever you want" Tara purred as she stroked Pam's now dripping cunt.

"But keeping control" Tara added while arching her brow, "ain't gonna be as easy as you think."

"Is that so," Pam drawled, practically breathless, as if she were still human.

"Oh hell yeah," Tara affirmed quickly.

"If I'm inside you," Tara continued boldly as she slipped two fingers into Pam's wet folds.

"I don't think you'll be able to control much of anything" the vampire teased as she entered Pam, and began to thrust her fingers deeper and deeper into her maker's cunt.

"Am I right" Tara inquired a moment later, as she looked intently into Pam's piercing blue eyes.

Even though Pam didn't respond, Tara continued to work her forearm vigorously, as she brought Pam to the edge of orgasm. Pam allowed her eyes to roll back into her head, as her body trembled with anticipation.

"Am I _right_" Tara asked again, but still there was no response from her maker other than several guttural moans and a rapid panting that set Tara's passion ablaze. However, if Pam wasn't going to admit she was just as on fire for Tara, as her progeny was for her, then Tara would make her wait until she did. Accordingly, Tara slowly withdrew her fingers from her maker's pussy and took a step backwards.

"What- the- fuck- Tara," Pam moaned as her body ached for release.

"You know what I want," Tara responded as she bit her lip; and Pam reluctantly acknowledged her progeny's desires.

"What? You want me to fucking beg?" the blonde asked with a whimper.

"Maybe, how bad do you want it?" Tara replied crisply.

Pam glared at her progeny, somehow still surprised by her forwardness.

"Or should I say, how badly do you want _me_" Tara rephrased with a smirk.

"Fuck you, Tara" Pam snapped, as she lowered her hand to her crotch in an attempt to relieve the throbbing herself.

Tara grinned before vamping over to remove Pam's hand, which she then pinned behind her maker's head.

"Look at me, please" Tara asked softly, and reluctantly Pam lowered her head to gaze cautiously into Tara's eyes.

"These past couple of weeks have been crazy, and most of the time I didn't know where I stood with you. But then you would do these things and look at me in ways that made me believe that love was still possible, even after death," Tara began.

Pam's dead heart figuratively skipped a beat, and she tried unsuccessfully not to swoon.

"And I'm so fucking grateful for that. I am." Tara continued as she put her hand to Pam's cheek.

"But fuck if it hasn't been two weeks of you playing games, eye fucking me, then pretending like you didn't want me. Is it really so surprising, that now as I have you here with your pussy literally dripping wet in my hands, that I want a little fucking validation?"

Tara had a point, and this was no time for Pam to be stubborn. She didn't wish to deny herself Tara's touch any longer.

"Alright," Pam conceded. Truth be told, she yearned to talk dirty to Tara, and the blonde spent over a century perfecting the art.

"I have thought about nothing else but having, rough, dirty, _violent_ sex with you, since the day you walked into Fangtasia," the vampire began as Tara's mouth dropped open.

"I think every part of your body radiates perfection, and just the site of you makes me wet," she continued.

"And as it stands, you've rescued me twice in one day now. Be still, my dead Victorian heart, because presently I am beside myself with lust. So Tara, do I need you inside of me? _Yes_ I fucking do. I need it more than I've ever needed anything in my life. So I am begging you, _please_ fuck me now and if you would be so kind as to let me cum in your mouth, I'd be much obliged," the vampire finished with a fiendish smirk.

"Damn," Tara gasped, before she rushed Pam and scooped the blonde into her arms.

Pam wrapped her legs around her progeny, as Tara thrust her harshly into the rocks. Tara used her right hand to enter Pam's swollen cunt as she kissed her maker passionately. Pam's body responded as if Tara's finger's never left, and she quickly resumed her ascent towards orgasm.

"Fuck..harder!" Pam screamed, and Tara obliged by increasing the force and speed of her rhythm.

Rocks began to fall around them, and would occasionally nick their skin leaving small cuts. Unaffected, the two vampires continued fucking, and Pam moaned loudly as Tara's fingers slipped in and out of her. The young vampire seemed impossibly agile, and worked Pam's g-spot into a frenzy. The blonde tore voraciously at her progeny's dorsum, and ripped Tara's bra from her body. Pam felt herself surrendering deeper into Tara's kiss, and began to experience unfathomable pleasure. The blonde regularly scratched violently at her Tara's back, drawing blood as she orgasmed.

Although Pam was orgasming, it was incomplete. Always incomplete and she needed Tara to keep going. She was addicted to her progeny's torture and she knew that through their bond, Tara was fully cognizant of her longing. Tara continued to kiss and fuck Pam deeply, as the elder vampire came again and lost all control.

xxx

In a sudden change of pace, Tara lifted her maker above her head and used Pam's buttocks to levitate the blonde's dripping pussy above her face. Tara grazed her tongue lightly against Pam's clit, before she paused to savor her maker's flavor. Tara discovered that Pam's wetness tasted of orchids & chamomile; and the desire to quench thirsts unknown took over.

"You might wanna hold on to something" Tara moaned before she pulled Pam's pussy down onto her face.

The elder vampire grasped frantically for rocks around her, as she attempted to ready herself for Tara's next onslaught. Tara began with long, languid strokes from the back of Pam's ass to the top of her clitoris. Each stroke elicited a full body shiver from her maker, and Tara's fangs descended as her hunger increased. She began to lick and suck at Pam's swollen cunt with an insatiable greed. Her fangs slashed and ripped against her maker's skin, as Pam's fluids flooded her mouth. Pain gave way to pleasure with each stroke, and Pam moaned wildly into the abyss.

Tara's inhibition was that of someone completely intoxicated. As she gripped Pam's ass, she dug her nails deep into the rose colored mounds, and eagerly lapped up her maker's blood, as it trickled down Pam's pussy and into her mouth. Tara kissed Pam's sex, but it wasn't enough. She licked, and suckled, and bit, and tore- but it still wasn't enough; her own pussy throbbed relentlessly beneath her jeans.

Pam bucked like a wild horse, having lost count of how many times Tara brought her to orgasm. The elder vampire was incomplete disbelief over the skillfullness shown by her progeny. Tara watched as Pam's breasts swung above and crashed repeatedly into her toned abdomen, and Tara ached to have them inside her mouth also.

Pam tried to fight Tara off as the pleasure became unbearable, but the blonde was too drunk with euphoria to win. Tara kept her immobile and licked, and licked until the her maker's shudders gave way to a comatose limpness. As Pam's body went lax, Tara slowly lowered her maker's body, and moaned as Pam's clit grazed over her bare nipple. Then together, Tara began to squat as she descended with Pam onto the curtain, still clutching to her maker's body for dear life.

As Tara held Pam, who was mumbling deliriously, she turned her attention to the blond's ample chest. While Pam appeared flustered, Tara's body was an inferno and she felt like she could fuck for days. Tara took both breasts into her hands, and began to massage them softly. "Fucking baby vamp hormones," Tara mused to herself as she pinched Pam's right nipple, before hungrily accepting the hard nub into her mouth. Tara used her tongue to playfully tease Pam's tit, before she bit down hard.

"Fuck!" Pam breathed heavily into the air, as she uttered her first decipherable words. The elder vampire had just come again; a virtually instantaneous orgasm, as Tara's fangs penetrated her flesh.

Tara continued to worship Pam's bosom with her tongue, as Pam reached around and angrily grabbed at Tara's shorts.

"These need to come off _now_," the vampire husked as Tara continued to devour her breasts. The young vampire had worked Pam into an absolute frenzy, and it was time for her to repay the favor. Pam ripped Tara's shorts and underwear from her body, exposing her progeny's needy cunt.

"Fuck," Tara moaned, as the cool air wafted below her bare pussy.

Pam reached behind and separated Tara's nether lips with her fingers.

"Mmm" Pam moaned as she discovered how wet Tara was, and she immediately brought her hand to her mouth to taste the young vampire's nectar.

"Oh goddamn that's good," Pam drawled, and in a swift motion she put Tara on her back.

"No, no, please" Tara whimpered, as she reached again for Pam's breasts; and for a moment longer Pam indulged her progeny's hunger.

Tara sat up and passionately resumed kissing her maker's chest, while Pam ran her fingers through Tara's hair. The young vampire sucked hard on every part of her maker's breasts, bruising the skin as she covered the milky terrain. Pam felt herself loosing control again, and grunted at the familiar feeling of acquiescence.

"Tara," the blonde purred, as she grabbed a tress of her progeny's hair, and gently removed Tara's lips from her supple mounds.

"What?" Tara moaned as she fought Pam's grip. Even though Pam had pulled her from her spoils, the baby vamp continued to lap her tongue outwards, hoping to graze just the tip of Pam's nipple with her tongue.

"If I let you continue," Pam started.

"Let me-" Tara cut in impetuously.

"Yes, let you," Pam replied dryly with a smirk. "I'm likely to forget what I came to do," she finished as used her free hand to slide down Tara's toned abdomen.

"And whats that," Tara breathed out as she felt her body succumb to her maker's touch.

"Taste what's _mine_" the vampire drawled in response.

As Tara stared up at Pam, she was newly transfixed by her maker's lips, and could no longer remember why she was fending Pam off in the first place. Tara then resigned to let Pam do whatever she wanted to her body. In fact, she longed desperately for it.

"Whatever you want, I'm yours," the vampire revealed in huff. "Just please fuck me," Tara whined, as she pressed her wet pussy into Pam's cool skin.

"Good girl," Pam purred as she continued to slide her hand down Tara's stomach.

In expectation of the erotic due diligence to follow, Pam sought to insure her progeny's submission.

"As your maker" the blonde began with a grin, "I command you to lie back, spread your legs, and uh…try not to move.._much._"

Tara opened to Pam like a flower, and as Pam began to fuck her, Tara wasn't sure if the earth was moving because of them, or if it was Bill bloody Compton, on yet another rampage. All she _was_ sure of, was that she wished to never be separated from her maker's touch again.


	4. Chapter 4: Always and Forever

**A/N: **Ok everyone, so here's chapter 4. I meant for this to be short, but then I ended up having a little more fun than intended. I feel like I should preface this chapter by saying I haven't read the books, so hopefully I won't offend any of the pre-established rules. But fuck, I decided to let my imagination run a little wild, and hopefully you guys like it.

There's a particular scene with Tara & Pam that references a song by MGMT entitled 'Electric Feel'. Please google it if you're unfamiliar. You should definitely listen to at some point before, during, or after you've read the fic to get an appropriate feel for the moment. I listened to it during, and could totally picture everything, but then again I wrote it so..I dunno. To set the stage I'll just say, sometimes in the afterglow of sex you're like "to hell with sanity". Enter Tara, she's a bit of a ladykiller this chapter and I would love to hear thoughts on her progress. I also have some sinister plans for Pam re Colin, so let that ruminate in your head as you read as well.

Overall, Tamela gets lot of attention again this chapter, but the way I see it, this is retribution for their lack of screen time in Season 5 *ahem* True Blood writers if you're out there lurking. Our girls deserve more than 2 short scenes per episode, and I think we can all agree that the Ifrit just may go down in history as the worst TV subplot ever executed. Ever. /endrant Which reminds me since everyone has already wisely done this- DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these bitches, I just love them dearly. Please don't sue me HBO. I'm not making a dime.

Please review and try to listen to the above referenced song if your'e not familiar, and just because it's fun to listen to while reading the scene. But again, I NEED THESE REVIEWS. I'm like Tinkerbell. I will figuratively die if you read but don't review this fic. Thanks & enjoy!

**Chapter 4: Always and Forever**

Tara and Pam lay together in the aftermath of truly spectacular sex. Their fingers were intertwined, and there was silence with just the occasional drip penetrating the calm. As Tara caressed her maker's hand, Pam allowed her eyes to close and her mind to drift. In her reverie Pam thought of the places she wanted to take Tara, and the things she wished to show her. She imagined years of companionship, sex, and intimacy, and in an flash, she was confronted with the reality that eventually Tara would get to know who she was- _all_ of who she was. Pam felt compelled to tell Tara everything right then; a full disclosure of a lifetime of secrets, perversity, longing and insecurity, but the impulse terrified her.

"What the hell is happening to me," the elder vampire mused internally. Pam categorically was **not** the sharing type, and yet all she wanted to do was say _Tara here I am, will you choose to love me anyway?_ It occurred to Pam that if she was having this surge of thoughts, her progeny was likely experiencing the same, and Pam decided that she desperately needed to know what exactly was on Tara's mind. She opened her eyes and turned her head to find her progeny completely transfixed, and gazing at her adoringly. As her eyes met Tara's, Pam immediately felt her skin flush and sensed that she was blushing. Tara keenly observed Pam's fretted behavior and just smiled. "Goddamn that smile," Pam thought to herself.

"What, what you are you thinking?" Pam asked anxiously as she watched her progeny.

"I was just thinking that you're like literally, the most beautiful woman I've ever seen in my life," Tara exhaled coyly. The young vampire was completely taken with her maker and reveling in the afterglow of their first earth shattering sexual experience. As such, Tara wasn't feeling timid or shy about expressing her ardor for her maker.

"That shit's intimidating on any given day," she continued.

"But when you're just like exposed to it, all open and raw," the vampire sighed as she let her hand graze down Pam's body from above her breasts downward until she reached her thighs.

"I dunno, it's almost too much for my dead heart to take." Tara finished as she gazed up at Pam.

"You sure know how to sweet talk a lady," Pam breathed out a moment later.

"I'm just being honest," Tara replied quickly.

"Well, I appreciate your honesty" Pam sighed, in a failed attempt to appear nonchalant; as a self-effacing smile danced on her lips.

"I especially like it when you smile," Tara added, as she pressed her body closer to Pam's, noting the vampire's change in expression.

"Oh please," Pam huffed, although her smirk refused to dissipate.

"Well don't get too used it," Pam continued. "Its not really supposed to happen; as I told you my mad face and my-"

"Happy face are the same," Tara concluded for her maker.

"I know. That's what makes it so special," the cocoa beauty whispered as she moved closer to Pam's face.

"It's like a fucking lunar eclipse. You forget how awe-inspiring it can be 'cause it's so rare, but then if you lucky enough to experience one, you're just like holy fuck, this is the most magnificent thing I've ever seen."

Pam felt her bottom lip begin to quiver, and quickly bit down to regain control.

"And uh, I can say from personal experience now," Tara continued, "that your mad face and your happy face, and your _really_ happy face," she emphasized as she slipped her hand further in-between Pam's legs, "are definitely _not_ the same." And as Tara concluded, she used her thigh to press her palm firmly into Pam's sex.

"Yeah well, you're not too shabby either," Pam drawled sarcastically; even though internally Tara hadn't stopped taking her breath away.

"Thank you," Tara replied quickly, ignoring her maker's diffidence, and claimed a kiss for her prize.

Tara pressed her breasts against Pam's as she kissed her maker affectionately. She devoured Pam with a laborious concentration, wanting to consume every part of the blonde's mouth. As she revisited the same areas of Pam's lips and tongue over and over again, she sought to memorize the very essence of their shape and texture.

Through their bond, Pam experienced the constant swell of Tara's adoration. The intensity of it reverberated throughout Pam's body, and she clung even more desperately to her progeny. Tara's was the kind of epic devotion written about in ancient prose and Shakespearean plays. And as Tara kissed her, Pam swore she could hear her progeny whispering sweet nothings of undying affection into her ear. Was it the bond or was she simply imagining it? The uncertainly began to drive Pam mad, and the blonde looked to distract herself from feeling so exposed and utterly powerless.

As Pam yielded deeper into her progeny's kiss, she reached around and grabbed Tara's ass with both hands. With her palms, Pam kneaded each mound as she pressed Tara's body harder into her own; Pam looked to deafen the sounds in her head with singular thoughts of lust. As she squeezed again, Tara's fangs descended, and the young vampire quickly transitioned from kissing Pam, to biting her neck. Much to Pam's pleasant surprise, the moment Tara's fangs penetrated her skin, the blonde came again.

"Fuck!" Pam cried out in ecstasy. "Please, kiss me" she exhaled, and Tara complied immediately by resuming their kiss. Tara then pulled Pam's waist and reversed their position so that Pam was on top.

"You're so beautiful," Tara sighed once she had her maker firmly in sight.

"Shut up," Pam drawled with smirk, "You had me at eclipse."

And once again, the blonde couldn't help but beam a smile as wide as the Amazon river, at her progeny. Tara was as gallant, as she was brave, as she was sexy; and even though Pam wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to admit it, she was happy.

"There it is," Tara remarked as she reached up to touch Pam's face.

Pam caught Tara's finger in her mouth, and gently suckled on her hand till it slid from her lips. It was only a second more before the two had their lips pressed together again in a passionate embrace. While Pam found herself quickly intoxicated by the taste of Tara's mouth, the young vampire was distracted by something she saw out of the corner of her eye.

"Holy shit is that-" Tara shouted suddenly, as she abruptly broke their kiss to vamp speed over to where she saw the object.

Pam let out a loud whimper, as she watched Tara head over to the nearby rock pile.

"Fuck it is!" the young vampire continued, clearly excited about something.

"What?"Pam drawled, still annoyed Tara had vamped away.

"It's a fucking iPod!" Tara exclaimed excitedly.

"You stopped kissing me to go grab some fucking iPod?" Pam spat out, more than a little vexed, and sounding a bit hurt.

"I thought I was your lunar eclipse once in a lifetime gift," Pam finished with a pout, as she carefully recalled her progeny's previous words in her head.

"You are," Tara affirmed as she immediately vamped back to Pam's side, iPod in hand.

Tara pulled her maker into another passionate kiss, and through their bond Pam could feel that she was so much more than an eclipse to Tara. She was the big bang theory.

"It's just," Tara continued as she pulled away from the kiss slightly, "I bet there's something we can dance to on here."

Pam rolled her eyes at her progeny, but inside she was trembling. No one had asked her to dance in over a century.

"For fucks sake Tara, there aren't even any speakers, how are we supposed to hear anything," the blonde reasoned as she tried to fend off the tears threatening to cascade down her face.

"There are headphones-" Tara tried to continue.

"Those nasty buds" Pam cut in as she gestured to the headphones, "aren't going anywhere near here," she finished with her hand by her ear.

_ "_Good thing we're two fucking vampires with super hearing in a cave then,_" _Tara added with a petulant smirk, not allowing Pam's attitude dissuade her.

"We'll be able to hear it just fine," she concluded. Then she looked down, turned on the iPod and began scrolling through music as Pam watched her; the blonde's nervous disposition hidden firmly beneath her facade.

"Oooh Electric Feel," Tara announced, as she looked up at Pam and pressed play.

"Kinda perfect actually," she mused as she draped the headphones around her neck.

"Can't say I'm familiar," Pam replied dryly, though she was rather anxious to discover why Tara thought the song was perfect.

"Well it's as good a song as any to dance to," Tara replied warmly as she began to take a few steps backwards to the rhythm of the music.

"We may never get out of here, and you still owe me date," Tara finished with a grin.

"But we fucked already," Pam added with a smirk.

"So, that doesn't mean I don't still want to dance with you. That's like first date 101. How old are you again?" she finished with a wry grin.

"Fuck you," Pam snapped back, as she put her hand on her hip.

"Oh come on, dance with me," Tara begged as she bit her lip.

"You _know_ I'm a good dancer" she teased as she playfully slid her hand down her thigh to the rhythm of the music.

"I don't dance Tara, I watch" Pam replied plainly while arching her eyebrow in response to Tara's movement.

"Really, you only watch?" Tara asked coyly as she continued to sway her hips seductively back and forth.

"That's impossible, you're Victorian. You _have_ to know how to dance," Tara finished as she narrowed her eyes curiously on Pam's form.

Tara was right, but then there was also so much that Tara _didn't_ know, and Pam was resolutely unable and unwilling to fully disclose her life truths so quickly. Instead she just continued to watch Tara move and took in the lyrics of the song.

_ She got the power in her hand, to shock you like you won't believe_

_ Saw her in the amazon, with the voltage running through her skin_

_ Standing there with nothing on, she gonna teach me how to swim _

Pam watched as Tara slowly writhed her hips back and forth; occasionally running her hand across her swollen cunt, before bending over to show Pam her other endowments. Pam relished her progeny's voyeurism, and Tara enjoyed performing for her. Tara had realized how much it turned Pam on when she first danced for her at Fangtasia. The young vampire made a note then, after feeling her maker's inexorable desire through their bond, to dance for Pam whenever possible. Tara also knew that it was no coincidence Pam reinstated her as a bartender, directly following that initial night. So now that Tara had her maker's undivided attention once again, she put on quite the show. The cocoa beauty rolled her body with the expertise of a primordial snake charmer, and she felt Pam's hunger wafting from her body in droves. Tara's movements echoed the call of a Siren, and Pam quickly found herself powerless against her progeny's song.

When the beat dropped in the track, for the next succession of drum hits, Tara popped her ass and breasts at her maker. Immediately Pam's fangs descended and by the fourth pop, she was directly in front of Tara with her hand's firmly gripping her progeny's supple ass.

"Hi," Tara offered with a smirk.

"Hi," Pam drawled, somewhat regretting her eagerness.

"I knew you wanted to dance with me," Tara beamed.

"Among other things," Pam quickly retorted.

"Uh huh," Tara responded with a smile as she thrust Pam outwards for a twirl.

"But you're _still_ dancing with me" she finished with a gasp, as she whipped her maker back into her arms and they were face to face.

"It seems I just can't say no to you" Pam breathed out reluctantly.

Tara just smiled at her maker before she pulled Pam in for another twirl and spin, as she sang aloud to her:

_ I said ooh girl, shock me like an electric eel_

_ Baby girl, turn me on with your electric feel_

As the two continued to dance, Pam couldn't help but smile and laugh aloud. "Fuck," she thought. "This is happiness."

xxx

As Sookie's body lay dormant in a deep supernatural sleep, the blonde's psyche was both lucid and alert. However, what Sookie hadn't quite discovered yet, was that she was summarily trapped within an realm that was _not _reality.

"Errric?" The blonde called out as she ran barefoot through a mysterious forest; and for the first time Sookie noticed the freakishly sluggish tempo of her speech.

"Errric?" She repeated, solely to verify the slowed nature of her speech.

"Fuuuck," the fairy exclaimed as she contemplated the oddity of what was happening.

But before she could muse for long, Sookie spotted a shadow in the shape of man, passing behind a tree in the distance.

"Hellooo?" she called out, but the figure quickly disappeared beneath the murky shroud of the foliage.

Sookie took off in the direction of the shadow and couldn't help but giggle as she galloped.

"Theee fuuuck," she remarked joyfully as she soared into the air. With each movement, Sookie was able to glide effortlessly, as though she were weightless and moonwalking on a planet with no gravity. As Sookie continued to vault across the forest, she became enveloped within a feeling of euphoria, and soon wondered if she had somehow died and gone to fairy heaven.

"Graaaan?" Sookie called out, as she ascended above another treetop, half expecting her Gran to emerge from one of the trees as an airborne sprite; but soon after that thought crossed Sookie's mind, she simply resigned to enjoy whatever this place was, and attempted to gather momentum to increase her speed. As Sookie sailed through the mystical forest and allowed her fingers to graze against the leaves, she experienced an internal peace like she had a never known.

"This is heaven," she thought, "It must be."

xxx

"Did you hear that? I heard music" Jason shouted into the dark as he quickened his pace.

"I did actually, I think it's coming from over here," Jessica replied as she vamped ahead of Jason to a small nook within the rubble.

"Wait up Jessica, damn," Jason called out after the vampire.

"I'm the one with the badge, and I do the rescuing," the dimwitted blonde finished once he caught up with Jessica.

"Jason, I'm just about sick and tired of your shit," Jessica snapped back.

"I'm tired. I _haven't_ fed," the red head added with emphasis while cutting her eyes sharply at Jason, "and seeing as how I'm a vampire who's over a hundred times stronger than you, I'll fucking rescue whoever the **fuck** I see fit," Jessica finished with a growl.

Startled and embarrassed, Jason sheepishly offered up an explanation for his reasoning.

"I was just gonna suggest you let me shoot it out," he muttered as he raised his gun.

"Shoot it out? Shoot what out," Jessica shot back, genuinely confused.

Jason gestured to the wall of rubble with his gun before adding, "It might give if I shoot it _just_ right."

"So I can get hit with another one of your 'stray' bullets and then _not_ be allowed to feed?" Jessica snapped angrily as she referred to an earlier instance.

"Look, I said that was an accident," Jason replied quickly. "Well mostly," he finished as he looked down, appearing more confused than confident.

"Just fucking move," Jessica replied coldly. "I'm so hungry right now, I could tear down the great wall of fucking China."

Jessica vamped into the nook and released her arms in a savage flurry of anger and desperation. If they found someone on the other side, it wouldn't matter who it was, as long as Jessica was no longer trapped alone with the unstable officer.

xxx

Tara and Pam were slow dancing, when a disturbance beyond the rubble in relative close proximity, caught both vampire's attention.

"Fuck, did you hear that?" Tara asked, suddenly jolted from her amorous daze.

"Yeah, get behind me," Pam replied as she instinctively stepped in front of her progeny.

"The fuck? Get behind _me_," Tara retorted as she stepped out from behind Pam's protective hold.

"Goddammit Tara, can't you ever just do as you're told?" Pam asked visibly annoyed, although she already knew the answer.

"No, not really," Tara replied with a smirk. "I'm not gonna let anything happen to you."

"How 'bout this," Tara continued softly. "Whatever it is, we deal with it together," the dark haired beauty finished as she grabbed Pam's hand.

"Together," Pam repeated; and the elder vampire couldn't help herself. She pulled Tara into a deep and passionate kiss despite the possibility of impending doom.

xxx

"Arggghh!" Jessica growled as she finally broke through the debris.

"Tara! Pam!" the young vampire screamed enthusiastically into the air, as her eyes focused on the two in the distance. Jessica vamp sped right up to then, paying little mind to the fact that they were kissing, and bowled them over with a bear hug. Jessica gripped both women tightly, as she finally released the tension and anguish she'd been feeling for hours. Blood tears poured down her face in excess, as the beautiful red head continued to sob.

"Hey," Tara asked softly as she gently pulled Jessica from around her neck; though Jessica still refused to relinquish her hold on the two women.

"You're alive," Tara added proudly once she was able to look Jessica in the eyes.

"I know," Jessica remarked gleefully, before she broke into tears again. "But for a while though, I didn't think I was ever going to see anyone again," the baby vamp added wearily between sobs.

Tara smiled and put her hand to Jessica's cheek.

"But here you are, alive-" Jessica continued as she perked up to Tara's touch, "and _naked_," the red head added curiously as she cocked her head to the side at the two vampires.

"You're both naked. Like _really_ naked" Jessica persisted as she started to realize what she walked in on.

"Oh my," Jessica gasped as she removed her right hand from Tara to cover her mouth and the huge grin forming on her face.

"Oh for fucks sake raggedy Anne," Pam cut in derisively.

"As you so eloquently pointed out, I'm naked. Do you think you can take your arm off me now?"

"Oh, sorry," Jessica replied as she jumped back, though she kept her eyes locked on Tara.

The red head didn't say a word but mouthed "did you" in Tara's direction, to which Tara replied "Obviously," with a smirk and aloud.

Just then Jason Stackhouse finally caught up with the trio, after having had to run a considerable distance from where Jessica first broke in. As Jason observed that both Pam and Tara were naked, his mouth dropped open and wide smile crept onto his face.

"Fuck Jason, do you mind," Tara asked crossly after Jason's mouth remained agape for several seconds.

"Uh, sorry," Jason replied as he shook his head in an effort to break his gaze.

"It's just, I mean. I ain't never," he continued to stammer on.

"You're fucking hot!" Jason finally finished, sounding like a twelve year old schoolboy.

Tara rolled her eyes and giggled at her old crush, somewhat enjoying his surprise.

"Thanks Jason..I guess" Tara replied with a smirk; though Pam however, was not the least bit entertained.

"Listen up Stackhouse, one more second with your eyes on my progeny and I will tear your fucking face off," Pam spat out in a huff. And she meant it.

"Fuck you fanger," Jason retorted as he finally broke his gaze from Tara's breasts.

"I've known Tara _longer_ than you, and I've _already_ seen her naked," Jason added petulantly as he recalled childhood memories.

"It's just, I ain't never seen her naked like _this_," Jason continued as he let his eyes wander back towards Tara's bosom.

In a flash, Pam was in front of Jason with his gun in one of her hands, and his throat in the other, as she hoisted the leering Stackhouse into the air.

"The fuck did I say," Pam growled as she looked Jason in the eyes.

Pam clearly wasn't actually looking for a response, because she neglected to let Jason breath enough to actually respond. While Jessica was more than amused by Jason's feet swinging in the air, Tara found herself inexplicably turned on Pam's actions and quietly moaned in the background. Quiet though it was, Pam heard her progeny's moan and released Jason to the floor. She glared at the spooked officer for a second more, before she turned around to walk back towards her progeny. As Pam approached Tara with her blue eyes firmly locked on her her progeny's body, Tara felt her wetness pooling between her legs like an avalanche. Jessica watched as Pam approached Tara with a ravenous look in her eyes, and suddenly realized what was likely to start happening. In a eureka moment, Jessica quickly vamped behind Tara to grab the purple curtain off the floor, and then vamped in-between the two women before they were able to touch.

"Um, maybe ya'll can make a couple togas out of this or something," the red head began as she held up the curtain to Tara, "and that way maybe Jason can keep his eyes in his head and his feet on the ground," Jessica finished as she turned from Tara to Pam with smirk.

"Togas?" Pam asked wryly as she rolled her eyes.

"Togas," Tara replied with a smile as she shrugged and grabbed the curtain.

xxx

Sookie had been gliding for what felt like hours, and had completely forgotten about the shadowy figure she saw before. As she continued to traverse the seemingly endless terrain, Sookie began to notice a slow shift happening within the landscape. The colors were transforming from radiant blues, purples, and greens, to decaying pigments of brown, rust, and black. Endless black.

A shiver ran down the fairy's spine, and she slowly descended to the ground. As she moved to take a step, she was surprised to find that gravity had returned, and was moved to speak aloud.

"I have a feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore," the blond sighed sarcastically, as she attempted to stifle her growing pangs of fear.

Just then a man appeared from behind a tree several yards in front of Sookie. The figure stood cloaked by the shadows, and did not move any further.

"Hello," Sookie called out hesitantly to the stranger in the distance, but there was no response.

"Eric?" she called out a moment later, and this time she also took a step towards the figure, but there was still no response.

"Look I don't know who you are," the blonde started, as she tried to muster all of the courage she could, "but unless you want to turn into fairy kill, I strongly suggest you reveal yourself now!" Sookie finished with a shriek, completely unsure if her powers would still even work.

"There's no need for that," drawled a low voice, almost melodic in it's delivery; and the stranger stepped forward into the moonlight.

Before Sookie stood a man, tall and broad in stature, with long silver hair pulled back into a ponytail. Although the man's hair was white as snow, his face was young and beautiful. From what Sookie could see his skin appeared somewhat tanned, similar to residents of the Mediterranean, but he was mostly covered by a dark cloak and a hood, which he removed from his head after he spoke.

Then in a flash, the stranger was directly in front of Sookie, and the fairy gasped aloud in shock.

"The fu-" was all that came out, before Sookie found herself completely mesmerized by the stranger's gaze. She took a moment to appreciate his strong jawline and striking features, before she opened her mouth to speak.

"You're so young, but you're hair is so _white_," the blonde remarked, somewhat vapidly. "I think it even kinda sparkles."

"Looks often are deceiving," the stranger replied cryptically as he peered deeper into Sookie's eyes.

His eyes were a distinct hue of harlequin green with a slight hint of the the silver also found upon his head. As the stranger continued to stare intensely at her, Sookie suddenly felt a vulnerability take hold that made her very uncomfortable.

"Excuse me? But who are you?" the fairy snapped nervously as she finally spoke. "'Cause whoever you are, you seriously need to learn a thing or two about personal space," she finished in a huff.

"I brought you here," the stranger replied flatly with a sinister grin.

"You brought me here?" Sookie asked, patently bewildered.

"Yes, to protect you," the man drawled as he moved closer to the now trembling fairy.

"To protect me, why? Who _are_ you?" Sookie inquired anxiously, as she tried to get a hold of her nerves.

The stranger neglected to speak, and instead continued to stare intently at the fairy; and before long his consciousness penetrated her thoughts.

"You know who I am," Sookie heard whispered inside her her head; which caused her whole body to shudder as she stared curiously at the stranger.

"There's just one thing you need to know," the man continued aloud.

He leaned in close, and for a moment, Sookie felt a rush of mystifying desire course throughout her body.

"What's that?" Sookie asked, practically breathless.

"That you are mine," he finished in a deep growl; and for a moment Sookie swore she saw his face distort slightly, but before her eyes could confirm her suspicions, the man closed the distance and pressed his lips hard against hers.

Initially Sookie melted at his touch, incomprehensibly turned on, but she was also simultaneously repulsed by the stranger's brashness. Her emotions were a duality of desire and revulsion, but ultimately Sookie's rationale returned and the fairy moved to separate forcefully from the mysterious stranger's hold. She focused her hands into his chest, and much to her delight, her magic fingers worked again. A bright beam of light shot out through her fingertips, and landed squarely in the center of the man's chest. Though surprisingly, the stranger appeared unaffected by her blast. He looked from the luminescent beam to Sookie, and simply smiled in that way that made Sookie's blood run cold.

"See you soon," he growled with a smirk; and then the stranger took a step back, raised his hand, and somehow reflected the beam back at Sookie, subsequently blasting the fairy backwards into a tree.

xxx

There was a flash of light and then Sookie awoke amongst the ruins of the Authority. As she looked over to her right, she saw Eric and Nora entangled and unconscious in the rubble. Sookie gingerly climbed down from the mound, still unsure of what was happening, but the vision of Eric in front of her, possibly injured, was enough to jar the blonde from her disoriented stupor.

"Eric?" Sookie whispered, as she touched the viking on his shoulder; and as she did Eric began to stir as well as his sister. Presumably the magic that rendered the two vampires unconscious, was broken when Sookie awoke.

Eric's eyes fluttered open, and as soon as he was able to focus on Sookie's profile, he was up and standing, cradling the blonde's face in his hand.

"Sookie," the viking gasped somewhat desperately.

"Are you alright," Eric inquired with a low growl, and Sookie nodded as she reveled in the familiar comfort of the viking's caress.

"That light you were in, what was that?" Eric continued, as Nora stood up and began to brush herself off.

"I don't..I don't know," Sookie stammered as she tried to recall the fantasy she just emerged from.

"Shit Eric, it's almost dawn," Nora cut in, noting just how long they'd been unconscious.

"We must've been out for hours," Eric added before turning back to Sookie. "Do you remember anything?" the viking continued.

"Someone, took me, or I guess saved me, I.." But Sookie stopped cold as a sudden realization dawned upon her.

"Fuck, I think it was..I think it was Warlow," the fairy exclaimed mostly to herself.

Suddenly panicking that she just correctly identified the mysterious stranger, Sookie stood paralyzed in fear, which did not go unnoticed by Eric.

"War-" Nora was about to ask, when a familiar ear-splitting sound filled the air.

Eric and Nora's fang's descended instinctively and Sookie's face turned ghost white.

"It's Bill," Eric snarled to Nora before he turned to Sookie. "He knows you're alive."

xxx

Elsewhere in the rubble, Pam, Tara, Jessica, and Jason were similarly jolted by the familiar tone.

"Oh no! The noise again. What is that?" Jessica cried out as she held her ears in pain.

"_That_, is Bill Compton," Pam groaned, as a panicked expression began to flood her face.

"Bill!" Jessica and Jason exclaimed at the same time, as the rubble began to newly disintegrate around them.

"No time," Tara cut in as she looked to Pam and grabbed her hand. "The tunnel!" Tara shouted, "Run!"

.


	5. Chapter 5: Remember When

**A/N: **Hi guys! Thank you for waiting so patiently for this update. I ended switching things around a bit, and you can consider this chapter a prequel of sorts to what comes next. I've done my first time jump, minor though it is, and I hope you enjoy. I've decided to jump right into the Billith madness, but after the "Holy shit!" I got from my gf when I explained what I planned to do, I figured I'd try to maybe create a little more suspense. I appreciate all the reviews I've received thus far, and am looking forward to your feedback on this next bit. Thank you!

DISCLAIMER: As usual, I don't own shit but my feels. No hard feelings, HBO? [Apologies in advance if there are any errors, I'm currently on the road, but will fix later]

**Chapter 5: Remember When**

Tara awoke from her night terrors screaming out in pain. She instinctively attempted to thrust her arms up as she wailed, but discovered that Pam was beside her, holding her firmly within her bosom as her body shook violently. Crimson tears cascaded down Tara's ebony cheeks, as the young vampire battled against the images in her mind. There were flashes of Bill, his words, his plan, and the death. So much death. Through Bill, Tara discovered the origin of the true nature of vampire, and was summarily infected with a grisly poison. The blood lust was consuming and Tara felt as though her body and mind, were being torn apart. As Tara battled her internal Armageddon, Pam continued to whisper softly in the young vampire's ear. "It's ok, It'll be over soon. I'm right here."

It took several minutes for her tremors to subside, but eventually Tara's body sank peacefully into Pam's embrace; and as Tara awakened to the sensations around her— Pam's soft body pressed against her chest, her arms wrapped tightly around Pam's waist, and the elder vampire's hand on her cheek that was wiping her blood tears away, Tara felt herself slip into a kind of reverie. With her eyes still closed, she began to bestow impassioned pecks of love and appreciation, over every inch of Pam's body that she could feel. She applied light, sensual kisses beginning beneath the swell of Pam's breasts, parting her cleavage, until she reached an alcove along Pam's neck that she snuggled into. Chamomile and rosemary enveloped the weary vampire in a warmth she so desperately needed, and for a moment, she felt safe.

"Is this real?" Tara finally whispered quietly into the cool nape of Pam's neck.

"Yes, I'm real," Pam purred softly, as she nuzzled Tara closely.

"I'm so sorry," Tara whimpered a second later.

"Sshh, it's ok. I'm here now," Pam whispered back. Pam had risen to terrors of her own, and was grateful to find Eric tenderly embracing her as she awoke horror-stricken, with blood retching from her eyes and nose. Pam shuddered as the memory of Bill's hand around her throat, and the depraved images that came with it, flooded her mind.

Through their bond, Tara experienced her maker's sudden swell of anxiety, and reactively dug her nails deep into Pam's waist, drawing blood. All it once, Tara's memories came crashing down around her in a torrent of emotion, and she started sobbing again.

Tara's cries jolted Pam from her torment, and the elder vampire immediately regretted her slip in resolve. "Shit. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Pam whispered over and over to Tara, as she attempted to calm her progeny once more. "It's over, we're safe," she continued reassuringly as she gently rocked Tara back and forth.

Upon hearing Pam's words, Tara shot up, clearly stunned by her maker's declaration.

"We're never gonna fucking be safe again," Tara snapped scornfully as she sat up and looked Pam in the eyes. "I didn't imagine that night, did I?" Tara continued as she wiped some of the blood that was still flowing from her eyes, off her cheek. "Bill Compton, ancient languages, motherfucking mind control!" she growled angrily as she struck herself in the head from frustration. "We are fucked Pam, we are so very fucking fucked," Tara finished as she sank listlessly into a puddle on the floor.

Pam sat up right and simply looked at Tara, somewhat despondently, unsure of what to say. Through their bond, Pam could feel all of Tara's burgeoning frustration and fear, and thought it best to just let Tara express herself. After all, she too bore witness to all that Bill Compton had become, and neither Pam nor Eric, or even Nora, had any real answers. The previous two nights left many unanswered questions and only served to introduce several new ones. The only truth that was glaringly clear, was that Bill was maniacal, and they were all devastatingly vulnerable in way they could have never expected.

Pam sat and watched helplessly as her beautiful progeny wept, and she felt as though her heart was shattering into a million pieces. She wanted to take Tara's pain away, but wasn't sure how. "This must be what it feels like when your progeny dies," Pam mused inwardly as she put her hand to her chest, when suddenly it occurred to her, that there _was_ in fact a silver lining to the dark cloud that hung over them. Pam removed her hand from her chest, and placed her palm gently against Tara's cheek.

"Bill wasn't the only thing that happened the other night," Pam breathed out, as she arched Tara's chin upward. "_You_ and _me_ also happened."

Tara looked up and caught Pam's stare. Tears were welling in the blonde's eyes, as she looked to Tara for acknowledgment. Although moved by her maker's admission, the young vampire still appeared to be despondent and lost within Bill's darkness. This troubled Pam. When she searched Tara's eyes for a trace of the zest, fearlessness, insolence, and adoration that usually bloomed from the vampire in spades, Pam found nothing; instead a seemingly indifferent counterfeit of the cocoa beauty stared back at her.

Pam felt her emotions swirl into a virtual tailspin, as she recalled the overwhelming volume of Tara's honesty two nights prior. Pam hadn't asked for it, she hadn't even known she wanted it, but now that she had tasted it— reveled in Tara's affection, she refused to let it go. Tara had awakened the deepest parts of Pam; parts that were still stirring, and the elder vampire was addicted. Pam had sworn and prayed to every deity she could think of last night, hoping it would help Sookie get Tara back. Whether she liked it or not, Pam had resigned herself to the course of love. So now despite her better judgement, she was going to fight for Tara, and it was time for a little honesty of her own.

"What we shared was," Pam exhaled suddenly, but she paused before finishing. She wanted to say, "what we shared, was everything to me," but what came out instead was, "I mean, we had a good time right?"

There wasn't even a flicker of acknowledgement from Tara.

"You, me, in the rubble, having earth shattering sex while the world came apart," Pam continued, as she chuckled nervously to distract herself from the fact that Tara still sat stone faced.

"Fuck Tara, you don't just leave a girl hanging when she compliments your performance," Pam snapped a moment later, hoping that maybe her bitchiness would bring her progeny back to life. Tara however, still remained unaffected.

Feeling a bit desperate, Pam decided to switch gears as she continued.

"Would you fucking say something? Please?" she pleaded harshly, but Tara just blinked.

"Goddammit Tara, as your maker I _command_ you to speak to me. Say _something._"

"You're in denial," Tara replied coldly.

"The fuck I am," Pam snapped back angrily.

"Tara, I'm not going to lie to you, I'm fucking terrified ok?" Pam breathed out nervously as she searched for a glint of familiarity within Tara's gaze. "I've done a lot of horrible, debased, and deliciously wretched things," Pam continued while looking down momentarily, "but I have never experienced _anything_ like the darkness we encountered the other night. Eric has been like a god to me for over a century," she added coyly as she snickered to herself, "and I watched Compton toss him around like rag doll," Pam finished with a wince. Tara groaned, remembering the chaotic scene, and just shook her head.

Pam paused a moment before she she continued as a lump formed in her throat. "And, he took _you_ from me," Pam exhaled slowly. As she recalled the image of Tara in Bill's embrace, adorning the devil's hand like a helpless dope-fiend; the memory simultaneously infuriated and repulsed her. Not only because Bill had dared to touch her beautiful progeny, but because she was absolutely useless in defending Tara.

"All I could do was watch," Pam sighed a moment later while gritting her teeth. "I thought I would die Tara," Pam finished nearly breathless, as she moved closer to her stoic progeny.

Still, the worst of it for the azure eyed vampire, was that she had _also_ welcomed Bill's embrace, and unfortunately, Pam was now left with the repugnant notion that for a moment, they both _really_ enjoyed it. However, that was the last thing Pam or Tara wanted to admit aloud.

"You see," Tara cut in desperately, as the young vampire recoiled away from Pam. The blonde's words served as painful reminder of the intense shame Tara felt burning within her chest. "I'm nothing more than a liability," Tara finished, finally admitting what was on her mind. "Anyone who's ever been with me has ended up dead," she added coldly, and then she chuckled to herself as she recalled the last time she'd said those words. "I don't know why I ever thought that being a vampire could lead to something better."

After Tara said those words, she instantly regretted them once she heard Pam gasp, and saw the profoundly wounded expression the blonde now wore on her face.

"I'm just, I'm no good," Tara added quickly, in an attempt to soften her previous words. "I can't protect you."

"And what, I did much better?" Pam snapped earnestly, as she fought back the tears threatening to pour down her face.

"You were stronger," Tara replied dimly as she looked away from her maker.

"I'm older," Pam retorted, this time more softly as she used her thumb to direct Tara's gaze back towards her, and then wiped a tear from the vampire's ebony cheek.

Tara grunted aloud in defiant acknowledgment of Pam's superior strength, but her body sank into her maker's palm, and she allowed herself to enjoy the comfort of Pam's caress. Pam was right, she was older, but that didn't make Tara feel any better about her betrayal from the previous night. Tara's jaw clenched and Pam could feel her progeny's rage reigniting through their bond.

"Integrity should still matter for something," Tara breathed out a moment later.

"It _does_," Pam pleaded. "See that's one of the things I lo-," Pam began to reply, but the blonde caught herself before she went any further.

Tara's eyes beamed for the first time since she awoke, as she stared expectantly at her makers lips, wanting desperately for her to continue. Pam hesitated, frozen in a quiet panic.

"One of the things you what?" Tara gasped as she sat up and moved closer to Pam's face, no longer able to wait for the blonde to finish of her own accord. Tara's once vacant mahogany eyes, now swelled with deep affection, and Pam could feel Tara's need growing through their bond. "Fuck," Pam thought to herself. "What did I just get myself into."

Tara ached for Pam and she longed to be enveloped in Pam's love, but never once did the cocoa beauty believe she'd witness her maker declare herself like this. But now that it was on the tip of Pam's tongue, Tara needed it. In a world increasingly filled with despair, Pam presented a much needed reprieve for Tara. The young vampire's body started to quake as she remembered the feel of Pam's lips on hers, the taste of her sex, and the comfort she felt when her maker was inside her. If there was any possibility of Tara saving herself, her soul, or whatever was left of it, she needed Pam to finish.

Enraptured by the return of fire and passion to Tara's eyes, Pam found herself unable to resist her progeny's request. The blonde gulped slowly as she gathered her confidence and endeavored to continue. Pam leaned in close so that her lips brushed against Tara's, which immediately caused a searing heat to take hold between both their legs.

"One of the things I _love_ about you," Pam began slowly, as she tried temper her pace against the urgency she was sensing through their bond, "Is your bravery," she sighed breathlessly, mortified by her candor. Just move on quickly, she thought; no big deal, as she tried unsuccessfully to avoid Tara's eyes.

"Just because Billith is PMSing, that-"

But before Pam could utter another syllable, Tara's lips were pressed against hers, and the cocoa beauty began kissing her maker tenderly. Electric shocks traversed the length of Pam's body as she quickly succumbed to Tara's kiss. Passion ravished their bond much like a fever, reigniting their life-force, and their bodies were quickly aflame with desire. The two women kissed slowly and deeply as they sought to rescind Bill from their minds, and what began as a leisurely indulgence, quickly became hurried and frantic. Tara bit down on Pam's lip, as she adjusted her position in order to be able to straddle her maker. As Tara climbed atop Pam, she broke their kiss to sit up straight and look into Pam's eyes.

"So you still want to be with me?" Tara asked timidly, somehow still unable to believe Pam through her self disgust.

"Yes, Tara!" Pam snapped; completely flustered by their kiss, but also very annoyed that Tara had pulled away. She needed to feel Tara against her body and craved the taste of her mahogany lips.

"Don't you get it by now you stupid bitch? I'm saying I fucking love you," Pam choked out a second later.

As the words left her lips, Pam felt a thunder release within her. Taken over by her emotions and sudden state of vulnerability, the blonde began to weep openly. "_Fuuck_," Pam cried about between sobs; but it was too late, the floodgates were open.

As Pam wept, Tara felt an explosion of adoration and eroticism course through her. Through their bond Tara experienced a century of longing and expectation, married with Pam's intense feelings of love, devotion, and gratitude. Tara hungered to be as close to Pam as she possibly could, exceedingly so, with a fire that threatened to burn her skin from the inside out. She bent down and resumed their kiss, taking Pam's sobs into her mouth. As she did, she trailed her hand down Pam's trembling torso until she reached her sex. Tara let her hands hover there for a second, before she slipped her fingers inside of Pam's swollen pussy.

Pam had her eyes closed, overcome, and was coming apart at the seams. Her heart was bursting, and now her body was combusting with desire. Oh how she craved Tara's touch. Everything was right when Tara was inside her, and Pam bucked her hips upwards, in an attempt to force Tara deeper into her innermost self. Tara moved slowly and meticulously, in deep apologetic strokes, as she relearned and indulged in Pam's essence. Tara moved from Pam's lips, which caused the blond to whimper, and began to kiss down Pam's neck to her chest. Once at her breasts, Tara filled her whole mouth with Pam's amble bosom, and sucked forcefully on the milky skin. All the while watching Pam closely, waiting for the right moment to respond.

Pam could feel Tara's stare burrowing into her, but the blonde refused to open her eyes and meet her progeny's gaze. Almost as if, as long she couldn't see Tara, what she had just confessed, hadn't actually happened. Tara, however, was growing more needy. She craved the attention of the cerulean eyes that always made her dead heart skip a beat. Tara used her lips to work her way back to Pam's face, until she was hovering just above her maker; maintaining a constant pace as she fucked Pam steadily and deeply.

"Don't close your eyes," Tara whispered to Pam as she continued to slip in and out of Pam slowly.

"I want to see you," Tara continued as she worked her rhythm.

"Fuck," Pam thought as shiver ran down her spine. "Always so goddamn irresistible."

Pam's eyes flickered open as she descended into orgasm, and as Pam's moans went from deep groans to short desperate grunts, Tara decided it was time to finally respond.

"You should know," Tara breathed as she thrust in, and then out, and locked eyes with her maker's ice-blue orbs. "Pamela Swynford de Beaufort," she husked, as she thrust in again, deeper this time, and than out. "I fucking love you, too," Tara finished as she thrust in again, deeper still, reaching Pam's g-spot, and then out.

Pam came the moment Tara said that she loved her. The blonde felt a rush of indescribable pleasure wash over her, and experienced chilled vibrations strong enough to shatter an iceberg. Pam went back and forth from rapturous pleasure, to feeling torturously exposed and vulnerable. It created a kind of madness in her, and Pam couldn't help but break out into sobs again; with intermittent segments of manic laughter cutting through her tears. She clutched to Tara's body fervently and grabbed wildly at her progeny's ebony skin, trying somehow to force Tara further inside her. Closer, more completely.

Tara found Pam's lips again as they fucked, and kissed her maker with every bit of passion she could muster. All of the memories from the previous nights, as well as her life as a human, flashed in and out of Tara's mind like lightening. There it was. Tara had fallen completely head over heels for Pam, and now she had confirmation that the gorgeous blonde felt exactly the same say. The realization that they were both so unbelievably fucking exposed, suddenly dawned on Tara like daybreak on the horizon. Tara began to kiss Pam in a quick fever, and between each peck, she would whisper "I love you"; each time sending boundless ebbs of love to Pam through their bond. The feeling bloomed until it was blinding as it coursed through their bond, and Pam couldn't help but gasp aloud.

"Don't ever leave me," the blonde drawled breathlessly as she writhed about in pleasure.

"Never," Tara affirmed without hesitation, and then she greedily recaptured Pam's lips with her own.

xxx

After a barrage of "I love you's" hit Pam like a freight train, the blonde was eventually calm enough to speak again, and temporarily broke their kiss to address her progeny.

"So you love me," Pam asked coyly as she put her hand underneath Tara's chin, although she already knew the answer.

"You and me remember," Tara added with a smirk, and Pam laughed as a lone blood tear fell down her cheek. Her cocoa beauty was back and she was so thankful.

"Yeah," Pam breathed out as she kissed Tara softly through her tears. But enough of this sappiness, the blonde mused internally. Anymore, and she figured she'd end up the first vampire ever, to meet the true death because of too many feelings. Time to get back to what I'm _really_ good at she thought, and Pam was certain that it had absolutely nothing to do with her _feelings_.

"Why don't you show me what else you remember," Pam husked in a tone laced with arousal and intent.

With a flicker in her eye, Tara vamped Pam off the floor and pinned her against the nearest wall, as the ebony beauty absorbed Pam's lust through their bond.

"I saw on Ricky Lake once that sex therapy is really helpful for PTSD victims," Tara offered up as she continued to fuck her maker more vigorously.

"Is that so," Pam gasped, bewitched with desire.

"I guess we'll find out," Tara husked as she thrust harder inside Pam's pussy. "You might wanna hold onto something," Tara added with a grin, before resuming her pace at a supernatural speed.

Pam smiled widely before she threw her had back and gripped the wall with both hands.

"Bring it, bitch," Pam replied enthusiastically. 'Cause I'm feeling very traumatized right now."

xxx

Tara laid peacefully with her maker, still basking in the afterglow of amazing post-apoctalypic sex, and was tenderly running her fingers along the length of Pam's toned abdomen.

"So what now?" the ebony vampire inquired with a sigh, as she pressed a kiss to Pam's stomach.

"We could always fuck again," Pam added eagerly as she rolled over on her side to meet Tara's eyes.

"I know I always feel better after we fuck," the blonde added as she slipped her hands between Tara's legs.

"Yeeeah, that's 'cause you love me," Tara added warmly, which made Pam instantly turn even more pale than she already was.

"But as you know, I _really_ fucking love you too," Tara added as she moved to kiss Pam softly on the lips.

"You better," Pam snapped anxiously when their lips parted; internally the blonde scoffed at her obviousness. She decided that if she lay there with Tara any longer, she'd likely go off whispering sweet nothings again like some lovesick teen. Time to get a hold of yourself bitch, she mused.

"Even though I could stay here for an eternity fucking you, till your nectar is pouring out of my ears, I promised Eric that I would bring you downstairs once you were awake."

"Well, awake and calm, I mean," Pam added after noting Tara's expression regarding all the sex they just had.

Tara then looked away and froze for moment, as her mind revisited Bill's terror.

"Hey," Pam began, "Hey," she added again as she turned Tara's face towards her. "I will _never_ let him hurt you again," Pam added firmly as rage quickly flashed in her eyes.

"Eric and I will teach you how to fight better, be stronger, and we will rid this world of Bill fucking Compton if it's the last thing we do. This I promise you," Pam continued, and Tara could feel Pam's commitment through their bond.

Pam then stood up and extended her arm to Tara, who took her hand. The two vampires put on robes, and then Tara let Pam lead her out of the room and down the stairs.

xxx

"Tara!" Sookie shouted as she saw her best friend emerge with Pam from upstairs. Sookie ran to the foot of the steps to greet Tara as she descended the stairway. As Tara came down, she noticed that all eyes were quite literally on her. Studying her every move and analyzing each facial expression. Tara started to tense up, but Pam squeezed her hand in reassurance, and she slowly began to relax again.

"Are you alright?" Sookie asked once she and Tara were face to face. The fairy couldn't help but wrap her hands tightly around Tara's waist and hug her old friend involuntarily, before the young vampire was able to answer.

"Yeah Sook, I'm ok I now," Tara breathed out through Sookie's firm hold. As she did, Tara glanced over to find Pam's eyes and winked, but then looked back down to catch Sookie's eyes as the fairy finally relaxed her embrace. Tara had her best friend to thank as well.

"And thank _you_ for everything," Tara added softly, once she found Sookie's eyes.

"Oh shut up," Sookie responded sarcastically. "You're my best friend. Saving your life has never _not_ been an option."

Tara smiled warmly at Sookie who squeezed her free hand.

"Alright," Sookie continued, "now that everybody's here, what the _fuck_ are we gonna do?

Tara looked to Pam, Pam to Eric, Eric to Nora who just sighed and rolled her eyes, then Eric looked back to Sookie, who glanced at Jason, who had temporarily broken his gaze from Jessica, who also looked to Sookie, before the fairy went back to looking at Tara. Each person seemed to meet eyes with everyone else, but no one offered up a reply.

"I still haven't figured out what's been the worst part about my week," Sookie continued when her question was met with silence. "Russel, Meeting the new Bill, seeing Warlow again, earthquakes in Bon Temps, almost losing my best friend _again_, invasion of the body snatchers, or the fact that Nora thinks going on some quest for the lost fairy edition of the dead sea scrolls, is a _actually_ a good idea."

"Seriously," Jessica cut in. "T-G-I-F."

**A/A/N: **So there it is, please let me know what you think! This shit's about to get nutty.


	6. Chapter 6: And Then There Were 7

**A/N: **Hey guys, so it's been a heck of a wait. My apologies. I was slammed with insane work hours, and then lost a close friend to 9-11 related cancer. I wasn't able to really write anything for a while and was in somewhat of a PTSD memory funk, but I recently got my mojo back to finish out these next two chapters, and it's actually been wonderfully therapeutic. I really wanted to take my time because I've never written action, or anything like this really, and I have no idea what I'm doing. I'm little terrified that you guys will hate this, but *fingers crossed* I hope not. The next two chapters help to set the stage for some future dramatic moments with all of the characters, and this chapter goes back to where chapter 4 left off. I admit this shit is pretty nuts, but I hope it's at least entertaining and that you guys enjoy the ride. Please, please, please review. Only my girlfriend has beta read this shit, and I definitely need as much feedback on this as possible. 'Cause this shit is only going to get crazier. Thank you in advance =).

DISCLAIMER: I don't own these motherfuckers and I make no monies.

* * *

**Chapter 6: And Then There Were 7**

"Grab on to me!" Eric shouted to Sookie, as rocks continued to fall around them.

Eric shielded the fairy from the falling debris with one arm, and gestured towards his chest with the other. Intuitively, Sookie took a firm hold of Eric, wrapped her hands tightly around his waist, and buried her face into his chest. The Viking then covered her head with his right hand, and turned to Nora with a panicked expression.

"He's coming," Eric snarled to his sister nervously. "Can you feel that?"

"Yes," Nora replied quickly, her face distorting as the feeling of dread intensified.

"To the surface," Eric instructed; and with Sookie carefully protected against his chest, Eric flew straight up into the oncoming debris, using his fist to fend off the rocks. As the Viking utilized his power to drill to the top, Nora followed effortlessly in the slipstream of her brother's flight path. Eric released a thunderous roar as he clashed with the deluge of rubble, and for a moment, Eric's battle cry rivaled that of Bill's.

xxx

Elsewhere, Tara, Pam, Jessica and Jason ran for the tunnel as the Authority fell to pieces around them. A deep groaning that was a combination of twisting metal, the disintegrating foundation, and Bill's maniacal shriek, echoed and boomed throughout the air like a death waltz. Pam, newly impassioned by fear of the true death, tore voraciously at the rocks, making quick progress within her progeny's tunnel.

"You stay right the fuck behind me!" Pam screamed to Tara, as she persisted her assault on the cavern. The elder vampire continued to tunnel upwards, despite the searing pain brought on by the strange sound, which now caused nausea, and blood to pour from the vampire's eyes, ears and nose. The impetus to fight for life, was as strong as it'd ever been for the blonde.

As Pam waged war to get the surface, she swore that she could hear Eric somewhere close, battling for his life as well. This ominous sound whether it was her maker or not, further propelled Pam, and her vigor increased supernaturally. The blonde cried out with each blow, sending ripple effects throughout her progeny's body, as Pam's fingers were freshly crushed with each strike. Through their bond, Tara attempted to fortify Pam's resolve, and dispatched herculean shockwaves of courage, trust, and love to her maker. With Tara pressed firmly against her back and Eric's phantom echo in her ear, Pam exploded like a supernova. Moments later the blonde burst through the top of the mound, victorious, with Tara on her coattails.

xxx

"You're amazing," Tara gasped, as they emerged; her arms still wrapped tightly around Pam's waist, and her body trembling from the sound and the pain it caused.

"Who you tellin'," Pam chuckled coyly, as she tried uselessly to wipe one of the many blood tears from her face, and then Tara's as well. Pam had feared that above the surface her actions with Tara would change. That she would somehow have to look less, care less, and love less- but now that they had emerged from the rubble in once piece, chaos and common sense be damned. Pam swept Tara into an embrace, much in the style of classic movies like Gone With the Wind, and drew the young vampire into a deep and sensual kiss.

The last time Bill's shriek occurred, Pam thought that she had lost Tara forever to the true death. The pain she experienced watching her progeny fall into the abyss, was far more overwhelming than Pam could have ever expected. So as she stood there, with her hands slowly caressing the blood tears from Tara's face, Bill's cry still bellowing through their chest, Pam moved to silence the devil with each kiss from her lips. The vision of the two women was a literal apparition of their adoration for one another- passion ablaze with a genuine backdrop of fire and destruction. There was nothing else. No Bill. No danger. Only the two of them, together.

xxx

Finally at the end of the barrage of debris, Eric, Sookie, and Nora exploded safely onto the surface, and just as they did, the air went chillingly silent.

"What the fuck is happening?" Sookie gasped, once her and Eric were safely on the ground.

"I don't know," Eric replied warily as he looked from Sookie, to Nora, and then to the surroundings.

Sookie's body was shaking uncontrollably and her mind spinning. Between her experience with Warlow and suddenly being thrust back into total madness with Bill, the fairy felt as though she barely had a grasp on reality. Fear and uncertainty ran amok throughout her body, and with each passing moment, her trembling intensified.

Keenly aware of Sookie's changing emotions through their blood bond, Eric attempted to calm his former lover.

"Sookie," Eric began as he turned the fairy's chin upwards to meet his gaze. "I won't let Bill harm you. I'll meet the true death before I let that happen," he finished as he stared intensely into Sookie's eyes.

"Even after," Sookie began.

"Always," Eric added without letting Sookie finish.

Nora who had been watching this exchange carefully, did not like it one bit.

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Eric," Nora cut in dryly as she scowled as Sookie.

Nora's statement was somewhat ambiguous in an attempt not to anger Eric _as_ _much_ as she had done earlier, but Nora would be damned if she cheerfully allowed her brother to sacrifice himself for some fairy.

"I'm starving and I can barely keep my fangs off her," Nora began. "How long do you _really_ expect your fairy to last Eric?

"Nora," Eric growled, but his sister just continued.

"Especially when she smells like _sun-shine_, and less we forget, the goddamn vampire god reincarnate, is still lurking somewhere around the bloody corner."

As Nora finished, she scanned Sookie's body with a look that disclosed both the vampire's hunger and deep loathing for the fairy.

Eric glared bitterly at his sister, mostly because he knew that Nora was right. He had no idea how exactly to keep Sookie safe, Eric only knew that he had to try.

Sookie looked from Nora, to Eric, then back to the dark haired vampire before she spoke.

"Well fuck you too," Sookie spat out in Nora's direction.

xxx

On the other side of the compound, once Bill's shriek had come to it's sudden conclusion, Pam and Tara were jarred from their kiss. As the two women finally allowed their lips to part, Pam pressed her forehead against Tara's.

"We're ok," Pam choked out with some uncertainty.

"Yeah," Tara sighed reassuringly. Her chest still heaving from adrenalin, Tara let her cheek nest further into Pam's palm and tenderly stroked her maker's wrist, which allowed her body to slowly settle into tranquillity.

"Thanks to you," the young vampire finished a few seconds later; as she continued to stare doe-eyed at her maker.

Pam was ready to pull Tara into another kiss, when she realized that Jessica was still below the surface. The cobalt beauty arched her eyebrow, put her hand to her hip, and then slowly sachéd back towards the entryway to find out just _why_ the red head hadn't yet emerged from the hole.

"What the _fuck_ are you waiting for fire crotch? A special invitation?" Pam roared ferociously into the pit.

"It's Jason, his leg is stuck!" Jessica shrieked back, as she poked her head out from beneath the rubble, blood tears still cascading down her face.

"Oh for fucks sake," Pam growled as she vamped back inside the hole. She ripped Jason Stackhouse' body from the debris and her actions completely snapped the officers leg, causing his tibia bone to protrude as she yanked him to the surface.

Pam tossed the howling officer to the ground and Jessica emerged from the hole a second later, mouth agape and stunned by Pam's actions.

Jason looked down at his leg, and in shock, the officer began to wail and ramble needlessly.

"Oh fuck, my leg! You snapped it like an itty bitty twig!" the officer finished before resuming his howls of pain.

"F_uc_k," Tara breathed out as she surveyed Jason's leg; Pam just rolled her eyes and looked to Jessica expectantly.

"Well? Are you gonna heal him ginger tits, or am I stuck traveling with the one legged man?" Pam inquired impatiently.

"Oh," Jessica whispered recalling Jason's earlier words.

"Well what about what you said before," Jessica spat out defiantly as she looked down at the trembling officer.

"Fuck, what I said before. Jessica, please. God. I feel like I'm dying!" Jason whined desperately.

"We don't have time for this shit Tinkerbell!" Pam barked at Jessica, as she scowled at the writhing officer.

"_Alright_," the red head replied reluctantly, "but I don't want any more of your shit after this," she continued as she knelt down beside Jason. "If I save your life _again_, I expect you to be grateful," Jessica finished dryly.

"Ok, whatever, yes!" Jason shouted as he writhed in pain. "Just heal me Jess, I'm begging you!"

Jessica smiled roguishly as she tore open her wrist, and Tara couldn't help but chuckle aloud in the background.

"Fucking humans," Pam drawled repulsively.

xxx

On the other side of the Authority, Eric and Nora were still arguing.

"We've got to get far away from here Eric, sooner rather than later," Nora shouted impatiently as she threw her hands in the air, and gestured towards the horizon.

"I _**cannot**_ leave without my progeny and her sire," Eric snarled with a cold stare.

"Here you are willing to die for everyone," Nora snickered scornfully. "And to believe I thought that _I_ was special,"she finished as she looked to the ground. The envious vampire wasn't used to sharing her brother's affections with anyone other than their maker, and she was not adjusting well.

"I would gladly meet the true death for all whom I love Nora," Eric began softly as he moved closer to his sister. "You know that."

Nora did know this, but it didn't mean she had to like it.

"Well," Nora began carefully as she surrendered to Eric's touch, "I guess your death wish, is mine _as well,_ brother," she finished with a gasp, and with it her, so went her defiance.

Eric smiled and then moved in to kiss Nora on the lips. This shocked, intrigued, and angered Sookie all at the same time. The fairy was rather surprised by just _how_ jealous she was. The distant idea of Eric with another woman was one thing, but right in her fucking face, that was almost too much for the waitress to bear.

Sookie let out a gasp just as the two vampires parted lips, noting it seemed a little long for a time of crisis. Eric gave Nora a knowing look, to which she just nodded and smiled as she gently caressed her brother's face. The two siblings shared another second of intimacy before Nora quickly regained her composure.

"I'm going to look for the van," Nora began as her eyes scanned the rubble. "It's too risky to fly this close to sunrise, and who knows how long this reprieve will last." Eric nodded as Nora became a blur, and then turned back to Sookie.

"So I guess everyone in your family is just really, _really_ close," Sookie asked sarcastically as she eyed the Viking suspiciously.

"It's a vampire thing," Eric drawled with a smirk. He liked when his fairy was feisty and jealous, but before Eric was able to fully relish Sookie's possessiveness, a sudden rush of nausea, dread and uncertainty filled his chest. He instinctively pulled Sookie close and whipped her around, so that she was now hidden behind him as he faced what was left of the Authority.

"Eric?" Sookie called out warily, as she was quickly reminded of their dire situation.

"I will protect you," Eric growled ferociously as his fangs descended, and the Viking readied himself for whatever was to come next.

xxx

On the opposite side of the ruins, Jason Stackhouse was finally back to one hundred percent.

"Oh, my god, I can walk again!" Jason shouted from behind Pam and Tara. The officer sprung to his feet and did a spin, freshly healed and re-energized from Jessica's blood, while the weary red head sat gingerly on the ground. The dual feedings to Jason, lack of blood for herself, and the approaching dawn, had taken almost all the life out of the young vampire.

"You're welcome," the annoyed baby vamp muttered, as she tried to gather her energy.

"So now, can we get the fuck out of here?" Pam asked petulantly, though more out of courtesy than actual request.

"Cause we-" the blonde vampire began, but she stopped abruptly upon feeling a sudden pang of anxiety through her bond with Tara. Pam turned to look at Tara, whose face had gone blank with foreboding.

"Tara," Pam asked softly, unsure of what was happening with her progeny.

Tara stood silent for another moment, before one word escaped her lips.

"Sookie," Tara gasped as the sudden reemergence of her friend's essence and underlying fear filled her chest. Now that her own adrenalin had begun to subside, the young vampire was able to focus on the reappearance of Sookie. Her best friend's emotions poured over her, and without another word to her maker, Tara vamped off.

"Oh no the _fuck_ you didn't" Pam growled angrily, before vamping away after her progeny.

Jessica still sat on the floor, weak and trying to gather her strength, while Jason Stackhouse continued pulling out corny dance moves, clearly on a V-high energy rush. Once Tara, and then Pam vamped away, Jason stopped cold in his dance steps, and just stared at the space where the two women were once standing.

"Aw, shit!" Jason cried out as he threw his gun to the ground in frustration.

"Guys?" Jessica called out to no one in particular and sounding defeated, but unfortunately the baby vamp was alone once again with Jason Stackhouse.

xxx

Tara sensed Sookie was close, and hastened her speed. But as she attempted to leap over a mound, Tara felt her body jerked back and thrust harshly onto the gravel. As the young vampire opened her eyes and attempted to sit up, Pam pounced on the dark haired beauty, and pinned her firmly against the ground.

"What..the..FUCK, do you think you're doing," Pam hissed ferociously at her progeny.

"Sookie-" Tara breathed out.

"You don't _ever_ run off on me like that for fucking _Sookie_,"Pam cut in with disgust.

"And Eric," Tara continued,which immediately caused a change in Pam's disposition, "are close," she finished.

No sooner then the words were out of her mouth, did Pam have Tara on her feet. Tara moved to immediately vamp off, but was held in place with her feet swinging, as Pam hoisted Tara by her neck into the air.

"I'm leading this charge, sweetheart," Pam drawled before dropping Tara, and blurring ahead of her progeny. Tara quickly got up and pursued her maker over the mound.

xxx

Eric saw Pam appear over a distant mound, followed by Tara. As the vampires approached and their images grew, Eric felt a surge of relief course through his body at the site of his progeny and grand sire alive. Maybe his gut was wrong, maybe everything was going to be ok.

"Pamela," Eric breathed out as he waited for the blonde's arrival. She looked beautiful, and Eric couldn't help but smirk when he noticed what Pam was wearing.

However, before his sire, and her progeny were able to reach him, Bill Compton appeared in a flurry of wind and debris, landing in front of the two vampires, effectively cutting off their path.

xxx

As Bill landed, he released a ferocious roar, bearing his huge fangs, which paralyzed both Pam and Tara where they stood. Immediately Tara's body began to tremble violently and uncontrollably, as Bill fixed his gaze upon her. Instinctively, Pam moved to the side to block Tara from Compton's view, and simultaneously grabbed onto her progeny's hand and held it tightly as she braced for the worst. If they were to meet the true death, they were going to do so together. Then Compton spoke.

"_Sanguine strigae_," [Vampire, blood feind]

When Bill spoke, it was though he had two voices working as one, and although he spoke in a strange language, the vampires understood him. His voice, a twisted melody of distorted tones, created a type of hypnosis that called out to the very nature of the vampire within. Tara being the youngest of the two vampires, found it impossible to resist Bill, and stepped forward immediately to take his now outstretched hand.

Pam attempted to restrict Tara's movements, by keeping a firm hold of Tara's hand, but the beguiled vampire quickly maneuvered her fingers from her maker's grip. The bloody relic smiled devilishly at Tara as he continued.

"_Et tu vivificantem_" [I am your life giver]

As Tara took hold of Bill's hand she felt of wave of delicious terror take hold. Her mind was immediately flooded with images of violence from both the past and present. Quickly overwhelmed with a primal bloodlust, the young vampire fell to her knees with a deranged laughter.

Up until now, Pam had been unable to find her voice. However, seeing her progeny walk willingly into the arms of Bill Compton, coupled with the extreme emotions she now experienced through their bond, suddenly changed that. In a desperate gasp, Pam called out for her progeny, and attempted to grab Tara's arm. In doing so however, Pam seized Bill's attention, causing Compton to temporarily fix his gaze onto the daring blonde. Under his devilish scrutiny, Pam suddenly found herself unable to move.

Internally, she still had some of her wit about her, and Pam silently cursed Compton's name; and as if he were aware of this slight rebellion, Bill lifted his finger, and simply motioned to Pam and then to the ground. Like a puppet on strings, Pam complied immediately to Bill's request, despite her gumption to do otherwise.

"_Strigae_," [Vampire], Bill repeated as he shook his head at Pam. "_Et tu vivificantem,_ _et __**illa**__**mea**__**est**__,_" [I am your life giver, and **she** is **mine**] Bill added with a sinister glare cold enough to start a new ice age. "_**Tuo**__ meus es tu"_ [**You** are mine]

Pam felt a searing pain go through her body and felt as though her skin was being burnt by acid. Combined with the bloodlust flowing to her from Tara's end of the bond, a rapturous kind of doom began to consume the blonde beyond her control. Bill returned his gaze to Tara, who was kneeling at his feet, and slowly raised the young vampire into the air by her neck as he spoke.

"_Filia ex primo ingrediar" _ [Daughter, begin again from the first]

Once the final word left his lips, Bill opened his mouth wide, releasing a putrid hiss into the air. As he did, the twisted melody of his voice started to call the very blood from Tara's body; and with this demented lullaby, Bill began to withdraw her maker's blood out through her skin.

Cerulean eyes turned red, as Pam tried desperately to call out for her progeny- but nothing came out. Pam wept helplessly as she felt her bond with Tara slowly slipping away, and herself descending farther into Bill's darkness.

xxx

From the distance Sookie, cried out repeatedly for her friend. "Tara!" she screamed as she tried to run towards her best friend, but Eric kept his arms wrapped firmly around Sookie's waist and held her steadfast.

"Let me go!" Sookie shouted as she fought violently against Eric's grip.

"No!" Eric bellowed back as he tried to calm the enraged fairy, and he hoped himself as well. The Viking stood for a moment transfixed at the sight of Pam, Tara, Bill, and the sound- that horrifically mesmerizing sound, that was Compton's new voice. The scene unfolding before Eric reminded him of the night when the Authority chancellors were first visited by Lilith. After the vampire goddess rose from a pool of blood, she had turned to Nora and proceeded to, in essence, anoint his sister through a mist of blood that originated from her mouth. Something similar, although ongoing, seemed to be happening now with Tara.

"She's my best friend, Eric," Sookie shouted as she continued to plead with her former lover, and her cries managed to successfully tear Eric from his thoughts. As luck would have it, Sookie had done so just in time for Eric to refocus his eyes on his progeny, who was now moving towards Bill.

xxx

Pam, although previously able to resist Compton somewhat, was now entirely overcome with the same urges as her progeny, courtesy of Bill's chorus and her depleting bond with Tara. Compton's words echoed throughout Pam's head with relentless repetition. Despite her best efforts to resist him, the elder vampire was now crawling slowly towards Bill's other outstretched hand.

Even bewitched, she heard Eric shout "Pamela!" in the distance; and though she wanted to, Pam was unable to acknowledge him. The call of Bill was seductive and primal, and as such, she was overcome with a ravenous thirst and desire to be close to the bloody maniac.

As she reached him, Pam clung to Bill's knees, just as Tara had before her, in a state of blood thirsty delirium. The blonde was made privy to the same images of death that were part primitive and part prophecy. Pam was ravished by bloodlust and thrashed wildly at Bill's legs as she experienced Compton's twisted vision of the future; humans all but eradicated and enslaved, and vampire had dominion over the earth, as Lilith intended.

Lilith help her, the vision was glorious. It felt right, pure even, and the last thought of Tara fell from Pam's mind. There was only Bill now; the goddess reincarnate.

"_Domine_," [Lord] Pam breathed out, in reverence.

xxx

For the first time since Godric's death, Eric was completely petrified as he watched his progeny concede to Bill's will. Eric no longer shared a bond with Pam, so he wasn't sure what was going on, but he knew that it wasn't any good. As he stood there trying nobly to protect his former lover, watched as Bill sucked the life from Tara and bewitched Pam, all with no trace of Nora in sight- Eric realized that there was only one choice left. The true death. Eric knew that his time might come to an end if he fought Compton, but the old Viking resigned to do whatever he had to, in a final bid to save his family.

xxx

Bill smiled wickedly at Pam, as she acknowledged his reverence, and he continued to drain Tara. Compton then began to guide Pam to her feet, who was clinging desperately to his arm, when Eric suddenly vamped up behind him.

"Let them go," Eric bellowed to the blood soaked vampire, but Bill did not respond and continued to raise Pam into the air by her throat.

"_Filia-_" Bill hissed through the blood he drew in from Tara's body, as the relic looked to start the rebirthing process for Pam. Unfortunately for Bill, Eric cut Compton off before he was able to continue.

"I said, let them GO!" Eric repeated, except this time he firmly gripped Bill's shoulder and attempted to turn the demon around.

Eric was unable to actually move Bill, but his bold actions caused the blood vampire to drop both Pam and Tara, to turn his attentions on Eric. The moment Eric touched Bill, it was as though he _too_ was summarily infected with a kind of poison. As Bill's eyes burrowed into Eric's, the same images of peril and destruction that marred the minds of Tara and Pam, now flooded his as well.

xxx

Pam and Tara writhed on the floor in agony having been abruptly separated from Bill's embrace. While the grisly baptism process hadn't yet started for Pam, Tara was another matter. Bill had begun to draw out the very essence of the cocoa beauty and the blood bond she shared with her maker. The young vampire now felt horrifically incomplete, creating an instant kind of insanity. Bloodlust bellowed from the vacant vampire and Tara suddenly leapt into the air in Bill's direction. She didn't crave just any blood. Tara wanted his.

Tara landed on Bill, much like a bobcat, with her legs wrapped around his waist as she moved to bite Compton on the neck. But before she was able to do so, Bill ripped Tara off his back with one arm, and swiftly placed the young vampire on the ground and at his feet, with his wrist turned up towards her mouth. Instinctively Tara tore into Bill's wrist, and drank greedily from the bloodied vampire. Tara clawed wildly at Bill's forearm as she consumed his elixir, unable to satiate her thirst.

"_Bibunt e me_" [Drink of me]," Bill sang maniacally; and as Tara drank her fill, Bill slowly stroked her head with his free hand, seemingly entranced by his new disciple.

This distraction served as the necessarily catalyst to allow Eric to shake himself from his hypnotized stupor. Once Eric saw that Tara was drinking from Bill, he struck the cocoa beauty harshly, sending his grand sire flying from Bill's wrist.

Game on.

Bill released a treacherous roar as Eric launched a murderous siege upon the relic. Eric attempted to hit Bill thousands of times in impressive flurry that would have rivaled all his battle days with Godric combined; but unfortunately Eric never successfully struck the demon. Bill deciphered Eric's movements like a mathematical equation, and effortlessly deflected each hit with amusement. After a few seconds Compton began to grow tired of the folly, and hit Eric with a simple swipe that knocked the Viking into a nearby wall of rubble. Bill then vamped to the wall before Eric could recover, and slammed the Viking's body down onto the gravel, sending an earth tearing ripple into the cement.

Just then, Nora pulled up in the van a short distance away. Upon seeing the commotion, she immediately exited the vehicle and blurred over to Eric.

"Brother!" Nora cried out as she vamped to his aide.

The eager vampire foolishly tried to rush Bill from the side, and was swatted away like a fly. Eric, now back up and standing, charged Bill, but was stopped cold in the blood king's grip. Nora attempted to charge Compton a second time, but was also quickly thwarted. She joined her brother in a vice grip, and watched helplessly as Eric's face began to change color.

"_Sile_," [Be still] Bill bellowed to both vampires.

xxx

Sookie had been freaking out the entire time in the background, calling to both Bill and Eric, but was naturally unsuccessful in garnering either of their attention. Simultaneously, Sookie kept trying in vain to get her microwave fingers to work, but it seemed to be, that the fairy had no magic left.

Jessica and Jason who had taken off rather slowly to pursue Pam and Tara, had finally caught up to all of the commotion, as the two rounded the rubble.

"What the-" Jason started as he began to survey what was happening. "Sookie!" He cried out seconds later, when he found his sister in the distance.

"Holy shit," Jessica gasped as her eyes went from Pam on the floor writhing in pain, to a pale white Sookie uselessly waving her hands in the distance, to her maker who was crushing all of the bones in Eric's and Nora's necks for fun, and finally to Tara, who had rejoined Bill, and was drinking from his leg. The baby vamp remained frozen in panic, totally in shock from the grisly scene on display before her. While alternatively, the always brash Jason Stackhouse, charged towards Bill with his guns out.

"Fucking twisted vamp orgy," Jason began sounding a little confused, but after some silent coaching from his parents, the officer was back on task. "Die fanger!" Jason shouted angrily as he rushed towards Bill firing both guns. The dimwitted officer had been looking for any reason to justify killing Bill Compton, and now he had it. Jason heard his sister calling for him in the distance, but chose to simply tune her out.

xxx

As Jason charged towards Compton, he successfully hit Bill several times- but his bullets, wooden or otherwise, were having no effect. He did however manage to shoot Tara in the shoulder, Eric in the abdomen twice, and Nora in the thigh.

"Jason!" Sookie continued to holler desperately, but the officer was too consumed by hate and his lust for revenge, to pay her any mind.

"Fuck it," Sookie spat out in frustration, and then the fairy took off running in Jason's direction.

It was time for her to finally confront Bill _again_, and try to put an end to things herself.

xxx

Jason ran up to Bill, until he was about a foot way, as Compton continued to hoist the almost listless siblings into the air. "F_uuc_k," Jason breathed out as he peered down at Tara, whose face was covered in Bill's blood.

Even though the young vampire was injured, she still clawed wildly at Compton's legs as she drank what she could from the relic; Tara was so enthralled that she failed to notice her former crush standing over her. Jason just shook his head as he threw down his guns which were out of ammo, and then redirected his attention back towards Bill Compton.

Two days ago, when Sookie and Jason raided the Supe Killer supply shop, Jason had found a special UV weapon in a safe under the floor. Figuring that there was no time like the present to try out his new toy, Jason bent down, withdrew the weapon from his ankle holster, put the gun to Bill's temple, and then shot Compton point blank in the head.

The bullet tore through Bill's head, shattering his brain into several fragments, and caused a bright light to emit through what was left of Compton's eyes, ears, nose, and mouth.

Jason's lips began to curve upwards into a smirk, as he heard the voices of his parents congratulating him in his head. However, before the officer was able to complete his grin, the fragments of Bill's head began to mend, and in just four seconds, Bill was healed.

Jason had failed to kill Bill Compton, _but_ the human had finally gotten the blood relic's attention.

Bill turned his head slowly, while maintaining his grip on Eric and Nora, and released an ear-splitting shriek in Jason's direction. Immediately the officer's instinct was to flee, and he felt his body blown back with a force comparable to that of a tornado; but unluckily, Jason Stackhouse was transfixed in place. Jason felt as though has body was being torn apart, cell by cell, and blood began to wretch from every orifice. There was nothing he could do. Jason was stuck, stiff as board, and he was dying.

"Mama," was the last thing Jason managed to croak out, before the blood pouring through is mouth made it impossible for him to speak.

xxx

"Jason!" Sookie cried out again as she continued running towards her brother, and simultaneously Jessica was jolted from her terror and moved to help her suffering ex-lover.

As Sookie raced over, she kept trying to get her magic fingers to work.

"Come on goddammit," Sookie screamed as she ran. "This is _so_ not the time to run out of batteries."

Meanwhile, Jessica had already reached Jason after vamping to his side, and stood only inches away from her maker.

"Bill.. please," Jessica began futilely.

In acknowledgement of his progeny, Bill released his grip on Nora and tossed the dark haired vampire into a pile of rubble a few yards away. Still refusing to relinquish his grip on Eric, Bill stepped forward with the Viking still swinging in the air, as he gestured to Jessica.

"_Sanguis sanguinem meum, locum tuum est in latere meo_" [Blood of my blood, your place is at my side] Bill called out to Jessica.

Summarily bewitched like Tara before her, Jessica moved to take Bill's hand.

Now only a few feet away from Jessica, Sookie screamed out in defiance, "No!" and _finally_ her magic fingers worked. A beam of light shot through Sookie's fingertips and straight into the body of the bloody relic. The blast seemed to break whatever physical hold Bill had over Pam, Jessica, Jason, Nora and Eric, who all suddenly fell flat onto the ground. As a result, the relic was now focused entirely on Sookie and the expression on his face was more menacing than the fairy was prepared for.

"Fuck," Sookie breathed out, as she stepped backwards.

Bill not allowing Sookie any room for escape, vamped right up to her so that there was only an inch between them.

"_Fae abominatio_," [Fairy abomination] Bill hissed.

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're saying," Sookie quipped nervously. "But I'd appreciate some breathing room."

Bill hissed again and quickly wrapped both of his hands around Sookie's neck and began to squeeze. Sookie tried uselessly to pry Bill's fingers from her throat, but he was too strong. Unable to speak, Sookie cried out for help inside her head.

"Someone please, help me. Anybody.." Sookie continued as her head began to go dark. "This can't be the way it ends."

xxx

"It's **not**," bellowed a voice in her head. The tone was masculine and familiar, it was the voice of Warlow.

There was a luminescent flash of white light, and in the next moment Warlow appeared. The mysterious supe materialized in a whirlwind of lavender, teal, saffron, and scarlet colored florescent particles. If Sookie didn't think it seemed crazy, she would have guessed that the Crayola themed mist, was actually fairy dust.

Warlow's sudden presence seemed to virtually repel the vampires, and Jessica, Tara, and Eric were sent flying away from Bill's immediate proximity with the flash of light. Pam who was still writhing on the floor a distance away, appeared unaffected by Warlow's arrival for the most part, but was coming around to her conscious self and began to call out Tara's name.

Once the materialization process had completed, Warlow had broken Bill's grip and was standing face to face with Sookie; a wry grin on his face as he blocked the waitress from Bill's view. Dumbfounded, Sookie stammered to find words, but none came, and instead of waiting for the blonde to regain her composure, Warlow turned around to address Bill.

"Hello, _mother_," the mysterious stranger sang with a smirk. "Or should I say _father_? I must say I _am_ rather surprised by the body you've chosen."

"Marcellus," Bill hissed while bearing his fangs.

"How many millennia has it been now?" Warlow continued mockingly.

"_Traditor_," [Betrayer] Bill hissed again he stepped closer to Warlow, his spit landing on Warlow's face.

"Come now, is that any way to treat your own flesh and blood?" Warlow sneered as his face hardened.

"Vestra ab origine," Warlow began to recite "gnatus quod erat, creatus _perfectus_?" [Your child, that was originally created _perfect?_] Warlow spat into Bill's face, as he recalled Lillith's words from several lifetimes ago.

"_Filium meum, vos abominatio, et mea maximus paenitentia_," [My son, you are an abomination and my biggest regret] Bill snarled coldly.

"Yes well, happy to see you _too_ mummy," Warlow growled with a sinister smirk on his face.

The relic paused for a moment as he silently seethed at the petulance on display from his sire. A progeny that once held so much promise, now only foretold of Lillith's undoing, yet again. As Compton's outrage grew, his anger reverberated throughout the surrounding area, and the ground began to quake.

Eric and Nora, who were now clinging to each other on the floor, had been watching this bit of dialogue in a state of disbelief. Eric's eyes were wide as Nora mumbled indecipherably at the figure who had just appeared before them, and temporarily saved the duo from Bill's wrath. Pam, even though lucid, could only twitch helplessly on the cement as she watched her progeny thrash and claw at the skin on her face. Blood tears poured ceaselessly from her eyes, despite the spectacle unfolding before her; for Pam there was only Tara.

"_Quid vis? Quid hic agis…evigilare?_" [What do you want? What are you even doing here…awake?"] Bill continued, as he tried to get to the route purpose of Warlow's visit.

"To protect my property," Warlow began. "You see, Sookie," he continued as he turned to look at the fairy, "is the kind of long term investment that requires the utmost attention and care," Warlow finished before he pivoted back to face Bill.

"_Tu quoque es sero, et eventus iam inchoata_," [You're too late, it's already begun] Bill hissed in defiance. "_Panton vos videre ad me pertinet._" [All that you see belongs to me.]

"You aren't the only monster with tricks up their sleeves mother. It's been decreed by the oldest of fae and sanquine tradition; the most ancient and sacred of promises. She is mine. This you cannot deny," Warlow finished.

"_Contractus sanguinis et lux?_" [The bond of blood and light] Bill inquired, looking momentarily fearful.

"Exacte," Warlow replied with a great satisfaction.

"**NO!**" Bill bellowed as he clenched his fists, and then Compton released a thunderous roar that caused Eric, Nora, Pam, Tara, and Jessica, to all cry out in agony.

The bloody relic was at it again.

Anticipating this move, Warlow closed his eyes, spoke two words silently, and then clasped his hands together with such force, it sent shockwaves through each person in the lot, including Bill himself. As that happened, a phosphorescent forcefield of light, shot up from the ground and enclosed both Warlow and Bill in a luminous bubble.

xxx

Bill continued to scream, but it appeared now, that inside the forcefield he was only able to effect Warlow. Blood began to pour slowly from the stranger's ears, but seemingly unaffected _much_, he turned to look at Sookie and spoke rather calmly.

"Leave now," Warlow sneered at Sookie.

"But what about-" Sookie began.

"Don't argue with the man," growled Eric, who had vamped right over to Sookie, the minute Bill's shriek was contained. The Viking looked Warlow up and down warily, but was also grateful to the stranger for his interference.

"But I don't even-" Sookie continued to protest.

"**Do** as I say," Warlow growled ferociously to the fairy.

"You've saved my life twice tonight, at least tell me what the fuck you did it for?" Sookie shouted

"Sookie!" Eric snarled in effort to warn the blonde to be more cautious with her words. Since Eric had no idea who this man was, or what additional powers he might have, he thought it best to stay on the stranger's _good side_ for now.

"Answer me!" she persisted.

"A good steward always protects what is theirs fairy, and you are _mine_," Warlow drawled, which elicited an angry growl from Eric, albeit an involuntary one.

"Please," the snow haired man continued in Eric's direction, "Jag vandrade på jorden med dinosaurierna vampyr" [I walked the earth with the dinosaurs vampire] "Förolämpa mig inte" [Do not insult me] "I am **not** to be fucked with," Warlow finished in english, and for quick moment, Eric's face resembled that of a baffled child. Prior to this experience, Russell Edgington was the oldest immortal Eric had known of, and now, to run into a being who was seemingly from the dawn of vampire kind, was both incredibly intimidating and awe-inspiring.

Nora, who had vamped over to Tara, was attempting to restrict the cocoa beauty's arm movements, in effort to calm the deranged vampire.

"Eric!" Nora cried. "We've got to get her out of here, we have _all_ got to get out of here!"

Jessica, who was lying on the floor next to an unconscious Jason Stackhouse, was crying uncontrollably as she tried to rouse the officer.

"Will I get to see you again," Sookie mused internally, as she sought a psychic answer from Warlow.

"Yes. You could say it's our destiny," Warlow replied telepathically as he stuck his right hand out of the forcefield to stroke Sookie's right cheek. Eric couldn't help but release another, though barely audible growl, but Warlow paid him no mind.

"But what about my friends?" Sookie added aloud, as she looked to Tara.

"Take them with you. This will give you all the help you need," Warlow replied as he removed a mysterious amber colored amulet that was hanging around his neck, which he then handed to Sookie. "But now, you must **GO**," Warlow finished. His final word so loud, it knocked the fairy off her feet.

"But what-" Sookie tried to ask again as she sat up, but this time Eric cut her off.

"Come on Sookie!" Eric commanded as he scooped Sookie into his arms, "We get to live and _leave_, let's not argue," and then the Viking vamp sped Sookie into the van.

"It will be dawn soon," Eric added after placing Sookie in the driver's seat. "You drive."

Eric became a blur and then a second later he was back with his progeny wrapped tightly in his arms. Next arrived Nora carrying Tara, and then Jessica with the limp Jason Stackhouse.

"Jessica, sit up front with Sookie," Eric shouted to the red head. "Nora and I must stay back here with Pam and Tara," he finished as he slammed the van door shut. Jessica hesitated as she looked down at Jason's mangled body, but then quickly vamped from the backseat to the front of the car.

"Oh my god," Jessica gasped as she got into the passenger seat and looked out her window. The light holding Warlow and Bill started to bellow and bloom, and soon the ground began to rumble.

"Guys, what fuck is happening" Jessica started to ask nervously.

"DRIVE!" Eric shouted to Sookie, and with that the fairy slammed her foot down on the gas pedal. The car lurched forward, but as the vehicle began to move, the street started to come apart beneath them. The van convulsed back and forth like a monster truck as they drove, and the tires fought mercilessly to stay above the crumbling pavement.

"Sodding hell, this bitch is strong!" Nora cried out from the backseat as she worked to keep Tara pinned, and her hands away from both their faces.

"Is she gonna be alright?" Jessica shrieked as she turned around to get a look at Tara.

"Eyes forward!" Eric growled to the fearful red head. "We need to get _here_," Eric added as he pulled a map from the backseat. "It's not far. Concentrate and help Sookie. We'll help them."

Jessica nodded after stealing another look at Tara, then grabbed the map and faced the road.

"Eric," Pam whimpered into her maker's chest, still sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm here Pamela," Eric soothed, as he stroked Pam's cheek, "and Tara's right behind me."

Suddenly an explosion from underneath the street, and their van began to roll.

Flashes of blackness, screaming, the rumble of the earth, and the sound of crunching metal. Finally the van had stopped.

xxx

**A/N: **Billith! Warlow! What the fuck right? Yeah, I done lost it. I'm also playing WWABD (What Would Alan Ball Do). Throwing in a monkey wrench of sorts, of my own making, into the beauty that is Tamela. What are you guys thinking? Reviews please! This chapter was so freaking difficult to complete. Special thanks to BKNY & Lucha for their wonderful votes of confidence. Translations courtesy of Latin class and google translation. Bill is speaking in Latin, and Warlow speaks Latin for one line and then later speaks in Swedish when he is addressing Eric.


	7. Chapter 7: The Course of True Blood

**A/N**: I hope you're enjoying the ride. XD

DISCLAIMER: HBO, I hope you know by now what the deal is. I don't own these characters, so please don't sue.

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Course of True Blood Never Did Run Smooth**

_If we shadows have offended,_

_ Think but this, and all is mended_

_ That you have but slumbered here_

_ While these visions did appear._

A loud ringing reverberated through Sookie's ears as she tried to focus her eyes through the smoke. Suddenly Jessica's face came into view and the red head appeared to be screaming erratically. Unable to make out Jessica's words, Sookie just watched, anesthetized and dazed, as Jessica appeared to flail about in slow motion.

Sookie felt her body pulled from behind, and soon realized it was Eric pulling her from the wreckage.

"Are you alright," Eric asked as he peered down at Sookie. "Here," he added before Sookie could answer, then he broke open his wrist and thrust his bleeding wound into the fairy's mouth.

"Thank you," Sookie replied softly a moment later, as the lacerations on her face healed. The van had landed in the woods and collided harshly with a tree, which sent all of the passengers flying. Although less intense now, the earth still rumbled underneath them, as the ground continued to crack and crumble.

"Where's Jason!" Sookie asked frantically a moment later.

"I don't know, he..he wasn't in the van," Jessica cried out from behind Eric. "I..I think he's dead," she finished coldly, and practically emotionless.

"No! Eric please, you have to find my brother" Sookie pleaded, to which Eric nodded. He disappeared in a blur and after a sharp sound of bending metal a short distance away, Eric reappeared a few seconds later with Jason Stackhouse.

"He's not doing very well," Eric quipped somewhat sarcastically as he dropped Jason to floor. Eric vamped away and then returned shortly with Pam in his arms before adding "and we must go to ground as soon as possible." Eric looked to Jessica as he finished, who sat listlessly on the ground, and then he turned back to Sookie. "She's not going to last much longer."

"At this rate, none of us are," Nora cut in as she appeared from behind the wreckage with Tara in her arms.

"Come," Eric instructed to Sookie, but the fairy hesitated.

"Please, take Jason instead of me and heal him. Your blood is the strongest, if anyone can help him, you can," Sookie replied.

Eric scowled for a moment as the viking didn't really care for Sookie's loud-mouthed breather of a brother.

"Please," Sookie persisted. "I'll follow with Nora, just promise me you'll save him."

"I promise," Eric breathed out reluctantly a few seconds later, as he scooped the lifeless Stackhouse into his arm and over his shoulder. "Nora-"

"I'm alright, I've got her," Nora cut in curtly, not letting Eric finish.

"Arbete gör sömnen söt" [Work sweetens the sleep] Eric drawled with a smirk. "Take care of them _and_ yourself," he added earnestly a moment later.

"Shut up. I'll see you at the compound," Nora finished, and then Eric blurred off a second later with Pam, Jason and Jessica in tow.

xxx

"Ok fairy, this is how it's going to work," Nora began as she spoke to Sookie. "I'll keep hold of Tara in front of me, and you keep hold behind me."

"Well go on, don't be shy," Nora added a second later, when Sookie didn't move.

Sookie began to wrap both arms around Nora's waist when Tara suddenly started convulsing erratically and blood began to ooze from her mouth.

"Holy shit!" Nora exclaimed.

"Fuck, what's happening to her now!" Sookie asked as she started to panic.

"I don't fucking know!" Nora spat out as she dropped to the ground with the seizing vampire. "Tara, Tara can you hear me?"

"She's dying! Do something!" Sookie shouted frantically.

"Shut up and let me think!" Nora snapped back as she tried to gather her thoughts. "Uh..fuck. I uh..I don't. I don't.. know what to do," Nora stammered as she watched Tara. "She's obviously rejecting Bill's blood, which I guess is good, but at this rate it _will_ kill her."

"No. Absolutely not. That is **not** an option here," Sookie replied flatly.

"Well I don't know what you expect me to- wait, what about that pendant Warlow gave you?" Nora added as she eyed Sookie suspiciously. "He said you'd have all the help you need with that."

"Yeah," Sookie replied as she took a step backward to maneuver the pendant beyond Nora's grasping hand. "But I have _no idea _what this is," Sookie finished.

"Fantastic. You're just all kinds of useful aren't you?" Nora snapped.

"Look, I don't know what it is, but _maybe_ I know some people who do."

"Who? Other fairies?" Nora asked as her face perked up.

"Yes," Sookie began pensively, "but if I take you there, you have to promise to behave yourself."

"I already promised Eric," Nora replied dryly.

"You promised him you wouldn't bite _me_. I want you to promise me that you won't bite _them._ Swear on Godric," Sookie finished snobbishly.

"The fucking balls on you," Nora quipped.

"Nora we don't have time for your shit, I just want to try and save my best friend ok? Swear it."

Nora's eyes widened as she glared at Sookie.

"The things you do for family," she muttered eventually as she gazed down at Tara. "Alright fairy, _I_ _swear on Godric_."

"Thank you, now please grab Tara and head for clearing where Eric killed Russel," Sookie instructed.

"That's several kilometers away! Have you forgotten the time?" Nora hissed.

"Then you better quit bitching and get moving," Sookie snapped back.

"Sookie, I'm starting to understand why so many people want you dead," Nora began as she picked up Tara. "We're going to have to fly now. Hold on tight, and try not to throw up on me," Nora added as Sookie grabbed her waist. "You can dry clean blood, but puke _never_ comes out."

And with that Nora flew up into the air with Tara in her arms, and Sookie at her back.

xxx

Eric arrived at the compound with Pam, Jason and Jessica, just as Nora was taking off with Sookie and Tara.

"Where are we?" Jessica croaked as she collapsed onto the ground.

They were standing in front of an old dilapidated mansion with a large stone tower at the center.

"This is an old plantation that I purchased over a century ago to convert into a safe house. No one knows that it exists except Nora and myself."

"Doesn't look like much," Jessica sulked.

"It's not supposed to," Eric drawled. "This way."

Eric lead Jessica to a set of stairs hidden underneath a pair of rusted cellar doors. As they descended the stairway, Jessica gagged at the putrid smell and the site of rats crawling amidst the dirt cavern. The duo walked until they reached a freight elevator, that Jessica eyed suspiciously before entering.

"Are you sure this thing's safe?"

"Jessica," Eric growled. "Get inside."

Jessica complied and once all four vampires were inside, Eric manually lowered the freight elevator for what seemed to be several stories. Once the elevator stopped and Eric pulled open the door, they were greeted by a metal chamber with a rotary lock, that was protected by an electric passcode with an accompanying blood scanner. Eric entered a long string of numbers relatively quickly with vamp speed, and then pressed his thumb to the finger pad for blood verification.

"Welcome back, Eric Northman," said a computerized female voice, as the rotary lock cycled opened. Eric pushed open the door and revealed a vast abode complete with the finest appliances technology had to offer. It's electronic prowess was matched only by it's rustic appeal. The walls were stone and on them were carved intricate designs of norse symbols and drawings. There were ornate patterns of animals and Viking ships that told stories of Eric's ancestors, and a large rendering of Thor's hammer in silver, at the center of the structure.

"Holy hell," Jessica gasped. "This is _so_ much better than Bill's mansion."

"Obviously," Eric drawled. "Here, take Stackhouse," Eric continued as he pulled Jason off his shoulder. Jessica moved to lay Jason on a nearby couch, but was stopped abruptly by Eric.

"Not on the _Monte_ _Carlo_ Jessica, that's vintage Italian leather. The floor," Eric finished as he motioned to the ground. Pam, who had been slipping in and out of consciousness, was lucid during this moment and snickered aloud at Eric's comment.

"Hey there," Eric purred softly as he peered down at his progeny.

"Hey yourself," Pam replied sarcastically as she slowly began to feel more like her old self.

"I couldn't help but notice your outfit," Eric continued with a smirk. "Very Greco-Roman of you."

Pam chuckled as she remembered how her toga came about. "It was Tara's idea after we-" then Pam stopped abruptly suddenly realizing Tara wasn't with her.

"Wh-, where's Tara?" Pam asked frantically as she turned her head from left to right. She attempted to wriggle out of Eric's arms, but only had enough strength to squirm slightly.

"She's with Nora-"

"Nora!" Pam cut in, clearly agitated by the news.

"She's safe Pamela. They'll be here soon," Eric added reassuringly.

"I can't, I can't feel her Eric. Our bond? What's happened?"

"Sshh, you need to rest," Eric purred quietly as he sought to avoid Pam's question. After all, like his progeny, Eric was still looking for answers of his own.

"But-" Pam tried to continue.

"Rest, Pamela. That is all you need concern yourself with right now."

"Jessica," Eric continued, as he motioned to the baby vamp who was lying on the floor beside Jason. "Come. I want you to take Pam and follow this corridor all the way down till the end, then make a left. You'll see a staircase that leads down; follow it. At the end you'll find a steel fridge with containers of frozen blood inside. Defrost one and split it between the two of you," Eric finished as he transferred Pam into Jessica's arms.

"You've got frozen Tru Blood down there?" Jessica asked as she licked her lips. She normally hated the synthetic garbage, but she was starving, and a fresh bottle of Tru Blood sounded like a motherfucking delicacy .

"No, the blood of seven virgin princesses _expertly_ preserved, so don't get greedy," Eric quipped.

"Oh wow," Jessica gasped.

"I will tend to Jason Stackhouse-" Eric began, but Jessica had already vamped off with Pam before the Viking was able to complete his sentence. "And join you momentarily," Eric finished to no one in particular.

Eric groaned as he looked down at the lifeless officer. Unfortunately for Eric, Jason still had a faint pulse, and could in fact be saved. As Eric bent down and scooped Jason into his arms, he accidentally banged the officers head against a nearby coffee table, as Jason's stiff neck gave way to the weight of his skull.

"Oops," Eric snarked sarcastically as he adjusted Jason's head. "You know, this really is quite the privilege," Eric drawled. Then he tore open his wrist, and forced it into Jason's mouth.

xxx

Nora landed on the forest floor with a thud, crashing on top of Tara who was still convulsing violently, which sent Sookie flying from her back, and into a nearby tree.

"Motherfucker!" Nora howled as she struggled to regain control of Tara's arms. "She's really impressively strong for such a young vampire."

"Or, Bill's blood is just like steroids for ya'll," Sookie quipped as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"Or, that," Nora jeered as she rolled her eyes. "Listen, just where is your fairy hideaway anyway? You wouldn't think it to look at me, but I'm really _not_ a morning person," Nora added wryly as she gestured to her ears which were now dripping blood.

"Right. It's just over here."

Sookie lead Nora into a clearing in the woods, and then disappeared into thin air.

"Well, what. the. fuck." Nora spat out into the now empty space before her.

xxx

"Sookie, what the **fuck** are you doing here with _vampires_?" Claude yelled as Sookie crossed through the hidden gateway. The angry fairy greeted Sookie with four of his equally bothered sisters.

"I need ya'll's help," Sookie breathed out.

"Whatever it is cannot possibly be worth breaking the sanctity of our coven with the presence of vampires," Claude retorted.

"Please, I didn't know where else to go," Sookie pleaded.

"It's like the end of the world Sookie," Claudia interjected.

"Which is _all_ the vampires' doing might I add," added Claudellen.

"Or haven't you noticed?" finished Claudette.

"I've _noticed_," Sookie retorted.

"We thought you were dead," Claudwina chimed in.

"Well I'm not," Sookie spat back irritably, and as she did, the pendant Warlow had given her, bobbed into the air from underneath her shirt and rotated, causing the medallion to twist so that the front of the amulet was now facing outward. "Listen-" Sookie tried to continue.

"Where did you get that," Claude cut in impatiently as he noticed the antiquated pendant around Sookie's neck.

"Oh this?" Sookie replied somewhat nonchalantly? "Warlow gave it to me."

"_M_. Warlow?" Claude inquired as his eyes widened.

"Oh my," Claudette gasped.

"Is that-" Claudia began.

"I'm not sure," Claude finished as he tried to touch the amulet, but Sookie backed away before he was able to.

"Now hold on," Sookie began, "before we get to talking about anything, you have to first agree to let my friends in."

"Sookie there's no way," Claude replied as he shook his head.

"The magic won't allow it," Claudwina finished.

"Oh come on, there's no way?" Sookie pleaded. "As you said the world's ending, and right now besides us, those vampires and 3 others are the only thing standing between Bill and total world domination." Sookie shouted sounding equal parts desperate and furious, as tears welled in her eyes.

"There's _always_ a way," she chocked out a second later.

The five fairy's were silent a moment longer, and then they began a telepathic conference inside their heads.

xxx

Nora, still on the other side of the portal, was beginning to doubt Sookie's return. Purple hues that faded into warm shades of violet, rose, and salmon began to fill the horizon. Dawn was close, and that also meant, so was the true death.

"I think it's quite possible that your friend has fucked us," Nora snarled quietly as she hovered over Tara's body.

"Well here's something that fairy bitch doesn't know about me, that I'm going to tell you," Nora began as the blood from her ears became more excessive, creating a crimson stream down her neck. "I'm Nora fucking Gainesborough. Born in Surrey and descendent of royalty. I've studied under the bravest of men and the most cunning of women," she continued as her eyes widened and her pupils dilated. "I've started wars for leisure and ended each one emblazoned in glory, my liege indelible for generations. I was made vampire by the greatest of us to ever walk the earth, your great grand sire, and I have been a living immortal for almost six..hundred..years. I will **NOT** be undone by this **cunting** **fairy** **twat**!" Nora finished in a huff. "And neither will you."

Then Nora proceeded to hold Tara with one arm, and dig into the earth with the other. Nora's eyes were wild with fury as she burrowed several feet below the soil, to create a nook in which her and Tara could safely go to ground.

xxx

On the other side of the portal, Sookie watched terror-stricken as Nora dug into the topsoil. Claude and his sisters were still debating things internally, but Sookie had no patience left.

"For fucks sake, do something! They're going to die!" Sookie shouted in desperation.

Claudia went to say something, but Sookie just continued talking. "I already know you can get them inside, Claudia," Sookie huffed as she hinted at the information she gained while eavesdropping on their previous conversation. "Just do it already!" she finished, now completely irate.

Reluctantly, the five fairy siblings joined hands and began to recite a series of inaudible words. There was a flash of light, and in the next moment, Nora appeared with Tara inside of the enchanted fairy bungalow. Nora's arms were empty, but the vampire still mindlessly tore away at the air, until she realized she was no longer outside a few seconds later. Tara was beside her, still seizing uncontrollably and spitting blood. Sookie immediately ran up to her best friend and tried to calm the cocoa beauty's movements.

"Do you guys have any idea what's happening to her?" Sookie asked as she gazed down at Tara.

"It's probable," replied Claudette.

"Perhaps," offered Claudellen.

"More than likely." Claudia added.

"You could say that." Claude chimed in.

"Can I say it, or not say it!" Sookie snapped, visibly annoyed.

"Sod it, I'm in a fairy nutter house," Nora cut in a second later as she threw her hands into the air.

"I'm assuming she's consumed the lifeblood of Lillith," Claude began as he ignored Nora.

"If Lillith is now Billith, then yes," Sookie replied.

"Billith?" Claude echoed looking perplexed.

"Billith. Eric and I watched Bill Compton drink what was left of Lillith's blood two days ago," Sookie began as a lump formed in her throat. "After drinking it, his body basically exploded and we thought that he had died..that was until he rose up, completely buck naked from a pool of his own blood, and with brand new _really_ large fangs."

"Ah, _Billith_," the five fairies echoed in unison.

"Yeah," Sookie affirmed despondently.

"And I really can't eat _any_ of you?" Nora interrupted, although her question was rhetorical. The hungry vampire was in a daze; caught between the aromas of the fairies standing before her, and the dozens of fea that had left their perfectly delectable scents behind. She was practically beside herself with libidinous appetite, and was unknowingly licking her lips and panting aggressively.

"Nora!" Sookie scolded. "You swore on _Godric_."

"What?" Nora snapped back. "This place is like a goddamn opium den," she snarled as she seductively eyed Claudette. "But I'll be good," Nora sang disingenuously as she sank back against Tara's seizing body. "Honestly, though" she added while rolling her eyes. "I should have never left England. It's been all downhill since then."

xxx

Jason was breathing steadily now, as he slept peacefully on Eric's sheepskin rug. Fully healed, the officer was softly murmuring as he slumbered, and would release an occasional giggle, as he squirmed; much like he did as a child.

"Aw, you're kind of cute when you're silent and sleeping," Eric began to himself in a mocking tone. "Almost good enough to _eat_," he drawled a second later with a low growl.

Eric's amusement over Sookie's brother was cut short when a drop of blood fell from his ear, and down his cheek. "Nora," Eric breathed out a moment later, realizing something must have gone wrong with transporting Tara. Eric stood up and then was gone in a blur, as he went to join Jessica and Pam.

xxx

When Eric arrived to the sub-level refrigeration unit, he found Jessica passed out on the floor holding a now spilled glass of blood, and Pam was crouched in the corner weeping against a cabinet. She was holding a container of blood, but not drinking, and her chest heaved brutally with each sob.

"Pamela," Eric gasped, as he vamped over to his progeny, and he was cradling Pam in arms in less than a second.

"Oh, Eric," Pam wailed into the arms of her maker, and her sobs reached a new octave of desperation. "Where is she Eric? Why can't I feel her? How could this happen? I was supposed to protect her!" Pam continued in a verbal assault directed mostly at herself.

"Pamela, please try to calm down," Eric coaxed as he rocked Pam back and forth. "Tara's going to be alright. She's with Nora, and Nora will protect her."

"Nora again," Pam spat out through her tears. "I'd never even heard of this bitch until two days ago. Tara told me that apparently she's your sister. Is that right?" Pam probed as she narrowed her eyes bitterly at her maker.

"Yes, that is correct," Eric replied softly.

"Over a century together and-" Pam began.

"And I've spent almost six with her as my sister," Eric snarled as he cut Pam off.

"So why not tell me about her Eric? Why not tell me about someone who's obviously so important to you, and part of our family."

"I have been for more than a thousand years Pamela, even if we were to live together for eternity, there would always be more that I have to tell you."

"Fuck your riddles Eric," Pam spat out. "I deserved to know."

"I will explain more later, but I could not tell _anyone_," Erica began. "It was at Godric's request. He sired Nora with a very specific purpose in mind, and once she became a Chancellor at the Authority, any knowledge of me as her brother or Godric as her maker, could have jeopardized that," Eric continued as he cradled Pam's face in his palm.

"This all took place long before I made you vampire. I _was_ going to tell you, but only when the time called for it," he finished.

For now, Pam resigned to accept the limited explanation Eric provided, and her thoughts began to drift back towards Tara. "How do you know they're still alive," Pam croaked timidly.

"We are of Godric's blood line, we don't die easy," Eric finished with a grin. "And Sookie Stackhouse is with them," he added a few second later. "I can feel her energy. She's still alive and fighting for Tara's life as we speak."

"Sookie," Pam replied disdainfully.

"Sookie," Eric echoed with a smile.

Pam had a lot of disdain for Sookie, but at this moment she was eternally grateful for the fairy's existence. As Pam settled there in Eric's loving embrace, she began to pray to every deity, god, shrine, and magic shrub she'd ever heard of, promising anything and everything, if it meant just one more day with her progeny. The vivid awareness of her desperate need for Tara soon sent her emotions into another tailspin, and before long Pam had resumed weeping.

"Jag är ledsen att du skadar" [I'm sorry that you're hurting] Eric whispered into Pam's ear.

Pam snuggled further into Eric's neck before speaking. "When you severed our bond, I was fucking terrified at first," the blonde began, "but then this warm, beautiful, fiesty hum took over the very center of my being, and I knew it was going to be ok. I mean, I didn't think I could ever experience another bond that was so complete, that filled me in-" but Pam stopped short as she chocked on her words. "..and to have it ripped away," she whispered mournfully several seconds later. "I don't how I can be expected to walk the earth without her Eric, not after having known what it is to have her by my side. I don't know if I can..if I'm strong enough," Pam finished through her sobs.

"**_I_** will be strong for you," Eric began. "And _so_ will Tara. I don't know if you've noticed, but that girl's a fighter. She reminds me a little of myself, actually," Eric added smugly.

Pam laughed through her tears as a virtual rolodex of memories, full of all of Tara's petulant moments from Fangtasia and the Authority, cycled through her head.

"She is," Pam avowed through her tears.

"Rest now," Eric coaxed. "In a couple of hours you'll see that everything is fine."

Pam closed her eyes and finally allowed the sleep she'd been fighting to take over. As Eric watched Pam drift off and his own eyelids grew heavy, the Viking was still keenly aware of Sookie's bedlam. He hoped sincerely that he'd the spoken truth, and that everything would be fine come sundown. Then with a sigh, Eric's eyes fluttered closed, and he too succumbed to his need for sleep.

xxx

"I'm completely knackered. Where can I go to ground?" Nora inquired to the fairies who were currently clustered around Tara's now still body, lying atop a table.

"Not yet Nora, we need you," Claude replied.

"For what? Look at me!" Nora shouted. Her neck was completely covered in the blood that had been pouring from her ears.

"Once the cleansing is complete, she'll need to feed," Claudine added.

"Feed," Nora echoed. "You've got to be kidding me."

"We've removed as much of _Billith's_ blood as was possible without killing her, and once she awakes, which will be soon, she'll be very hungry," Claudette interjected.

"But this place is a proverbial fantasy buffet," Nora whined.

"If she were to feed on any of us here, she'd likely kill us," Claude responded.

"And that's a problem," Nora retorted with a scowl.

"Obviously Nora, please," Sookie cut in.

"You say that you removed most of her blood, and now, she is to have a copious amount of my own. What of her bond with her maker?" Nora inquired, as she curiously eyed the lifeless vampire before her.

"The bond with the vampire who sired her will remain in tact and as it was," Claudellen interjected.

"Your blood will only serve to nourish and replenish her body," Claudette added.

"The only side effects will be whatever _usual_ side effects come when vampires share blood," Claude finished.

"Oh," Sookie gasped. "Pam's not gonna like that."

"Suddenly," Nora posited as she put her hand to her chin, "I'm _far_ more excited to be a blood donor," she finished with the biggest shit eating grin Sookie had ever seen.

xxx

**A/N**: Ok so yeah. Don't hate me ya'll, Tamela forever =P, but this shit is about to get _even_ crazier. Hope I didn't lose anyone. Please comment and let me know your thoughts, or what you think might happen. What do ya'll think is up with the fucking amulet? Do you guys like how I'm fleshing out Nora? Believable? I'm trying to make her into a snobby badass bitch you love to hate. I'm almost done with chapter 8, cause I'm on a fucking roll right now. I ended up splitting this for the rude cliffhanger at the end, and you can thank the horrific look of curious disgust my gf gave me after reading it, for that =). Hopefully you guys are into it. Please review and I will be updating soon!

Special thanks to google translation for Eric's Swedish. Apologies if it's all wrong. I tried.


	8. Chapter 8: Family Ties

**A/N**: Yeah guys, I know it's been a long while and I'm so sorry. But damn the excuses, I'll leave those for my blog. Let's just get right to it. My muse has returned! A special shout out to TeamPara55, luvgrey, and to all the random anons who inquired about this story while my feels were in the dumps. This chapter was crazy to write with all the dialogue, and I hope you all enjoy it. With any luck, I'll have the next chapter up before Christmas. Just gotta figure out where I want to end it. Oddly enough, I've finished chapter 10 before completing chapter 9. As usual, your thoughts, feedback, and comments are desired and welcomed. I live off that shit. Happy Holidays Tamela fans. *Muah*

**Chapter 8: Family Ties**

"My god, is this day _ever_ going to end," Nora huffed as she hoisted Tara, who was passed out and in a deep sleep, over her shoulder.

"Tell me about it." Sookie agreed with a sigh. "At least you've actually _gotten_ some sleep."

"Not exactly beauty rest though, was it?" Nora snapped.

"Well-" Sookie began.

"No, not when one wakes up from night terrors with blood spewing from their nose and ears, only to be _assaulted_ by a horrid beam of light, from a couple of trigger happy pixies," Nora continued as she interrupted her chaperon.

"That was an accident," Sookie snorted, as she tried unsuccessfully to camouflage her laughter.

"I'm sure," Nora muttered.

"I wonder if Eric and the other's woke up the same way?" Sookie pondered.

"Hardly," Nora shot back scornfully, as she recalled her fairy assault.

"I meant the _night terrors_," Sookie scoffed.

"There's only one way to find out," Nora replied while gesturing to her back. "Grab on."

Sookie moved to grab onto Nora's waist, but paused for a second to peer thoughtfully at the vampire before her.

"Nora, before we head out, I just want to say that.. I really, _really_ appreciate everything you've done. What with the feedings and all, and keeping us safe," Sookie beamed. "Tara's gonna be ok, and we finally have a few-"

"Oh, sod off," Nora snarked, as she cut Sookie off.

"I don't know why I even bother with you," Sookie quipped a second later while shaking her head.

"Just _grab on_ fairy," Nora added impatiently. "I'm starving."

Sookie rolled her eyes and grabbed onto Nora, and in a blur, the trio was gone.

xxx

"Oh I like _this_ one," Jessica shrieked as she eyed a glimmering set of armor. "I think even I could wear it."

The baby vamp was being given a tour of the safe house, and was asking a lot of questions. Presently, she and Eric were in the battle wing of the compound, and at the one end of the corridor where Eric and Nora stored armor and weaponry; most of it nostalgic in nature, from years past. At the opposite end of the vast corridor was a large sparring room, rigged with a considerable assortment of weapons and obstacle courses.

"What? Were you like ten when you got this," Jessica asked as she scanned the tall Viking and sized him up in relation to the armor in front of her.

"It isn't Nordic, but of medieval origin," Eric replied. "And _that_ _one,_ is Nora's" the Viking added whimsically, as he brushed shoulders with Jessica and continued walking down the hall.

"Nora?" Jessica cackled. "Is she like some great vampire warrior or something," the red head queried while making a ridiculous karate gesture.

"You could say that," Eric drawled with a smirk as he turned around. "But that piece is from _before_ Nora was made vampire."

"Oh shit, G-T-K," Jessica exclaimed as her bright blue orbs sparkled with imagination. Eric rolled his eyes as he continued to walk on, but Jessica stood transfixed and temporarily lost herself in her thoughts.

"Will you teach _me_ to fight?" she inquired quietly a moment later, after vamping ahead to catch up with Eric. Jessica was tired of being seen as the useless baby vamp who never knew any better. Vampires were to be feared, not pitied, and in Jessica's mind, such weakness should've been left behind with her daddy's belt and her human life.

"Bill never really taught me anything," she continued softly. "Besides glamouring I guess, and basically every which way _not_ to be a badass killing vampire," Jessica sulked as she dropped her shoulders. This elicited an amused snicker from Eric.

"And to think, he was once the poster boy for mainstreaming," Eric drawled sarcastically.

"Yeah, now he's all A-B- and A-F-U.," Jessica huffed.

Eric just looked at her with a blank stare.

"Oh," the red head giggled as she scrunched her shoulders. "I mean, ass backwards and all fucked up..?"

Not waiting for Eric's puzzled face to transform into acknowledgement, she just continued.

"My point is, now I have _no_ _one_. And I think it's high time I learn how to protect myself," Jessica added defiantly. "…Like a real vampire," she muttered quietly a second later.

Eric stopped walking, and stood still for a moment as he studied Jessica. The baby vamp wasn't totally hopeless he supposed, and in these uncertain times, it was important for their kind to stick together.

"Jessica," Eric began carefully, "Bill may have abandoned you, but I will not."

Jessica's eyes brightened as she stared up at the unusually kind Viking's face. She moved her lips to say something, but nothing came out due to the egg that had suddenly formed in her throat. These past two days, while not spent in total seclusion, had been the loneliest she'd ever experienced. Her bond with Bill, before being completely severed, was duly mutilated, and left traces of it's rotting carcass behind.

"I _will_ teach you to fight," Eric continued with a growl, "and when I'm done, you'll be one of the most formidable vampires the world has ever seen."

xxx

Pam had been pacing back and forth in front of the door, for hours now, ever since she awoke to night terrors and then the reappearance of a slight of hum in her chest. It was Tara, and the blonde finally had confirmation that not only was her progeny alive, but that their bond was intact. Pam tried immediately to summon Tara, but was met with no response. She then spent the next hour fighting uselessly with Eric, as she tried to flee the safety of the compound. Futile as it was, Pam was relentless with her attempts to go and search for Tara.

Eric had tried to reassure her that there was probably a good reason why Nora hadn't shown up exactly at sun down, but Pam could not be calmed. So when Jessica offered a reprieve from Pam's madness with her litany of questions, Eric set the alarm to admin-access only, and took the opportunity to give Jessica a tour.

xxx

Through the metal hatch, Pam heard particles of dirt fall several yards away and immediately vamped over to the security monitoring screens, located to the right of the door. She caught a glimpse of a blurred image moving through several of the CCTV monitors, and quickly ascertained that it must be Nora finally returning with Sookie and her progeny.

Almost immediately Pam's body began to shake with anticipation, and she gripped the wall to steady herself.

"Eri-" the blonde eventually breathed out, in a bid to get her maker upstairs to open the door for her, but it turned out she didn't need him after all. The rotary lock was now turning.

"Welcome back, Nora Gainsborough," said the same computerized voice that announced Eric's arrival the day before.

The door swung open, and there stood Nora with Tara in her arms, and Sookie standing at her side.

"Tara," Pam gasped, and before the word had completely left her lips, she was standing in front of Nora and transferring her progeny into her arms.

"I've got her now," Pam spat out- clearly vexed, as Nora seemed to surrender Tara's body somewhat reluctantly.

"Yes, well be-" Nora began, but before she could finish, Pam had blurred away and up the stairs with Tara's body.

"Careful," the dark haired vampire finished, with an annoyed look on her face.

"You're _welcome_," Sookie gibed to the space where Pam had once been.

"Not even one thank you. Typical," Nora added.

"Nora. Sookie," Eric gasped a second later. The Viking had sped upstairs with Jessica upon hearing his sister's arrival, and was now standing directly in front of the two women.

Eric cradled each of their cheeks with his hands before speaking. "You're alive," he breathed out with a wide smile.

"Did you ever doubt it?" Nora snickered at her brother.

"No, I did not," Eric replied with a smile.

xxx

Once in the privacy of her room, Pam laid Tara's dormant body on the bed. Pam discovered she was panting, and she wasn't sure why since breathing was no longer a necessity. The truth was, as anxious as Pam had been to have Tara back, she wasn't fully prepared for the full weight of emotion her progeny's presence would inspire.

Pam looked for any sign of life, and seeing as Tara was a vampire, there really weren't any except for the flush color of her cheeks and the somewhat peaceful expression on her face. Pam cocked her head to the side as she studied Tara, and then leaned in close and pressed her lips to Tara's ears.

"Tara? Can you hear me?" Pam began softly. "I'm here, I'm here now."

The blonde raised her head and hovered just above Tara looking for any response, but the mahogany beauty slumbered on. Pam placed her palm on Tara's cheek, and slowly trailed her hand upwards, till it ran through Tara's raven locks. Pam scoffed as she withdrew some vamp bits from her progeny's hair, once her fingers had run their course.

"Well haven't you made a mess of yourself," the blonde purred with a smirk.

Pam then decided to return the favor Tara had earned a day before, except this time she would give her progeny a _real_ bath. Pam needed one as well, as the blonde was still pretty mucky from the mayhem of the past two days. Eric had tried to convince his progeny earlier to take a shower and relax, but naturally, Pam refused. The blonde was hell bent on rejecting any and all comforts, until her progeny returned. Now however, a bath seemed like a perfect idea.

Pam scooped Tara into her arms, carefully cradling her progeny, as she bestowed small kisses along Tara's neck, cheek, and face, while walking towards the bathroom. This washroom, much like the rest of the safe house, was impressive in size and decor. In the center of the space, there was an antique marble tub with solid gold claw feet, and the greek goddesses Aphrodite, Nemesis, Selene, and Persephone, were carved along the tub's peripheral.

To the left was a large modern shower that looked more like a mini spa. Behind the glass doors, the walls were lined with several jet heads at various heights. There was also a bench inside, four miniature flat screens that provided access to various security camera feeds, as well as speakers for music, that could also be used to communicate with the other rooms in the compound if need be.

Opposite the tub was a double vanity, with luxurious bath salts, toiletries, and grooming accessories scattered atop the counter. Two slender mirrors married the matching sinks, with robes hanging to the right of the arrangement, and towels stacked to the left.

Pam squinted as she entered, due to the unfamiliar bright light. The wall acting as a backdrop for the ornate tub, was actually not a wall it all. Although draped by lush velour lavender curtains, it was an impressive floor to ceiling screen that was backlit, and gave the impression of day light breaking into the room. While Pam initially scoffed at the design, particularly because Eric had noted that it was Nora's idea, now the blonde found comfort in the illusion. For far too long, only darkness and torment clouded her mind, and now with Tara back, this room seemed to represent the very re-awakening Pam was now experiencing throughout every fiber of her being.

Pam held Tara with one arm, and removed her toga with the other, before removing Tara's garments as well; her movements slow, attentive, and teeming with affection. She grabbed some bath salts from the sink counter, a comb, some shampoo, and soap, and then set the items down on the floor next to the tub. She then turned on the water, letting it fill for almost a minute, before preparing to get in. Pam sat Tara in the tub first, and propped her up until she climbed in behind her. She then positioned Tara between her legs, which allowed her progeny's body to rest comfortably on her bosom. Once settled, the blonde realized that there was a mirror affixed to the celling, directly above the tub. A design perk she missed before.

"Kinky," Pam purred as she slipped further beneath the growing pool of water, submerging Tara's body along with hers.

Pam then preceded to methodically and meticulously bathe Tara's body. She washed every inch of her progeny's wonderfully tender mahogany skin, and found herself constantly marveling at Tara's beauty. The toned muscles of her abdomen, how the curve of her hips seemed to hide a secret, the definition in her legs that led to a deliciously plump ass. Quickly the once innocent ritual was turning into erogenous overload for Pam, and she felt herself getting extremely aroused.

Recalling Tara's seemingly insatiable sexual appetite, Pam pinched and then flicked her progeny's right nipple, to see if she would get a response. Unfortunately for Pam, the only result was her somehow feeling more wet, then she already was.

"Fuck," Pam groaned to herself, acutely aware of her growing need, but soon resigned herself to finish what she set out to do.

She washed Tara's hair, sometimes laughing to herself, before getting out to dry her body and that of her progeny. Once they were both dry, Pam laid Tara on the bed and then stood, momentarily frozen, as she hovered above Tara's lifeless body. In that moment, she suddenly realized that she was pissed off. Baths, butterfly kisses, and now she was actually considering brushing Tara's hair till dry? What the fuck was happening?

"It's like I'm starring in my own version of 'My Fair Lady' the blonde drawled aloud sarcastically. A few seconds later, she sighed and then curled up beside Tara in the bed. Pam then picked up the brush lying beside her, and began to brush Tara's hair.

Pam was lost in her adoration for several minutes, until she caught wind of a conversation happening downstairs. In particular, something that Nora was saying, angered Pam immensely. The blonde sat up and looked down at Tara before arching her brow and snarling. Then she grabbed her robe and disappeared in a blur.

xxx

"You fucking bit my progeny?!" Pam interrupted in as she appeared in a blur in front of Nora, and now stood only a two feet away from the vampire.

"Sodding hell," Nora responded a little bit startled. "Where did you even come from?"

"Did you _bite_, my progeny," Pam repeated, this time with her teeth clenched.

"Relax, it was just a momentary bout of weakness," Nora began apathetically, before she quickly returned to her former rowdy disposition. "Besides I'd already given her almost _half_ my blood," she added sounding incensed. "After the night we had, how else-"

"Hold on, you did _what_?" Pam cut in.

"Holy hell," Jessica blurted out, who was leaning against a nearby counter next to Eric.

"Yeah, we didn't get to that part yet," Sookie added.

"You know, I told myself that I'd enjoy this moment, and I was worried that I'd be tired and thereby less enthusiastic somehow. But no, I'm all here, and ready to _indulge_." Nora finished with a low growl and a wide smirk plastered across her face, as she took a long sip from the thermos of blood she was holding.

"Nora, really?" Sookie protested.

"Look, I'm about to stake this bitch," Pam spat out. "Will someone please tell me what the _fuck_ she's talking about? What's happened to Tara? Why won't she wake up," the blonde added frantically.

Sookie took a step towards Pam and sighed before speaking. "I really, _really_ wish she didn't bring it up like this, although I'm not sure what else I _expected_," the waitress finished with a heavy dose of cynicism and a sneer in Nora's direction.

"Oh yes, we've bonded greatly over the last day, haven't we fairy? Like _virgin_ _sisters_. Eric you'd be so proud," Nora quipped.

"Please. We both know you haven't resembled anything remotely _close_ to a virgin for centuries," Sookie countered.

"Oh shit," Jessica cut in excitedly, before clasping both of her hands over her mouth.

Pam arched her eyebrow and smiled wickedly at Nora, while Eric just snickered. He was unabashedly enjoying the brewing argument between the women, and rather curious to see where it would lead.

"This coming from the fairy, playing daddy dearest with, _how_ many men is it now?" Nora retorted as she held up her fingers to count. "Eric, _Billith_, Warlow-"

"Fuck you, Nora," Sookie hissed as she interrupted the vampire.

"Both of you, shut the fuck up, and _somebody_ answer my question," Pam cut in angrily.

"Pam, Tara's going to be ok," Sookie huffed, almost out of air. "And that's all that really matters."

"And you needed _Nora's_ blood to make that happen?" Pam spat back. "Why?"

"Well _you_ weren't there to help her were you?" Nora jabbed.

"Nora," Eric growled softly as he immediately noticed the hurt in Pam's eyes, and his words were meet with a similar wounded expression from the dark haired vampire.

"Oh come on, that's not fair," Sookie added, but Nora just shrugged.

"Look, after ya'll left the crash site," Sookie resumed as she turned to Pam, "Tara began shaking like she was having some sort of seizure or something, and was spitting up blood."

Immediately a pained expression took hold on Pam's face.

"She's fine now," Sookie added quickly to reassure the blonde, somewhat surprised by Pam's obvious show of concern.

"Well, wh- what happened exactly," Pam stammered, still overcome with emotion.

"We saved her life," Nora cut in sarcastically.

"I want details, bitch," Pam shot back as she abruptly turned to Nora and vamp sped up to within an inch of her face; her fangs now descended.

"Ladies," Eric drawled impassively, "How about we let Sookie finish?"

It took a second, but both Pam and Nora eventually nodded, and reluctantly conceded to let the waitress finish. Pam retreated a few steps and retracted her fangs, before turning back towards Sookie. Nora however, kept her eyes trained on the blonde vampire.

"Nora and I didn't have a clue _what_ was happening with Tara, just that if she kept spitting up blood like she was, she was gonna die," Sookie breathed out.

Pam's eyelids fluttered rapidly, as she worked to choke back the tears threatening to expose themselves.

"After we freaked out for about a minute, it occurred to me that maybe Claude might know something that could help us."

"Really, everyone should have a fairy friend. They're simply _darling_," Nora growled as she interrupted Sookie.

"Those fairies saved your ass, _and_ Tara's," Sookie snapped at Nora.

Nora typically just rolled her eyes, but Pam was growing increasingly impatient.

"Finish. Blondie," Pam snarled loudly through clenched teeth.

"Look, I was hoping they'd know what was happening with Tara, and they _did_," Sookie continued. "Basically Bill was trying to remake Tara, and I guess all of ya'll, in his own image by becoming your new maker."

"That motherfucker," Pam snarled.

"Fuck," added Jessica.

"Bloody wanker," Nora chimed in.

Eric just growled loudly, as Sookie continued.

"He'd removed a shit ton of her blood, and when she drank from him..his blood kind of..kind of infected her. They'd never seen anything like it before. But there were stories.. well prophecies actua-

"I don't give a shit about your fairy prophecies right now. Where does _this_ bitch come in?" Pam cut in as she gestured to Nora, who was now grinning widely at the blonde.

"Ugh," Sookie began with a sigh. "We used this ancient fea incantation, to cleanse Tara of as much of Bill's blood as we could."

"Ok..," Pam coaxed looking confused.

"We had to practically drain her dry," Sookie added flatly as she recalled the harrowing scene.

Although she wouldn't admit aloud, at the time- much like Nora, Sookie had questioned the legitimacy of Claude's guarantee that Tara would be restored.

"I couldn't of managed without Claude and his four sisters," Sookie murmured.

It didn't seem like Sookie's story could get any worse, but Pam already knew that it did. She gulped slowly, silently willing the fairy to proceed.

"After the purging was complete, Claude said that she would temporarily wake up, and that when she did, she'd be _really_ hungry," Sookie continued.

"Sounds like you were in a goddamn fairy cornucopia, with _plenty_ of snacks for my baby to eat," Pam interjected.

"That's what I said," Nora cut in.

"Baby?" Jessica mouthed silently while looking at Eric, a little to gleefully.

"I mean, why feed my child moldy cheese, when there's fillet mignon in the room," Pam drawled while smiling at Nora.

"You bitch," Nora snapped. "That might actually bother me if those pixie twats didn't smell so bloody good," she added while licking her lips.

"Look, we needed any blood that wasn't fairy blood and she was there," Sookie finished plainly.

"Oh, that _hurts_," Nora mocked.

"Tara would of killed us," Sookie added softly a second later. "We couldn't be there when she woke up."

"Let me get this straight, you weren't even there? For your best friend? Why am I not surprised?" Pam deadpanned.

"I was, I mean I did..I came back," Sookie stammered defensively. "Just as they were finishing," she muttered quietly while blushing. "Thanks for commanding Tara to never bite me, by the way," she added a second later in an attempt to change the subject.

"You left my progeny..alone..with _her_?" Pam spat out, shattering Sookie's attempt at diversion.

"Well I mean, yeah. I was trying to get some more info on this pendant Warlow gave me," Sookie answered while fiddling with the antiquated charm. "And she _is_ Eric's sister," she added defensively a moment later. "Doesn't that make all ya'll family?"

"It certainly does," Eric chimed in.

"Pfft." Nora mocked.

"Whatever," Pam added, "I barely know this bitch."

"Bull-headedness also runs in the family" Eric drawled with a smirk.

"So she drank from Nora," Pam inquired impassively, as she veered the conversation back towards her progeny.

"Yes," Sookie replied.

"A fucking lot too," Nora added. "That's _why_ I bit her. Your progeny nearly killed me."

And to that, Pam smiled.

"Sister, I'm surprised," Eric interrupted. "Even more than half drained, a vampire as young as Tara should prove no match for you."

"Indeed, but it seems there are some lasting effects to drinking _Billith's_ blood after all," Nora quipped.

"What?!" Jessica, Eric, and Pam inquired zealously in unison.

"It's like steroids for vampires," Sookie replied plainly.

"Oh _shit_," Jessica blurted out.

"And that makes for a stronger than usual baby vampire, with a supernaturally firm bite." Nora purred looking almost impressed, as she rubbed the blood canister against her neck, where Tara had bit her _without_ permission.

This did not go unnoticed by Pam who immediately dropped fang again, but Nora just continued talking, oblivious to the enraged blonde, and lost in a kind of reverie.

"When that girl wants something, apparently there's no stopping her," Nora added almost dreamily.

"I'm sorry, what the fuck is it _you think you know_ about my progeny?" Pam hissed, feeling pangs of jealousy take root in her chest.

"_Enough_," Nora replied.

"Ladies," Eric interjected lazily.

"When I came back Nora was really weak and had already let Tara drink too much. When she finally freed her from her wrist, Tara attacked her and bit her neck." Sookie offered.

"And I couldn't get her off. She was like a feral kitty that only bites when you try and pet it." Nora teased.

"So I had to fairy blast her," Sookie added.

"And me, you mostly blasted _me_," Nora quipped.

Sookie sighed while rolling her eyes, and didn't bother trying to hide the grin on her face.

"Just one of many today," Nora added while holding up her finger as she looked to Eric.

"So what happened before that?" Pam asked nervously. "When it was just.. the two of you?"

"A gentleman never tells," Nora answered as she bit her lip.

Pam decided that she'd had just about enough of Nora's mouth.

"Listen carefully you priss bitch," Pam snapped as she vamp sped right up to Nora again, "You touch Tara again, and I'll make the true death seem like a fucking daydream."

"Pamela," Eric protested lazily.

"Oh is that right? "Liten flicka [_Little girl_] you wouldn't stand a chance in hand to hand combat," Nora snarled as she leaned forward and closed what little distance was left between the two vampires.

"Nora," Eric protested again, only slightly more enthusiastically.

"Maybe so," Pam continued, "but I'm the type of bitch to sneak up and stake you in the heart while you're _sleeping_," the blonde growled provocatively, and Eric snickered because, she'd definitely done it before.

"Kill an immortal five times your age? In your dreams Barbie," Nora retorted.

"Oh come on guys," Jessica whined.

"Shut the_ FUCK _up, _orphan _Annie," Pam snapped at Jessica, and her words unknowingly eviscerated the young vampire.

Jessica looked down as she tried to choke back tears, silently chastising herself for being so obviously emotional. After all, the young vampire was weary of being cast as the blubbering basket case. As she shook her head in a conscious effort to rid herself of her hurt feelings, her cobalt eyes met Eric's gaze, and as they did, the Viking simply smirked and gave her a reassuring nod.

Jessica was suddenly reminded of Eric's promise in addition to just how disheveled Pam was earlier. The blonde had been a bi-polar mess, and Jessica had even wondered for a time, if there was such a thing as a Vampire Asylum. Pam's words hurt, but Jessica had also bore witness to just how much Pam cared for Tara- something Pam wasn't too happy about, but it made Jessica simply ecstatic. Finally, the baby vamp managed to crack a smile, after which, Eric then gestured with his head back to the argument. He didn't want them to miss anything, and it was just getting good.

"How about a quick history lesson _Chancellor_," Pam snarked as she retracted her fangs, and her trademark grin crept onto her face.

"Earlier this week, Eric killed a 3000 year old immortal, who was 3 times his age. When I was just the tender age of 4, I killed a vamp who tried to share my meal without asking, and he was _10_ times my age," Pam continued proudly. "And only just a few days ago, _my_ progeny, my _baby,_ Tara Mae Thornton- barely 2 weeks old bless her heart, killed the Sheriff of Area 5 without even flinching," the blonde finished as she put her hand to her hip. "He had to be what, at least three _thousand _times her age?"

Nora's face twitched.

"_Clearly,_ en borde förvänta sig det oväntade när det gäller Northman linjen [_one ought to expect the unexpected, when it comes to the Northman lineage_]," Pam finished with a satisfied snarl.

"Damn," Jessica cut it in sounding impressed.

"Well she does have a point there," Eric drawled a second later unabashedly amused.

"And I don't even know what the last thing she said was," Jessica added comically with a puzzled, but contented look on her face.

Nora meanwhile, was doing her best to hide a smile. She always enjoyed a good fight, and Pam had somehow managed to both amuse and impress her- but she dared not show it.

"Fair enough," Nora replied nonchalantly as she looked at her nails. "There's no denying our blood is exceptional," she finished as she looked up to scan Pam's body. "But much like humans regard a fine wine dear, we _only _get better with age."

"Oh. My. God," Sookie mused aloud as she looked from Eric, to Pam, and then Nora. "The egos in this room."

Pam rolled her eyes, but Nora wasn't done.

"Why not try this on for size _Pamela_," the vampire began. She then held up her free hand in front of her face, and started to speak to it as if it were a person. "Oh hello Nora, how _are you_? Can I get you anything? Some blood? Cartier? A snuggie? No? Well, thank you_ so much_ for saving the life of my _beautiful_ progeny. I owe you everything," Nora mocked with egregious facial expressions. Pam had her arms crossed now, and slowly rolled her eyes again at Nora, prompting the immature vampire to continue.

"_But_ I'll never say that because I'm just a cunting ungrateful twat," Nora finished snobbishly, as she peered over to glare at Pam.

"I-I'm really happy that's Tara's-" Jessica started to say, but she thought better of it.

"Seems Nora has a point as well," Eric purred softly, his statement directed to Pam.

Pam knew that Eric was right. Despite everything, she needed to thank both Sookie _and _Nora for their help with Tara, and the idea of it literally made her seethe. Her anger manifested into a low grow, that Pam eventually stifled, but not before Sookie and Nora noticed- and both women cut their eyes in the blonde vampire's direction. Pam really did not want to have to thank the two bitches she presently hated most in the world, but she did her best to drum up the closest thing to sincere gratitude that she could muster.

"Uh, thanks," Pam replied awkwardly a moment later. "Sookie and _Nora_," she added through clenched teeth, "Thank you for saving the life of my progeny."

"See isn't this better," Eric purred as he walked up and put an arm over each woman.

Both vampires scowled up at the Viking, but Eric just smiled.

"Everyone's just a little cranky from shitty sleep is all," Eric reasoned.

"Jason!" Jessica interrupted.

The officer had been sleeping for some time while recovering, but was now finally awake due to all the shouting.

"Sookie!" Jason shouted a second later, as he completely ignored Jessica. This did not go unnoticed by Eric.

The two siblings embraced, and as they did, Sookie made eyes with Eric and mouthed "Thank you" silently.

"I can't believe you're ok," Jason continued as he lovingly stroked his sister's hair. "Where you been?"

"Ugh, I think I'll excuse myself from this little family reunion," Pam cut in with disgust.

"That's probably best, Pamela," Eric added softly. "You should be with Tara when she wakes."

Pam nodded, shot one last "die bitch" stare in Nora's direction, and then was gone in a blur.

xxx

Once Pam was back inside her room with the door closed, she stood for a moment against the doorway, and just watched Tara sleep. She'd watched Tara like a hawk from the moment she saved her from the tanning bed; constantly drinking in each new revelation, finding some new and nuanced attraction that fortified their bond. Sookie had reassured her that Tara would be fine, but Pam was still worried. Would their bond be the same, would Tara still feel the same, would she even remember? The stress of it all was too much, and Pam began to weep silently to herself. She curled up next to Tara, and just held her, hoping that the hours between then and Tara finally opening her eyes, would pass quickly.

"You're mine, ok," Pam whispered softly into Tara's ear as she kissed her neck. "Just mine."

xxx

Back downstairs, Sookie had gone off to take a shower before taking a much needed nap. Nora had agreed to fill Eric in on the rest of the details from their night, but had first vamped off to clean up and change her clothes. For the moment, only Jason, Jessica, and Eric remained in the main living area. Bored, Eric decided to have a little fun.

"How you doin'," Eric drawled coyly, as he flirted with Jason Stackhouse.

"Fuck you, leech," Jason responded coldly.

"Only in your dreams, cowboy," Eric retorted wryly as he hinted at Jason's likely Viking wet dream, due to the copious amount of Eric's blood the officer consumed in order to heal.

Jessica accidentally spit out some of the blood she was drinking due to sudden laughter, and Jason just looked up at her like a wounded puppy.

"Fucking dead fucks," Jason muttered to himself as he blushed and then looked down.

Naturally, Eric was right. While Jason slept he had the most curious of dreams involving a threesome with Eric and Jessica, that was mostly hot, until his parents appeared from underneath the covers to not only chide his relations with vampires, but critique his sexual performance as well.

"Oh Stackhouse, don't be like that," Eric continued seductively. "Think of my blood as the gift that, keeps on giving," the Viking finished with a smirk.

xxx

**A/N: **So there it is. Are ya'll ready for Tara to wake up now, 'cause I know I am!


End file.
